feb
by julia bebop
Summary: this is another part of my kids in amercia saga
1. Chapter 1

1. Bottom of Form feb. of kids in america February By Julia MacGregor

My heart is empty as the fields are full February was the shortest month. There were tests, studies, meetings, moving into new places and a dance. The people who were sick with the flu healed quickly. Seiya was second string on the boys basketball team. Mina was starting line on the girls volleyball team. Taiki, Ami, Jerry and Kiyone were in first year Spanish club. Rio and Charlie were columnists with the school newspaper. Haruka was training for the track team. Michiru was in the school's classical band. Serena, Lita and Mihoshi were in the extra study club. Rei and Yaten were in the school chorus. Ayeka and Ryoko took after school jobs as candy stripers at Salem Community Hospital. Belldandy went for the courses of early childhood education at the local Career center. Allen, Tinny,  
>Dusty and Steve were in the metal shop. Darien took some extra courses on the human body. Stephanie took a couple of classes in homemaking. Tenchi was taking a course in chemistry. Keiichi was the second top highest in his physics class. Sensuta was in an advanced computer course. Washu and Urd were both up to their necks in teaching. Sasami, Abby, Skuld, Chibi-chibi and Hotura put together a reading club. Nick, Alex and Vachon were hot on a trail of missing computer files which were stolen from a local business. Tracy and Armand were helping Lacroix with his own missing computer files. Someone was tapping into his personal accounts. Arika was making up a foolproof computer system. Terri and Nat were busy with their work at the hospital. Jakten taught Rio and Stephanie harder levels of sword combat. Devon was taking a break from the stage.<p>

Rio was reading the morning paper. She sat in the living room with Reenie, Hotura and Chibi-chibi. She wanted to check out the want-ads. There was a list of news carrier routes. She was busy enough with school and her own writing. Her Uncle Anthony wanted Rio to get her foot in the door of the real world. A voice said in a cheerful mood,"Hey, can I have the paper?" "Mmm?" Rio asked.  
>She folded over a corner of the paper. Reenie and Hotura were standing in front of her. "Sure!" she said. Rio gathered up the paper and folded it up. She handed the paper to Hotura. Rio asked,"What is it for, a school project?" "No, we want to look at the comics," Hotura said. Rio snorted with a smile. Although the three littlest one of the house were Sailor Senshi. They were still children. They played,<br>had fun and made friends. Their dreams were golden. Hotura began to thumb through the paper. Reenie watched as Hotura searched for the comics. Lita, Rei, Mina and Setsuna were watching cartoons in the t.v. room. Lita and Rei were stretched out on the floor. While Setsuna stretched out on the sofa. They laughed at the misadventures of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.  
>Lita quipped,"That Bugs Bunny kills me!" "I need to get my home work done, but it can wait for a half hour," Rei sighed. Her ribs ached from her laughter.<p>

"Yea, I know what you are talking about. Kids over here have too easy. Nothing is changeling," Mina said.

All three girls studied hard in Tokyo under firm hard of Ami. When they came to America, they were surprised to find how easy seem of the classes were even without Ami's help. In the dinning room, Ami was helping Serena with her math homework. Serena hated math. She didn't pick the course. It was picked by a teacher. The two girls sat the dinning room table. Ami was patient as Serena tried to figure out the math problems. Serena was studying for last three hours. She wanted to take a break before her mind would shut down. Placing her pen down on the table, Serena was taking a pause from her dreaded math work. Ami watched as Serena folded her hands underneath her chin. Ami had a questioning expression on her face. She asked,"Are we day dreaming?" No. . .we are not taking a break!" Serena quipped with a pout. She felt the sting of Ami's statement towards her personal study habits. "Good. I was wondering when you were going take a break," Ami sighed. "Yea, why?" Serena asked,her mood changed of puzzlement. "I wanted to ask something. . .oh, it's embarrassing!" Ami blushed. She turned away from Serena. She hoped that her question wasn't too deep even for Serena to comprehend. Hey, can you tell me anything!" Serena grinned. Her voice sounded reassuring. She shifted into the nosy sister mood. Ami thought for a minute. If she would mentioned words the date and Taiki, under any situation could be imposing that she really liked him. It was easy for Mina and Serena to ask Yaten, Seiya or Darien out for a date. It was natural for them. They didn't have a mother who wasn't a doctor with high hopes for her daughter to be a future doctor. Ami was shy, quiet and questioned the love that Serena and Darien shared. She was starting to have the same feedings towards a certain male singer named Taiki Kuo. "I want to know if it's O.K. if. . ." Ami said, blushed even deeper. The words were difficult to say. "If what?" Serena was agog. "If you could ask Taiki out on a date?" For a minute Ami's mind was replaced with her heart. These feelings were strange. Serena's jaw dropped. The words that Ami spoke about were surprising. Ami had a crush on one or two other persons in her life. This was a change for everyone. Ami was going to be bold and strike out on her own. Serena leaned forward to see if Ami was coming down with a bug of some sort. She knew it was hard for Ami to ask such a question of a delicate affair of the heart. Serena questioned Ami with her own motherly stare in her eyes,"Are you O.K.?" Ami smiled nervously as she sighed,"Why do you ask!"  
>"You never acted like this before. . .not even when Greg was at school. We always did things together. . . when I wasn't going out Darien or Seiya. Taiki didn't mind hanging out with all of us. . .Yaten and Mina," Serena said. Her mind was buzzing with ideas. Ami interrupted,"Yes, I understand, but this is different. I have feelings I'd never had before!"<p>

Hey. . . we need some help on this one!" Serena squealed as she laughed. Her face lite up at the fact of Ami was falling in love. Haruka and Michiru were washing dishes in the kitchen. It seemed like everything was truly normal. Haruka was going to study after she and Michiru were finished with the dishes. Michiru was going to practice her violin She needed to work on her solo for the school concert. Haruka gave a plate to Michiru to dry. "I'm going have to study a little for Mister Vance's English class. Her threw in a pop quiz! I want to be ready for it!" "Some of the classes are easy. There are a few are almost hard as back home!" Michiru said as she dried the dish. "An other thing. Did you feel it. There is a peace!"

Haruka smiled. She stopped for a minute. She glanced over to Michiru. They both gave each other a guarded look. Michiru felt a slight disturbance in the peace that Haruka felt. Her _expression changed on her face. Then, Haruka felt it too. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke,"I know it's like all evil has stop. Do you think that Galaxia as given up?" "No, if the sea is calm here. . .then, there is a storm back home. . .we have to watch and listen to the winds of home very carefully. Galaxia can strike here as well. We have to be on the stand-by when it happens!" Michiru uttered carefully. "I just hope we all ready when the evil comes." Then, quietly Michiru and Haruka went back to washing dishes. *** Taiki was tutoring Seiya and Yaten in math and history classes. They were sitting on the livingroom floor. While their books were on the coffee table. Taiki was relieving at Seiya's studies.  
>Yaten was reading his history text book. He was having a trying time with remembering dates and places. Seiya had a little easier time with math. It seemed his musician's mind was easily used in math quotations. Math and music seemed to follow the same route. Taiki didn't mind helping his two brothers. It seemed like Seiya's and Yaten's brains were put to a better use beside girls and music. Yaten sighed in overwhelming dismay. He was never going American history. Taiki and Seiya glanced over to see Yaten murmuring something to himself. He pushed his bangs back with a hand. "I'm going to give up and I know I'll fail. . .so, why I do even bother," Yaten sighed. Seiya and Taiki stared at their little brother. Taiki didn't like to hear Yaten giving up without really trying. Yaten closed his history book. He reached over the coffee table. He looked at his note in his hands. Yaten began to stare at it. He was hoping for an answer. Taiki readjusted his glasses. He held out a hand as a sigh for Seiya to take five minutes. Seiya saw how hurt Yaten was. He quietly closed his math work book. "Yaten, you want to take a break?" Taiki said gently. "Uh?" Yaten sighed.<p>

His eyes were tried from the homework. "We can take a walk to the park. We have been working hard for at least four hours. I thought a walk would do us good," Seiya said, trying to sound sympathy. Yea, I need to..." Taiki began to speak.  
>Then, the phone rang. Seiya got up to answer the phone. Yaten stopped staring at his note book. He placed it on the table. Seiya began to talk with someone on the phone. He found it the person who was with the student union of Mount Union college from the neighboring town called Alliance. The student union find a group that could play on the following weekend. Seiya was surprised a little to hear that the Three Lights were picked for the concert. "Let's it up to the management," Seiya said.<p>

He turned to see Yaten and Taiki stretching their arms and hands. They were busy with talking about going out on a break. Then, he said,"Yes. . .there is an International Day at your college. You want us to show up on next Saturday at five to set up! O.K. Let me talk to my two brothers and I'll get back with you."

Seiya glanced at the clock at the VRC before hanging up the phone. Seiya had to talk to his brothers about the gig at the college. They were chosen to do it. It was going to be held at the student union hall at Mount Union. Seiya walked over to the coffee. He was going to surprise his two brothers. He took his spot between Taiki and Yaten. Taiki was reviewing Yaten's history notes. Slowly, Yaten was getting the idea of the lesson. Taiki had the makings of a good tutor. He was patient and made things understandable for Yaten to grasp. "In sixteen-twenty. . .what happened at New England?" Taiki asked. "It's an easy answer." "Mmm?" Yaten began to think. He rolled a fist and placed on his forehead. Closing his eyes, he grinned. He said slowly,"Was it the Pilgrims landing on Plymouth rock?"

Taiki had a catty look on his face as scanned Yaten's notes. He said a little tartly,"That's right answer!"

Yaten opened his eyes. He was very surprised. Finally he had a right answer. He was happy. Seiya played it cool. There was a grin on his face. He nudged Taiki in the ribs. Then, he spoke,"Maybe if he studies hard enough. . .Prince Charming could go to the ball!"

"What?" Yaten gasped. His eyes grew wide. A skeptical look flashed in Taiki's eyes. He know Seiya was a charmer. He might try to use his charm to make Yaten to either study harder of give in. Taiki closed Yaten's note book he questioned.  
>"What do you mean?" Taiki uttered. "I mean the phone call. It was someone from the Student Union Hall at a placed called Mount Union." Seiya pointed to the phone.<br>Yaten felt a little fear of the unknown. He, Taiki and Seiya preformed dozens of times in front of sorts of people. There was strange feeling about this request. How did the student union find out about the Three Lights living in the states. Taiki asked as he took off his glasses,"Who was the person you spoke to?" "Someone named Susan Peterson. I think she's the president of the student union. I'll go to the library and e-mail Kaogawa today and go from there!" Seiya said in a nonchalant tone. "When is the concert suppose to be held on?" Yaten asked with importance in his voice.

"The twenty-ninth. . .Almost a week from the Valentine's day," Seiya said. "I got to write the date and time down before I forget," Seiya reached out a loose sheet of note book paper and a pen from the pile of homework books, writing tools and paper. "This is our first gig since we left Tokyo!" Yaten said. His face marked with a an astonished glance. Taiki could sense his little brother's enthusiasm. He was the careful one didn't, he want his brothers to be running into any danger. He didn't want to relive the concert at the music feast. When Sailor Iron Mouse attacked the Sailor Senshi in her search for the prefect star-seed. He was going to intestate a little before saying yes. Tenchi and Kiyone were shovel the side walk. Sasami and Ayeka were checking over Sasami's homework. They were in the kitchen as Sasami was washing up the dishes. Ayeka had Sasami's work book opened. "Now. . .Sasami, what is four plus two is?" "That's easy. . .six," Sasami said as she stacked three bowls on the counter. How about. . .three plus five?" "Eight?" Sasami was quick in her answer. Ryoko was reading her short American fiction book. Ryoko sat in the living room in front of one of the big picture window. She was writing down the people in the plot of the story. Her opened note book was littered with paper-clips. She didn't like the extra paper work. The story on the other hand was quite a page turner. "I can't believe this guy wrote this back in eighteen-thirty." she thought to herself. She turned the page. "Whoa. . ." Ryoko thought again. She was nearly dropped the book. There was a spicy seance of the two main characters kissing under a tree. It was spicy for the year eighteen-thirty. "I wish Tenchi could be like that," Ryoko sighed. She pressed the book against her chest. She was become a starry-eyed school girl. Washu and Ryo-oh-ki were in her lab reviewing her students' homework. Ryo-oh-ki watched as Washu looking over the paper work. Her students were showing improvement. If only by little glints of paying attention to their short teacher. "I can't believe it Ryo-oh-ki. . .These students are trying to say something," she said to the little cabbit. There was a tone of dismay in her voice. "Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said. The little cabbit peered over the paper. The cabbit was sitting on Washu's desk. "I wonder if I been to strict to them?" She tapped lightly the side of her head with a pen. "Meow?" Ryo-oh-ki said with her head cocked to one side.  
>"On the other hand, they did need to hear and learn. . .not to goof off," Washu said. She was trying to compensate the work papers.<br>She found out that her students were getting a grasp of her ways of learn. It was easy for them. They had a teacher who was a genus. Mihoshi was reviewing for an up and coming math quiz. Studying in the living room wasn't a good place to be. There were too distractions in the room. She needed to past this quiz. Mihoshi was going to the library, but decided not to. She wanted to stay at the house in case of a problem would accrue. She wanted to ask Washu to tutor her in her homework. She had to wait until Washu was done with her grading. Tenchi looked at his end of the sidewalk. It was smooth and needed salt. He saw Kiyone talking to a young girl dressed in a black hooded car coat and red hair. He walked over to the porch. He leaned over to grab a handful of salt from the opened salt box. He heard Kiyone say,"Yea. . .I would give Sasami the message. You want her to go to the park at two." "That's right!" said the girl with the red hair.

"Can I tell Sasami who sent the message?" "My name is Abby Johnson. You tell Sasami that I stopped in for a visit. It thought it would be nice for use to play in the park on such nice day like this one," Abby said.

"Sure. . .I'll tell Sasami after I get down here!" Kiyone said as she placed a gloved hand on her forehead. She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thank you," Abby smiled Then, she turned to walk down the sidewalk. Kiyone went back to her shoveling. Tenchi scooped up a couple handfuls of salt. He held the salt close to his chest. With one hand, Tenchi tossed fingers fulls of the salt down on the pathway. Tenchi made his way to where Kiyone was finishing up. Tenchi rubbed the salt form his gloves. He asked Kiyone, "Who was that?" Kiyone smoothed out a piece of snow with shovel. She remarked in a joyful tone,"I think Sasami has a new friend?" "That one? I believe her name is Abby. I heard Sasami telling Ayeka and Ryoko all about Abby. I was hoping to get meet her."  
>"She is coming over to pick up Sasami to go play at the park."<br>"Do they go to the same school?" Tenchi asked as the figure of Abby disappeared in snow streets of Salem. "Yea, then. . .I really got met her face to face again. She's such a sad little girl. Her eyes are lonely in their gaze," Kiyone said. Urd was grading her students papers. She sat in the window seat in the dinning room. The Goddesses' house was quiet. Skuld went to the library to study. Keiichi and Belldandy went to the store for the weekly shopping. Urd felt the sun on her face. She was happy to be alone for a little while. She wished that her student were a little smarter. Thy were two exceptional students in her class, Ami and Taiki. They seemed to be light years ahead of everyone else. Urd wasn't going to play favorites by giving Ami and Taiki easy lessons. She was going to chancel them by extra assignments. She heard Keiichi's motorbike pulling up in the drive. Belldandy and Keiichi were home from the shops. Urd sat up and stretched. She was going to take a break and help them with the packages. Keiichi was unpacking the touring car. Keiichi car pooled with Darien, Tenchi and Setsuna on early Tuesday mornings. Then, Keiichi took Tenchi on Mondays and Thursdays mornings. Belldandy took out a bag from Keiichi's left hand. She waited until Keiichi gave her another bag. Then, she started to walk towards the backdoor. She heard Keiichi asking her,"Do you need the key?" "No, I think Urd is still in the house!" she smiled.  
>"Yea, is she still grading papers?" Keiichi asked. "She loves her job. It keeps her on her toes," Belldandy said loudly. Then, the door opened up. Urd stood in the doorway. A skeptically look on Urd's face made Belldandy stop. "Are you two talking about me?" Urd questioned her middle sister.<br>"Why yes. I just was telling Keiichi how you liked your job. Are your students improving any?" Belldandy smiled. "Oh, the job?" Urd's eyes blue-black eyes grew wide with an abashed gaze. Her face grew a little red. "The job is working out for you?" Keiichi asked. He was standing behind Belldandy with three bags of groceries in his hands. "Oh," Urd stammered. "The job is fine!"  
>"That's good," Keiichi sighed. "Your students are good!" Belldandy said. Yep, everything is hunky-dorrie!" Urd smiled. She swung her arms about, until they met in the middle of her chest. They made a clapping noise. Then, she let Belldandy and Keiichi past by moving away from the door. Keiichi and Belldandy made their way to the kitchen. Urd stood the door way until the air cold made Urd come to her senses. She closed the door. Keiichi and Belldandy were in the kitchen, unpacking the bags. They talked about school. Urd entered into the room. Belldandy said,"Why don't you be some help and get a bag from the side car. We need to get this done!"<br>"Yea, right! I get the bag. I'll have to get my coat!" Urd sounding like she knew what she was doing. She zipped out of the room. "She never changes. I will not understand. . . you, Urd or Skuld," Keiichi smiled at Belldandy. "The infinite is standing right next to me. I'll just have to wait and ask your boss, the Almighty when the time comes."

"We're almost human. The Almighty gives us powers and abilities that many humans don't have," Belldandy sounded wise. Urd entered the room carrying a shopping bag. She noticed a large bag of flour riding on top of the bag. She asked,"What's the flour for?" "I decided to stock up. We need just the very basic things. We will store up for the times that don't use right away. We can buy the normal things on a weekly bases," Belldandy said on her soft matter a fact tone. "Oh?" Urd walked over to the table. "You are doing any baking?" "Maybe. Someone's birthday is coming up," Belldandy winked. "No.. . it's Skuld?" Urd jaw dropped. She realized that a whole year had past. In normal terms, Skuld would have been eleven years old.  
>Belldandy nodded to confirm the date. "Yep, February twenty-third," Keiichi said. "What we are going do for pipsqueak's birthday?" He smirked as he unpacked the cleaning supplies. He was a little tart towards the youngest Goddess. He liked her, but up to a point. "I don't know. I have to come up. I have a feeling that Skuld will love it!" Belldandy walked over to a kitchen cabinet. She had a few can goods in her hands. She placed the cans on a counter. She asked,"Urd, I need some help with. . ." The door bell rang. Keiichi placed a couple bottles of juice on the table. He told Belldandy and Urd that he was going to get the door.<br>As Keiichi left the room, he heard Urd asking Belldandy ,"I wonder who be calling us on a Saturday?"

Keiichi walked down the hall. He said as entered the living room,"I'm coming!" The door bell rang again.

"Give me a minute!" he said, a little loudly. The door was unlocked and it opened up to a young girl. Keiichi was surprised to this girl with in a black coat and hair red. She asked in a friendly voice,"Hello, is Skuld home?"  
>"No, she at the library!" Keiichi said a little puzzled. "Why. . .do you need her for something!" "Oh," the girl was a bit surprised to hear the news. "Is she still there?" "Yea, I think until noon. . .she wants to study extra hard for an up and coming math quiz!" "No!" the girl turned face away from Keiichi sight. His statement hit the girl like a ton of bricks. "Mister Blish's math quiz. . .dad is going to kill if I don't get moving. Sorry, I've got to study. I nearly forgot!" "You were saying?" Keiichi questioned the girl. "How long is she going to stay?"<br>The girl was the point in her question. "I think until oon. She might be in the kids department! Oh, if you missed her. . .you do me to give a message?" "Yea,just say that Abby Johnston stopped over," Abby said.

"Is your name, Abby?" Abby glanced at Keiichi for a minute. She nodded her head. "O.K." "Then, I still have time to catch her!" Abby said rather hurriedly.  
>She turned to leave. She told Keiichi if she didn't see Skuld at the library. She was invited to play in the park later in the afternoon. Abby started to walk down the path. She said without looking over her shoulder,"Thank you!" "Yep! Any time!" Keiichi said. He watched Abby as she disappeared into the snowy day. Keiichi closed the door. He thought to himself,"What a strange young girl!" Reenie and Hotura were doing their homework. They in the living room with Rei. Rei was helping out Hotura with a her spelling.<br>Hotura was hoping to get least in the top twenty in the spelling bee that was going to be held at school on following Monday. She stood in front of Rei and Reenie. Rei and Reenie sat on the sofa. Rei had a card with the list of spelling words on it. Hotura felt a little nervous as Rei asked her to spell out the different words. She asked,"How do you spell, conservation!" Hotura looked at Reenie for a minute. Then, she uttered loudly,"C-o-n-v-e-r-s-a-t-I-o-n!Conversation!" "That's right!" Rei said, looking over the list.  
>"Good job!" Reenie grinned.<br>"Now. We'll shoot for the whole works!" Rei was get excited. Hotura was very great speller. She might get her wish. Rei glanced at the last word on the list. It seemed like such an easy word. Smiling, Rei asked,"Here's the word. It is homeward. Do you know how to spell it?. . .Hotura Tomoe!"  
>Taking a deep breath, Hotura closed her eyes. She thought to herself for a minute. The word was divided into the letters which made up the word. She said slowly,"Homeward. H-o-m-e-w-a-r-d. Homeward. I think I spelled it right, Rei?" Rei looked at the last word as Hotura spelled it out. Reenie held her breath. Rei nudged Reenie in the ribs. With a pleased smile,<br>Rei said,"You did it. Hotura you got everyone of them right!"  
>Hotura opened her eyes in amazement. Reenie was surprised. Hotura said,"I did it?" "Yippie!"<p>

Reenie let off the sofa. She began to dance around Hotura. She said,"You didall the word. They all right! I'm really proud of you!" Hotura watched as Reenie did her little spectral. She was good. She hoped to see someone at the spelling bee. There was a spelling bee between the local schools if Hotura could go there. The door bell rang. "Save by the bell!" Hotura said. She was hoping for a break. "I'll get it!" Reenie squeaked. She ran to the front door. "Be careful!" Rei said. Rei stretched her arms. She had been working with the girls since nine in the morning. "I'll be!" Reenie said, before opening up the door. Reenie was surprised to see Abby standing in the door way. She gapped,"Hi, Abby!"  
>"How are you?" Abby remarked calmly.<p>

"I'm fine! Do you wanna come in?" Reenie asked in a racious tone. "Yes," Abby walked into the entrance way. Serena was entering the living room. She was surprised to see Abby standing next to Reenie. Hotura turned to see who was talking to Reenie. She saw Abby in her heavy black car coat. She ambled across the room to where Reenie and Abby were standing. Abby and Reenie were making small talk about school. Serena stopped in the hallway. She asked as she saw the three girls,"Reenie, Who is this?"  
>Reenie and Hotura wanted to talk to Abby. Abby had to get home and study. She might study at the library if she made her visit short with the girls. Reenie glanced at Serena and said,"She's a friend." Abby turned to see Serena standing near the entrance way to the hall. "Ma'am. . .name is Abby Johnson." "Hello," Serena sounded excited. She didn't want to made the girl feel uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Miss?" Abby said. She wanted to know who she was talking to. "Call me Serena!" Serena beamed.<br>Abby turned to speak in front of Hotura and Reenie,"I just need to tell you guys that you and Hotura are invited to the park."  
>"Cool!" Reenie squeaked. The idea of play was tops in Reenie's book. Serena didn't want her future daughter to be a slacker like she was. She cleared her throat and said,"Reenie what about your homework?" "I need to spend some time on it," Reenie said. "But, I don't goof off like some people!"<p>

What!" Serena screeched. Then, she looked at the three girls. "I heard about you guys from Reenie and Hotura both," Abby said. Serena now glared at Reenie. Then, she said through clenched teeth,"I hope it's all good!" "Yea. . .I'm going not to blab about your personally life, big mouth!" Reenie snorted without even batting an eyebrow. Serena looked as through she was going to blow a gasket.  
>Hotura saved the peace by asking,"Why do you want us to come to the park?" "I wanted to have some fun at the park," Abby said. "Does Serena and Reenie yell each other?"<br>"Eh. . . most of the time!" Hotura shrugged her shoulders. "Who else is coming?" Reenie added in a short spurt to keep from yelling at Serena,"Yea. . .who else?" Rasing a hand to her chin, Abby thought for a minute. She uttered,"Let me see. . .I think Sasami Skuld and you two!" Then, a small voice squealed,"Chibi-chibi!"  
>"Uh?" Abby asked.<p>

Who is there?" All eyes in the room fell on a little girl with candy red hair. She stood right next to Serena. She had one hand one Serena's leg. The other was near her lips. Abby saw Chibi-chibi on rare events. She asked,"Who's that?" Reenie cocked her head to one side. She said,"Oh, that's Chibi-chibi!"

Chibi-chibi beamed shyly. "She looks like you Serena! Is she your little sister?" "She a cousin!" Serena lied. She didn't want Abby to find out that Chibi-Chibi was really Princess Kakyuu's Star-seed in human form. "You got it wrong, Meat-ball brain! She's your little sister. . .and I am your cousin!" Reenie squeaked. She was surprised to hear Serena getting it all wrong.  
>Well, sumimasen to you. . .Miss Reenie-san!" Serena sounded flustered. "Chibi-chibi!" the littlest girl squeaked. "When do you want us to be there?" Hotura asked. "At two. I've got go. . .Hotura, do you have mister Bliss's math class?" Abby asked, the quiet Sailor.<br>"Nope. . .I've got Mrs Mansfield. Wh y?" Hotura asked. "I've to book-it to the library. He's got a math quiz on Monday. I've got to study!"  
>Chibi-chibi and Serena looked at each other. There was something sad about this little girl. It was like with Hotura when her father was still alive. Hotura said,"Then, I'll see you later?" Serena asked,"Yea, we hope you, Reenie and Hotura have a really good time!"<br>"Yea, bye!" Abby turned to leave.

Hotura and Reenie said in union,"Bye, Abby!" ***

The girls showed up at the park. Reenie, Chibi-chibi and Hotura showed up with an escort. Rio said that she wasn't doing anything. She was done with her homework. Skuld was with her sister, Belldandy. Belldandy told Urd and Keiichi to come up with a birthday plan. While she was with Skuld. Abby came alone. Her father was called up for a last minute case at the hospital. She was a little disappointed in her father. She understood he was a hard worker. Abby just wished to spend a bit of time with her dad. Sasami showed up with Kiyone and Ryo-oh-ki. The girls went to the swing-sets in the wooden play palace. Rio said,"Listen, Reenie. ..you let Chibi-chibi take turns with you on the swings."  
>"Why?" Reenie asked. There were plenty of swings on the lot.<br>Rio said,"If you want to become a lady. . .you must share." "Skuld, be careful!" Belldandy said. She didn't want Skuld to get hurt.  
>"Bell. . .I'm not a little kid!" Skuld sighed as she rolled her eyes. Skuld didn't want to be reminded of her birthday. As a Goddess, Skuld didn't have a birthday. This was going to be a special treat for her. "Sasami. . .do you want me to look after Ryo-oh-ki?" Kiyone asked. "Meow?" Ryo-oh-ki said, looking up at Sasami who was carrying her. Yea. . .If you don't mind!" Sasami said. Sasami patted the little cabbit. "Meow!" said the little cabbit. Rio glanced at Abby. Abby was talking to Hotura. The two girls could have past as twins outside of eye and hair colour. Rio felt a great deal of sadness in Abby. She heard Abby saying,"Dad can't come." "Why?" Hotura said as she looked at a swing.<br>"Work," Abby sighed.  
>"I now how that is," Hotura said, remembering how her own father was. Even before the fire, he was so busy with his work. She rarely saw him. "You do. Your dad. . .was he a doctor?" "Yep, in a way. He worked with genetics!" Hotura said as she sat on the swing. "A scientist?" Abby asked as she took the swing next to Hotura. Abby was intersead in Hotura. "You got that right. I didn't like when I was alone. . . especially after school."<br>"I get to see dad a little more than yours. He always makes it a point to spend the weekends with me." The two girls heard a noise. It was Chibi-chibi. She had discovered the chimes near the exit. She found a rock on the wooden floor. She picked it up and started to hit the chimes with it. Rio and Belldandy watched Chibi-chibi as she played one note endlessly. Rio tried to teach her a very basic song. Chibi-chibi wouldn't have anything to do with that. She tried to push Rio away with her hands. Rio got tired of teaching the little one a song. Rio and Belldandy and Kiyone started to talk about school. A young girl entered into the play castle. She was wearing a green jacket and black boots. She was going to play with the others. The girl walked over to the slide where Sasami and Reenie were. She asked if she could go after Sasami. Sasami didn't mind. Reenie noticed something about this new girl. It was her hair. It was green. Sure, Reenie had seen people with green hair. This girl was different. Her long braids trailed behind the girl. The girl was really Jun-Jun formally of the Dead Moon Cirrus. She was told by Galaxia to look for pure Star-seeds. She spot a holder of a pure one. Then, take the holder and drain every last ounce of the power from the Star-seed. Ryo-oh-ki was sniffing around the slide. Jun-jun never saw a cabbit. She asked Sasami,"What's that?" Sasami looked at Jun-jun. Then, she glanced at Ryo-oh-ki who was now padding over to see Reenie. She said,"That's my pet. .  
>.Ryo-oh-ki."<br>"Meow!" the little cabbit peeped. She tried to jump up to get Reenie's attention. "What's it? A rabbit or a cat?" Jun-Jun was puzzled. "A mix!"

"A WHAT?" Jun-jun barked is surprise. "It's a new pet." "I never would live to see something like that. . .in my life!" Jun-Jun's jaw dropped.  
>Rio and Kiyone walked up to the girls. Rio said,"Everything has to chance in a little while. Then, it hits the reverse button to look around what and where it's been!"<br>"What do you mean?" Reenie asked "Everything doesn't keep still. It has to change for the good or bad of the world. There are things that will not change," Rio smiled. "Like what?" Kiyone asked. She was just as puzzled as the girls. "Laughing, snow, moms telling stories to their kids and hope," Rio said as she picked up Chibi-chibi who was now digging a hole in the snow. She ran to where Reenie was at. "Now. .  
>.little one. "<br>Chibi-chibi began to squirm. She didn't want to be held. She wanted to play. "Chibi-chibi. . .play?" she looked up at Rio. "No, your snow suit is wet," Rio sighed. "You stay with me!" "No," Chibi-chibi squealed.  
>"Munchkin, I don't want you getting wet," Rio felt Chibi-chibi moving in her arms. Rio sighed,"Kids never change either. You lot are getting tired?" A chorus of girl voices said,"No."<p>

"Great. You sit with Miss Bell and Ryo-oh-ki, Munchkin?" "Meow?" Chibi-chibi peeped. Then, she pointed to the little cabbit. "Yea. . .Meow, meow!" Rio tried to agreed with the littlest one there. Rio lowered Chibi-chibi to the ground. She went to the bench that Belldandy and Ryo-oh-ki were siting at She reached out a finger. The little cabbit leaned forward to smell Chibi-chibi's finger. Kiyone asked Belldandy,"How is the J-school?"  
>"Fine. . .I see nothing wrong with it. I love being around the kids," Belldandy smiled.<br>Rio was sharp with her quip. She pointed her left thumb at Chibi-chibi. Chibi-chibi was petting Ryo-oh-ki on the head. "How about her? She can be a real hand full." Rio chided. "She can be. . .but, I can see that she has a lot of things to play with," Belldandy said.  
>"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said.<br>"Chibi-chibi!" said the littlest one. Then, Chibi-chibi found a loose stick in the snow. She bent down to pick it up. After she picked it up, Chibi-chibi tossed it in the air. It fell down without a sound. She went after it.

Chibi-chibi tossed the stick for another four times. Rio watched as Chibi-chibi started to use the stick in another way. She started to draw lines in the snow. She drew lines around Ryo-oh-ki, Belldandy. Then, she ran up to Hotura and Abby. The two girls sat on the swings. They just talked for the longest time. They found that they had some in common. They had dads that worked for long hours. Then, the loss of their mothers was shared. "It seems like daddy when he died. . .I got a better chance in life. I grew up with a set of good friends who act like my family," Hotura said.  
>"I didn't know your dad died," Abby said. She was shocked to hear that Hotura lost her dad as well. "Yea, a couple of years back. His heart gave out," Hotura said as she bent her down. Her sadness was going to get the better of her. Hotura knew that she had the best start of life. She had wonderful friends and family. She was still weak, but as a Sailor Senshi she had the power of both life and death in her hands. Chibi-chibi popped in between them. She held up the stick in front of their faces. She squeaked,"Chibi-chibi!" "Yea, I see you," Hotura said with an off guarded smile.<br>"You are full of surprises, Chibi-chibi!" Abby said, coking her head to one side. The two girls giggled at the little stick carrier. The day wore on. Skuld told the girls that she had to go home and help Belldandy with her housekeeping. Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki and Kiyone had to go home too. They had to get home and start supper. All was left was Hotura, Chibi-chibi, Reenie, Abby, Jun-jun and Rio. Rio asked Abby if she didn't mind hat the girls were would walk home with her. Abby said,"No. . .I don't mind! I don't like walking sometimes by myself."  
>Jun-jun started to walk by herself. She pretended that she headed for home. She was going to wait and spring a trap for Abby. Jun-jun felt a great source of pure energy in Abby. Abby could be carrying a pure Star-seed. She was going to fail her mission for Galaxia, like her times that she and others Amazons for their Queen. "I just need to stand here and wait." Jun-jun said. She was nearly beaming in evil joy. "That kid. . .Abby is dripping with Star-seed power. I bet it's pure. I hope Galaxia is happy with the results!" Abby and Hotura were turning the corner. Rio, Chibi-chibi and Reenie were walking behind the two girls. Chibi-chibi wanted to play a little longer. Reenie was tried and wanted to get come. She needed to get her reading done for school on Monday. Rio held Chibi-chibi's hand as she thought of Dusty, school and her new job. She finally made a phone call to the Salem News. She told them that she willing to a couple of routes starting on Monday. She had to contact her cousin and Charlie about taking up a couple of routes for themselves. Hotura and Abby saw Jun-jun trying to climb up a tree. She was going fake the idea of losing a favorite toy plane that got stuck up in the tree. She asked the two girls with a boost up to the lowest branch of the tree. Hotura and Abby looked at each other for a minute. Then, Abby asked,"Why?" "I was playing with my mini-glider and it's now stuck in that tree!" Jun-jun pointed out.<br>Instant, a toy glider appeared in the lowest branch. "I need to someone to help me get it down." "It looks very expensive. . ." Hotura said. She peered up at the toy. "Yea, dad is going to kill if come home empty handed," Jun-jun lied. She tried to sound like she was going to be in trouble by her misadeverses with the plane.  
>"I know how that is," Abby expressed a great deal sympathy. "Me too!" Hotura added. Both girls lost favorite toys and things by carelessly misplacing them. They willing to help. Jun-jun told them to lower their hands. She was going to use their hands as a platform. Both girls lowered their arms. Then, they bent down to make a human platform for Jun-jun to climb on. She climbed up the tree after climbing up on the girls' arms. She reached up to get the toy plane. She pretended to loose her balance. She wiggled in place. She was going to make Abby and Hotura lose their balance as well. "What's going on?" Abby asked a panicked. "I'm losing my balance. Did someone move?" jun-jun asked sharply. "I don't think so," Hotura gasped. "Oh, no!" Jun-jun squeaked. She began to wave her arms around. Then, each girl fell down to the ground. Abby fell down on the snow pavement. She felt a little pain as she laid on the pavement on her side. Hotura fell on her chest. She hit the cold frozen ground. There was slight pain as she breathed. Her breath was knocked out her. Jun-jun on the other hand, did a hand flip. She landed gracefully on her feet. She stared down at the bodies. An evil look flashed on her eyes. She boastfully laughing as she apologized, "Hey, look. . .got my plane. . .Sorry, I wanted to get something. . .but, not for my dad!"<p>

Jun-jun threw her plane into the air. It quickly changed into a ball. Jun-jun raised right her hand into the air. A pool stick appeared out of nowhere in her hand. She believe her luck. Galaxia was going to be well pleased. Abby looked up at Jun-jun who was cuing up. Her mind was sharp as she spoke,"What are you doing. . .who are you?" "Nobody. . .just a kid who wanted to look at something that you own," Jun-jun sneered. Her coat and long pants instant changed into her Amazon Circus outfit. "What?" Abby demanded as she tried to sit up. "A look at your Star-seed!" Jun-jun took careful aim. Then, she let her stick hit the ball which appeared instantly in her hands. She watched as the ball stop sign. Then, it flew across the road to a large tree. It zipped past Reenie, Chibi-chibi and Rio. Reenie and Rio jerked to attention. "The enemy!" Reenie gasped. "Yea," Rio said. She picked up Chibi-chibi. They darted in back of a garage. They watched as the ball hit the tree that Jun-jun had climbed on. It bounced off and slammed into Abby*s back. She let out a scream. Abby felt to the ground in an unconscious state. Hotura glanced up. She realized who that girl was. Galaxia found the Sailors in Salem. She tried to set up. "Oh, no. . ." she cried out of her own pain. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" shouted a child*s voice. A shower of pink hearts hit Jun-jun in the face. Abby*s Star-seed came into view. A ball of sparkling white light surrounded the Star seed. It was pure. . .but not like the Star-seeds of the Sailors. jun-jun had to work fast. If that blasted Sailor Chibi-moon wasn*t there. Jun-jun would have a great chance to take that seed. Sailor Chibi-moon stood in front of Jun-jun. She had her Moon Kaleidoscope in her hands. Jun-jun didn*t like the idea of this little pip-squeak trying to stop her plans. Jun-jun jumped up to avoid those dang pink hearts. She landed on a porch roof. She had to think of something. There was just one Sailor Senshi. Or so Jun-jun thought. "Only little Star-seed stealing creep runs and hides,"  
>shouted another voice. "What?" Jun-jun glanced around nervously. "Why do you have to take her seed?" Sailor Acardia leapt up on the roof to be with Jun-jun."It hought you were gone and the Dead Moon Circus was destroyed." "You. . .How do you know me!" Jun-jun glared at Sailor Acardia. "Beside that Galaxia gave me a new start." Jun-jun was now mad. She had to call up a lemure. She snapped,"I call on the Illusionist Calypso. . .Front and center!" "As you wish. . ." a voice sounded like breaking glass echoing in the street. "Oh, no. . ."Sailor Chibi-moon gasped. "Hurry, put back Abby*s Star-seed. . .I*ll transform into Sailor Saturn behind that garage over there!" Hotura said as she spotted a garage across the street. A dark shadow came out from the tree. It twisted and formed into a crystal walking doll. It*s little pin curls were made out of pink glass, while it*s face, arms and legs were made out of green glass. A translucent glass dress shone like silver in the day light. The Sailor Senshi were out numbered. Jun.-jun was going to make short work on Sailor Acardia. She was pushing with all of her might, trying to get Acardia off the roof. "Take care of those brats on the sidewalk now. I will deal with this one, myself!" Jun-jun screamed. "O.K." the doll*s voice crackled. She saw Sailor Chibi-moon and Hotura together. Chibi-moon instantly helped Hotura to stand up. "Let*s play. . .doilies. I have got all the time in the world to play!" "Not on your life!" another voice commanded. Sailors Jupiter and Mars came running down the street. The two girls saw the sailors. Sailor Jupiter told Mars to take out the doll while she was going to help Sailor Acardia. Jupiter ran up and jumped towards the roof. She shouted as she took careful aim at Jun-jun,"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Calypso saw the other two running towards Abby*s body and Sailor Chibi-chibi. Sailor Mars stood her ground as she shouted,"MARS FLAME SHOOTER!" She was near the two girls. A flaming arrow came out of Sailor Mars*s fingers. She took careful aim. The arrow flew past the girls. It struck the doll with a fiery blast. The doll was consumed with the heat. "Sailor Mars!" Sailor Chibi-moon squeaked.<p>

"Where is Abby and Sailor Chibi-chibi!" Sailor Mars asked the two girls. "Abby and Sailor Chibi-chibi are together," Hotura said. She began to walk on the grass. Then, she felt her ankle twist. She let out a quiet yip. The Star-seed is with Sailor Chibi-chibi," Sailor Chibi-Moon said. Then, she heard Hotura*s yip. While this was going on, Jun-jun was nearly pushed off of the roof by Sailor Jupiter*s blast. Jun-jun had a hold of Sailor Acardia*s hands. She was going to down the ground with Sailor Acardia clinging to her. Sailor Acardia closed her eyes to avoid the blast. She relied on her other seances to keep from falling. Jun-jun was losing her grip on Sailor Acardia*s arms. Sailor Acardia was going to let go. She was going to her own powers to make this child of the Dead Moon Circus stop. Staying focused, Sailor Acardia said,"Mystic Dreams!" A bracelet on Sailor Acardia*s left arm began to glow. A rose coloured light flooded around her arm. It instantly slammed against Jun-jun*s chest. It felt like her heart was going to stop in a blink of an eye. There was nothing that felt so warm which Jun-jun had experienced before. She broke away from Acardia*s gasped. Standing Jun-jun was going to leave buy the looks of things. Then, she screamed,"CALYPSO. . . TAKE THE SEED, NOW!"  
>"Shoot. . .my powers like yours Jupiter, I can only stun them," Sailor Acardia uttered. "We work as a team. . . you are just as important as Sailor Moon," Jupiter said, trying to consul her sister Senshi. "The real trouble is the monster down there." Then, she pointed down to the glass doll. Calypso was now poised over Abby and Sailor Chibi-chibi. Sailor Chibi-chibi tried to act brave as she held the Star-seed in her hands.<br>"WORLD SHAKING!" a voice shouted. A blast of yellow light hit the doll. On the corner stood Sailor Uranus. The doll began to scream. It cracked under the pressure from another attack.  
>Sailor Chibi-moon and Hotura glanced over to the outer Senshi. "Sailor Uranus!" cried Sailor Chibi-moon.<br>"Take Hotura to safety, Little lady. . ." Sailor Uranus sharply called out. "O.K." Sailor Chibi-moon said as she led her friend Hotura across the street. "What?" Jun-jun snapped. "I think you lost out," Sailor Acardia said. She pointed out to Sailor Chibi-chibi replacing the Star-seed back into the right body. "How?" Sailor Uranus questioned the other Senshi. The other were puzzled. Did Sailor Chibi-chibi what the purity level in the Star-seeds. Could she tell which kinds of purity they are. Sailor Mars said,"We disgust about that later." "Yea. . .let*s get rid of this doll and her put in the trash," Sailor Jupiter said. "How?" Sailor Acardia said. "Planet Power!" Sailor Mars said.  
>I wasn*t in the use of planet power. I don*t know if I*m strong enough!" Sailor Acardia said. "I had enough of this chit-chat. I*m leaving," Jun-jun said. She turned to say,"You play nice with your playmates. I*m going home, empty handed." Then, Jun-jun disappeared in a fleche of green light. "I want to play. . ." the doll uttered in a blank tone. She turned to face Sailor Uranus. She held out her hands. Instantly, a dark crystal ball took shape in Calypso*s hands. She began to bounce it in place. The crystal ball rattled as it hit the pavement. After a few bounces, Calypso said,"Dark Crystal ball turn into a Star-seed." The ball did what it was told to. It smacked into the pavement. It cracked in to three Star- seeds. "What?" Sailor Mars gapped. "No. . .way," Sailor Jupiter growled.<br>"The right one is in the body of Abby. . .it*s just a trick. I*ve seen it done with pick-pockets. They try to fool you with the same in the looks as the purse or wallet that they stole," Sailor Acardia said. "She*s right. . .Sailor Chibi-chibi was there with Abby all the time," Sailor Uranus said. "She had the seed." "Why trick us. The seed is back in Abby. . .there is no possible way of getting it out," Sailor Jupiter remarked, a little angry. "Illusions. They are trying to fool us. . .but, it*s too late!" Sailor Mars, huffed a little ticked off. "Let*s do it. . .before she attacks Sailor Chibi-chibi!" Sailor Uranus uttered loudly. The other three agreed. Each one of the Sailors turned to face the doll. Sailor Mars shouted,"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
>"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "URANUS PLANET POWER!" Sailor Uranus shouted.<p>

"ACARDIA PLANET POWER!" Sailor Acardia shouted. Then, the four Sailors shouted,"SAILORS PLANET ATTACK!" The doll was infused with brilliant rays of red, green, yellow and rose coloured lights. Each Sailor felt the powers drain from their bodies. Then, the doll smashed in to thousand pieces. The crystal pieces floated in the air. Instinctively, the Sailors geared up for one more attack. "WORLD SHAKING!" shouted Sailor Uranus. MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
>"MYSTIC DREAMS!" Sailor Acardia shouted. The crystal shards were quickly turned into dust. Abby started to wake up. Sailor Acardia called for Hotura come and help Abby. The others were going. Sailor Chibi-moon wanted to stay. Sailor Acardia said it was O.K. but, she wanted to be there too in case something else would happen.<p>

"Wow! Look at the poster!" Serena squeaked. In the school lunch room, there was a crowd that stood in front of the large plate glass window. A double sided poster was being taped to the window by a student. It nearly screamed the fact there was a sweet heart dance at the gym. Rei, Rio, Seiya, Ryoko, Serena and Ayeka were standing in front of the window. Rei studied the poster,"It sounds like fun!" "Yea. . .I never been to a sweet heart dance before!" Ryoko said.

Seiya asked as he glanced at Ryoko,"First time?" "  
>Yea, I just wish I had a dress. . .A really super one!" Ryoko sighed. "I would like to have a dress too. . .I have been to many balls and dances before," Ayeka sighed. She placed a hand up to her left check. "It sounds like Cinderella," Seiya giggled a little. He was trying to play up the fact that the girls were acting like princesses until the night of the dance. He glanced up at Ayeka. Serena said in resolution,"I*m going to get me a dress this weekend!" "As long you didn*t spend all your grant money at the quick mart!"<br>Rei jokingly griped. Serena felt the sting of Rei*s statement. She turned to glare at Rei. "Rei," she snapped. "For your information. . .I didn*t spend all of my money at the quick mart!" "When is the dance?" Rio asked. She was standing behind Serena and Seiya. Then, she saw Stephanie walking up to the crowd. They were now waiting for lunch to start. "It says here. . .at seven, on Valentine weekend," Ryoko said. She placed a hand up to her chin. "It sounds like there is going to be a lot of fun at the dance!" Seiya smiled. He was hoping to ask Serena on a date for that night.

There was a major shake up in the English department at the high school. A new subitatue teacher took over for a teacher who was sick. He was old fashion, strict and proper. He didn*t like the students who were lax on their studies. He ran across Seiya and Ryoko in one class. He thought that Ryoko was coarse and Seiya was just another pretty boy goofing off in class. They were hard workers, but they didn*t come up to his standards. Rio had no trouble with the class. Although she did feel uncomfortable about being stared at by the teacher. There was an evil that Rio couldn*t place her finger on at the time. Washu was getting a can of soda when she met the new teacher. She stood in line at the Lunch room, waiting for her can form the pop machine. The new teacher was tall with a careworn face, slightly wavy brown hair and brown-blue eyes. He wore a nondescript black suit. He walked up to Washu. He asked rather sharply,"Shouldn*t you be in class?" Washu jerked her head at the head. She raised a surprised eyebrow at him. She was going to be mistaken of a little kid because of her height. She didn*t mind the comment, but the inflection of the teacher*s voice gave Washu a biting feeling. "I*m sorry. . .I*m not a student. . .I*m a teacher at this school,"she said, her voice was practically harsh in tone. "Oh, are you sure?" the teacher asked. He raised a black eyebrow towards her.

"Yes, I*m Miss Washu. . .the school*s newest chemistry teacher. I have been a teacher for about a month!" Washu said, trying to keep her cool. She was starting to not like this guy who calls himself a teacher.

Realizing that his comment was felt as an insult, the teacher apologizing. "I*m sorry," his teeth clicked. "I thought you were a child." Then, he bowed his head sightly as he spoke,"Good day!" Washu watched as the teacher walked away from her. She turned to reach down to her can of soda. She thought to herself,"What a strange man!" "What a gorgeous dress!" Reenie said.

She was peering over Rei*s shoulder. "Yea, I don*t know which one to pick from," Rei sighed as she tossed the magazine that she was reading on the coffee table.  
>Rei and Reenie were at Miss Gina*s house. Miss Gina didn*t mind having a house full of young people. They came to her house to study and hang out. There was something to do. Some of the girls were in the living room, looking over a stack of magazines. Some sat on chairs from the dinning room, some sat on the living room floor and others were perched on the sofa. They were trying to gear up for the valentine*s dance at the high school. The floor was littered with magazines, notes and coloured pencils. "I don*t know about this one," Urd sighed as she held up a picture of a wafer thin girl in a green Victorian gown with a train. The other girls stared at the picture. Lita said as she stared at the picture for a minute,"It*s pretty. . .but," "But, it*s too much for a school dance!" Serena spoke with a surprised glance.<br>Rio, who was looking at a doll magazine to get an idea or two said,"Ever since Titanic they have been pushing that look for a couple of years!"  
>"You don*t like it?" Reenie asked, coking her head to one side. "It*s too," Rio began to say. "Too formal!" Kiyone uttered with a pout.<br>"The train is pretty, but is needed?" Mihoshi asked. Taiki and Tenchi were sitting at the computer table. They were doing some research for one of Tenchi*s classes. Tenchi was sitting at Taiki*s left. He turned his head to view the girls. The two guys heard the girls chattering. Tenchi signed in an appalled mood,"Girls! I can*t believe it. Why the fuss?"  
>"You know how some girls are. They want at least two or three dresses to pick from. . .even it*s the last minute!" Taiki murmured loudly as he clicked on a web page of links. "The girls want to go through that? I am going to keep away from out there. If I want to finish my homework," Tenchi rolled his eyes. Taiki sensing a disagreement rising up from nowhere, uttered,"Don*t count your chickens before the hatch!"<p>

"Oh, Tenchi dear!" Ayeka said in little girl voice. She squeaked loudly so Tenchi and Taiki could hear from across the room. "How about this?" She held up a magazine in Tenchi*s direction.  
>"Oh, boy!" Tenchi yipped softly. He gripped his note book.<br>"See, I what I told you," Taiki said as he sat back in the chair. He raised a hand up to his chin.  
>Ayeka walked over to where Taiki and Tenchi were sitting at. She clutched at the magazine to her chest. The perturbed look on Ayeka*s face was not in the best situations of finishing up homework. Tenchi raised a hand up to forehead. His eyes were closed. He didn*t want to face Ayeka. Ayeka noticed that Tenchi wasn*t paying attention to her. She had to keep her cool, if she wanted to remain graceful. She needed Tenchi*s opinion about this dress. "I*m going to stay focused on this stuff!" Ayeka pouted. "But, I need your opinion too!" Tenchi was too busy to even look at her. Ayeka was really not ticked off with Tenchi. She marched over where Yaten was. Yaten sitting on the last step on the stair case, doing his homework. He wanted to get done with it before reading an assignment for English class. Ayeka stood in front of the pretty boy singer. She held out the magazine for him to look at. She asked him in a clear prissy voice,"What do you think, Yaten!" Yaten looked up at Ayeka and the magazine. He didn*t like to be bothered by a girl who could not choose anything for herself. He huffed a little annoyed,"The dress is prefect for you. . .if you fix up you hair differently!" Yaten*s quip made Ayeka steamed. She rolled up the magazine in the left hand. She began to strike her open right palm with the magazine. Snarling, Ayeka asked,"What did you say?"<br>Yaten wasn*t paying attention. He learned to shut himself from the rest of the world in order to pay attention to the task at hand. Taiki and Tenchi glanced over to Yaten and Ayeka were. "What are you doing, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked. Taiki said as he observed,"I think she*s going to smack Yaten on the head with the magazine." "Hey, Yaten. . .what did you get for question ten?" Jerry asked she walked from the kitchen. "Uh?" Yaten uttered as he watched Ayeka was going to lower the boom on his head. "What did you get?" Jerry asked. He tapped his chin with the end his pen. "Forty-eight," Yaren appeared to be nervous as he prayed in his mind that Ayeka wasn*t going to hit him. "Oh, are you sure?" Jerry looked at Yaten. Then, he witnessed what was gone to unfold in front of him.  
>Ayeka wanted a fast apology. She asked,"Are you going to say sorry Yaten?"<br>"What*s going on?" Jerry demanded Ayeka. A perturbed look was now set on Jerry*s face.  
>"I just told Ayeka that she was prefect in the dress if she wore her hair up," Yaten gulped nervously.<br>Jerry was going to save Yaten from being smacked by Ayeka. He instantly came to Yaten*s defense. He gazed at her as he quietly demanded,"Let me see the dress?"

"Uh?" Ayeka gaped. She was flabbergasted. She wasn*t excepting Jerry*s reaction. "Come on. . .let me see the dress?" Jerry held out his left and which above Yaten*s head. Yaten quickly covered his head with both hands. He was still afraid of Ayeka. Jerry was handed the magazine. He unrolled it and study the picture. After a couple of minutes of Jerry*s studying the dress. He came up with a salutation that Yaten had in the fist place. He said,"Ayeka. . .you should wear your hair up. It would like nice." His voice a little more gentle in the tonal inflection. Ayeka*s jaw dropped. Both Jerry and Yaten shared the same idea. Ayeka was a little self-centered. She needed to drop her ego a few pegs. Yaten was spared the torture. He heard Jerry tell Tenchi to catch the magazine. The magazine glided past Yaten*s head and into Tenchi*s hands. Ayeka heard Ryoko asking her,"Hey, Ayeka!"

Ayeka couldn*t say a thing. Jerry*s quiet attitude blew the Prissy Princess away. Yaten uncovered his head. He noticed Jerry was standing next to him. He saw Ayeka walked back to the group of girls. Seiya who was sitting at the window seat with Allen was working on irregular verbs. Seiya was like he was getting the hang of English. Allen poked Seiya on the foot with his foot as Ayeka tried to talk to Mina about another dress. They over heard Yaten*s verbal assault on Ayeka*s pride. Allen and Seiya both signed out of disbelief,"Girls!" Allen slapped the end of his pen at the top of his English book.  
>Seiya shook his head. Gina had the table in the dinning room set up as a nerve center. She was helping Steve with his history notes. A tiny smile flashed on her lips as she heard the girls chattering. It reminded her of the days of going dancing with her boyfriend. Rio told Belldandy, Ami, Haruka and Michiru that Dusty was going to be in his dress whites. While Abby told Reenie, Skuld, Sasami and Hotura that she wished she was seventeen. Galaxia felt like she needed more power. Jun-jun had caught pure power from Abby. The power was average. She knew where the Star-seed of almost Sailor Senshi purity. She was going to set trap. He heard about the person*s who were in Tokyo who had pure Star-seeds. It was the fate of that Senshi or carrier of a pure Star-seed. In the throne room, Tigereye and Jedeite stood in front of Galaxia. She instructed the two in where the next target was. "This is a prefect creature! She had a pure Star-seed!" Galaxia purred with an evil grin. A ball of green light appeared out nowhere. It hoovered in front of Tigereye and Jedeite. A picture came in to focus. A young girl with brown hair was being viewed. The two made mental notes. This wasn*t special on the outside. One the inside the power could open up a door that was long sealed shut. A shadow of the moon was going to rise. "The good Prince told me of a creature that hosted off the keeper of Pegasus. Reenie*s other self is named Wicked Lady!" Galaxia spoke darkly.<br>"Yes. . .then, there is Mistress Nine," Tigereye agreed.  
>"Professor Tomoe said the Mistiness Nine was in his daughter*s soul. Hotura was born with the power of planet Saturn!" Jedeite added. Tigereye recognized who the girl was. He had seen the girl at school. He told Galaxia and Jedeite that she was a student at the high school. She was really a nobody and she wouldn*t be missed. Galaxia instructed them to attack the girl on her way home. The Sailor Senshi wouldn*t suspect two normal high school students would be working for Galaxia. ***<p>

The next day, Seiya and Jerry were going to study hall. A girl wearing a long dress walked down the hall. She was coming from study hall. She was deep in thought. She hoped that her ex-boyfriend wasn*t going to stop her in the hallway. Tigereye stopped in the same hallway. He pretended to wait for someone. He looked like a student with a blue sweater and black jeans. He was spying for the right time to strike. Seiya stopped in the hall when he saw Mina and Rei walking down the hall. He was going to ask them how their reports for Mister Lewis*s English class went. He saw the girl who was Tigereye*s victim. To Seiya, the girl was just a normal person. Then, he noticed her sporting a bruise on her left cheek. Seiya felt sorry for her. She walked into the void of faceless beings in order to vanish. She walked to another class. Seiya walked to the study hall. Jerry was already at a desk chair, reading a book. Seiya walked over to a desk-chair that was front of Jerry*s. He sat down as the last bell rang. Without looking, Seiya asked Jerry in a whisper,"Did you see that girl with the bruise on her check?" Jerry whispered back in the same manner,"Yea. . .but, we can*t do anything unless we see it happening. We can help, but at a safe distance."  
>Seiya didn*t like the answer that Jerry gave. He wanted to help the girl anyway he could. "Is that all?" Seiya*s eyes burned a little anger. "Yea, I knew about," Jerry was starting to say before the teacher told the class to settle down. Seiya had his book bag on the desk. He unzipped the bag to get out his grammar book. He grabbed it from the opened book bag. He opened the book to start on his homework. ***<p>

Tigereye waited for the last bell to ring. The end of the school day was going to pay off quite well. Most if the student were getting ready to go home. Seiya wasn*t going home with Taiki or Yaten. He received a note from the basketball coach. The coach was interested in Seiya as a sub during the season which was in full swing. Seiya walked down the hall when saw the girl with the bruised cheek putting a couple of books in her locker. The words from Jerry when they spoke in study-hall,*keep your distance* were on Seiya*s mind. Jerry knew about cases of a girl or boy in an abusive relationship. It was best to let the teachers help the person in trouble. Seiya continued to walk down the hall. He was headed for the gym. He stopped in front of the lunch room. When he saw Rio and Charlie standing at one of the set of double doors. The two girls were going to buy over the week-end. Seiya said as he stopped in front of the girls,"Hi, girls!" "Hey, Seiya!" Rio said. "Where you are going?" Charlie said. "Gym. Couch Muller was asking about me. He wants me to play as a sub for the rest of the season," Seiya smiled. "You must be good!" Rio said. She loved to encourage people. "Always," he blushed. "Then, I*ll be covering you when you are on the court!" Charlie said. "You!" Seiya sounded surprised. "Yea. . .you are looking at the new sports writer for the Quaker!" Charlie squeaked. Then, she clasped her hands in front of her. "That*s cool!" Seiya said. Then, there was a scream that filled the hallway. This was a scream of a student who was playing around. Seiya and Rio snapped to attention. There was a dead calm before the storm. Charlie said in puzzlement,"I wonder what was that?" Seiya said in a rapid tone,"Charlie. . .go down the gym and tell Coach Muller that I will unable to meet him today. I*ll see him tomorrow."  
>Charlie surprised at Seiya*s statement, asked,"Where are you going?" "I*m going to investigate," Seiya turned to go back the way he came.<br>"If you mind the company. . .I*m going with you!" Rio said. She turned on her heels to follow Seiya. Then, there was another scream. There was not time to loose. Seiya and Rio darted up the hallway. Charlie stood in the hallway very much confused. Around the corner, Seiya grabbed Rio by the arm and pulled her in a doorway. Rio asked as she felt Seiya pulling her in,"What?" "I saw someone," Seiya whispered. Rio craned herself over Seiya*s left shoulder to see who was in danger. It was that girl who Seiya saw coming out of study hall. She was trapped, trying to find a way out from a guy who was a foot taller than she was. He was at least hundred and eighty pounds. The girl had been crying hard. She was pleading to be left alone. Tigereye was at the other end of the hallway. He witnessed the same events that Seiya and Rio were watching. The guy had the girl pinned to a wall of lockers. He snarled,"Listen. . .where do you think you are going?" "Home," the girl nervously uttered. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. The guy leaned forward. His breaths were hot against the girl*s face. There was an evil look in his eyes. He said cooly,"You think. . .that*s where you are going. . .not really!"

The guy stopped talking and looked around. He thought he was being spied upon. Rio and Seiya pushed themselves against the wall in order not to get caught. They were going to help this girl. There was no room for thinking or talking over ideas of helping the girl. She needed help in the worst way and fast. Seiya said to Rio,"I*m going to take the jerk on." Rio was shocked to hear Seiya*s statement. She gasped,"What if a teacher spots you?" "I*m going to risk it!" Seiya*s eyes burned with anger. Seiya promised himself that he would help those who were on trouble when he and his two brothers came down to earth in their search of their princess. Rio*s mind was sharp, sharper than Seiya*s in her planning. She said,"No. . .I*ve got a better idea." "What?" Seiya questioned Rio*s idea making. "Throw something to distract the brute and run like heck!" Rio brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.  
>"That sounds like the most stupid of ideas," Seiya began to say. Then,they both heard a fist slamming against a locker. Then, Seiya said sadly,"But, there is no choice!"<p>

"Yea. We*ve got to it fast before she get hurt!" Rio breathed with conviction. "Do you have anything?" "I want you to run past the office. There are still couple of teachers inside. Yea," Rio pulled out an audio tape from her purse. "Here!" She handed it to Seiya. He held it in his left hand. Taking a deep breath, Seiya started to walk down the hall. Rio closed her eyes in prayer. She hoped that Seiya wasn*t going to get punched into coma. The guy who had the girl pinned to the lockers was at least forty pounds heavier than Seiya. Seiya waked up to the guy. Out of the guy*s left eye, he saw Seiya approaching him and the girl He snapped turning away from Seiya,"What do you want?"  
>Seiya said trying to sound defense,"What I want you to leave this girl alone!" The guy grunted,"What if I don*t!"<br>"Then, that*s a real sign of being be a real Baka-san!" Seiya*s eyes narrowed. He could feel the girl*s terror as she shook out of fear. Seiya remained calm. The guy*s head snapped in Seiya*s direction. He growled,"What did you just call me?" "I called you a Baka. . .which means in my language a real jerk or fool. . .that*s what you are," Seiya stared to walk backwards. "Why you!" the guy huffed. His arms were now at his sides. He seemed to tower over Seiya. Seiya still never showed fear as he began to taut the guy. Then, he jerked his hands around in waving movements. He spun around in order for his back to be facing the guy. "A fool. It real a sign of weakness when you have pick on a girl who doesn*t need your kind of personality." "Oh, yea," the guy growled again. He started to walk in Seiya*s direction. He was going to flatten Seiya for inferring. "I*m going to teach you a lesson!" The guy never did like anyone who wasn*t an American. Seiya was an exchange student, which gave the guy plenty of reason to him Seiya. He was going to take Seiya down a few notches. Seiya had a few things over the guy, speed and skill. Even as a Sailor Senshi, Seiya as Sailor Star-fighter had a prefect counter from the many battles against Galaxia and her minions. Seiya movements seemed to be calculated. He began to walk a little faster. He hoped that Rio*s plan was going to work. Seiya*s ears stained to hear the guys shoes as the guy began to walk a little faster too. The guy ignored the girl*s screams. "LEO!"  
>Seiya jerked away a little when he felt the air change. Leo was trying to hit him in the back. Then out of nowhere, Seiya broke in to sprint. Leo became instantly ticked off. Leo started to started to fellow Seiya down the hall, a little faster. "He*s cruisin* for a briusen*!" Leo yelled down the hall.<br>Seiya ran down the hall with graceful speed. He dodged Leo*s punches. It seemed Seiya was at least five steps ahead of Leo. Seiya felt pair of hands grab his left arm. He was whipped into a room. Then, he heard a door slamming. He skidded to a stop. Seiya wanted to know who pulled him in. "Are you Ok?" asked a voice. Seiya*s heart was pounding. "Yea," Seiya said, before swallowing hard. He tried to catch his breath. He asked, unsure about the voice,"Rio?"

"Yea, don*t worry. . .I took the liberty and locked the door," Rio said, not giving a chance to ask any questions. They heard Leo screaming for the now missing Seiya. Meanwhile, Angie was trying the use time that she had. Angie prayed, Leo didn*t come back.  
>He was going to hurt her. Then, she hoped the guy who was trying to stop Leo from hurting her didn*t get hurt himself by Leo*s fists. A voice out of nowhere asked,"Are you O.K.?"<br>The voice made Angie stop. It was dark, pulling Angie*s senses aside. A false feeling of security encircled the girl. She gasped,"What?" "I asked,*Are you O.K.?" the voice asked again. She looked around to find Tigereye standing next to her locker. It seemed like he popped out of nowhere. His fake look of concern on his face took Angie by surprise. She shook a little as she tried to speak. She gasped,"Yea, I*ll be fine."  
>Tiger asked,"Who was that anyways. The guy who you were talking to?" "My boyfriend. . .or ex," Angie sighed as she closed her locker. "Do you let him walk all over you!" Tigereye griped. He was trying to sound a tiny bit up set. "Yea," Angie dropped all of her books she was carrying. She was afraid of walking home. Somehow she felt safe at school.<br>Bending down to pick up the books, Tigereye purred gently,"Here, let me help you!" He was lulling her into a fake state of security. She said blankly,"Yea, I need someone to walk me home!"

"Is O.K." Tigereye noticed that Angie was calming down. He thought to himself with evil intentions,"This is too easy. . .it*s like taking candy from a baby!"

Angie was helped with her books. Tigereye wanted to contact Jedeite who also posed as a student. He decided not to. He wasn*t a Baka to share on this sweet power drain. Tigereye used his charm to aid Angie with her fears. Tigereye was patient as he asked Angie down the hall and out the door. Angie heard Leo yelling at Miss Washu. He was still looking for Seiya and Angie. Washu grabbed him and marched him down to the offices. She was commanding Leo to calm down. In the room, Seiya heard Leo going to the offices. Seiya and Rio walked over to the door. They stood for at least five minutes. Seiya pressed his left ear against the door. He whispered,"Is it safe?" "I think so," Rio whispered back as she stood stock still. Seiya stepped back a little. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. A small beam of light spilled out of the crack as he peered out the door. He didn*t hear any more noises. The coast was clear. Leo was now at the vice principal*s office. The two of them walked as quiet mice. They moved to their lockers. After grabbing their coats. Seiya and Rio were heading for home. He and his two brothers were invited to the Senshi*s for dinner. Ayeka would invited the Senshi or the Goddesses. The Goddesses would do the same. Fridays were the super long study sessions at Dusty*s house. There were snow ball fights at a football field near Stephanie*s. Seiya and Rio stopped in their tracks. In the middle of the parking lot, stood Tigereye. A figure was handcuffed to a knife throwers board. It*s head dropped from a great loss of power. . .life giving power. Rio noticed the figure was Angie. "Seiya. . .who*s that ?" she pointed to Tigereye. "I don*t know. . .but, I feel a sense of evil about this creep with the girl," Seiya hissed coldly. Seiya perceived danger in the air. The girl was definitely in trouble. "Duck behind this wall and transform!"  
>"Yea," Rio said in determination. They ducked behind the wall. Rio pulled out her necklace that she wore to change into Super Sailor Acardia. She said in quietly,"Acardia Planet Power!" Seiya snapped his fingers and said,"Fighter Star Make-up!"<br>White and pink lights flooded Seiya*s and Rio*s bodies. Angie was now unconscince. Her Star-seed was floating in front of her. Tigereye noticed that Angie*s Star-seed was pure and had power. It wasn*t like the ones that Prince Diamond or Jedeite had stolen from other bodies. He was reaching up to grab the Star-seed. He grinned devilishly,"This is going to be great!" He was completing a task on his own. No one was there to get in the way. Then, Tigereye heard a voice shouting. "I hate to bust your bubble. . .but, you can*t take something that doesn*t belong to you!" A white light blinded Tigereye as Sailor Acardia stood beside the wall. "Who are you?" Tigereye asked. He tried to cover his eyes with his left arm. "Out of the stars I came from. . .I*m Sailor Star-fighter," Sailor Star-fighter said. He stood on other beam of white light. "Yea, who*s the girl?" Tigereye pointed to Sailor Acardia. "I*ll shall shake up your dreams. . .I*m Sailor Acardia!" she said. "Now let her go. . ." Sailor Star-Fighter commanded. He hoped that Angie wasn*t hurt. He and the other Senshi hated when Galaxia and her crew picked on innocent humans as victims. "What if I don*t!" Tigereye snorted, feeling a little smug. He started to walk towards Sailor Star-fighter. "Galaxia needs new scouts of her own. I*m might take her after Star-seed power is drained." "HERE SAILOR ACARDIA CATCH!" Sailor Star-fighter shouted. He grabbed out it of Tigereye*s hand. He threw the seed at Sailor Acardia. Tigereye was closing in on Star-fighter. "Got it!" Sailor Acardia said. The Star-seed fell gently into her hands. "WHAT?" Tigereye screamed. He whipped around to see Sailor Acardia standing next to the wall. He glared at her to see if she the Star-seed. "I*ll take that!" a hand instantly snatched at the Star-seed. "Hey," Tigereye turned in a blink of an eye. Sailor Star-fighter stood two feet from him.  
>"I can*t believe you. . .you have to pick on a helpless girl like that one!" Sailor Star-fighter huffed. He rolled up his left hand into a fist.<br>"They are so weak," Sailor Acardia said.

"Gotta," said an other voice. A hand stopped Sailor Acardia. A guy dressed in a skier*s jacket and jeans stood in front of Sailor Acardia. He held the Star-seed like a delicate jewel between his hands.  
>"WHO ARE YOU?" Shouted Sailor Acardia.<br>"Would you like to know!" sneered the person. "Yea. . .I would like to know who the bully is. What*s use will be intended someone else*s Star-seed," said another voice. "Because out lady needed the power!" All eyes turned up towards the roof. Two more Sailor were now standing on the roof. "I don*t think so," as the first Sailor jumped and landed next to Sailor Acardia. Sailor Acardia said as she glanced at Sailor Moon,"I am glad for you to show up!"  
>"Hey. I can join in too?" the second Sailor asked before landing in front of the guy.<br>"Sailor Mars. . .you can join us anytime!" Sailor Acardia grinned. "What a pity. . .I and my associate have to leave this little party," the guy said. He shifted the Star-seed to one hand. Then, he balled the other hand into a fist. A light shot out of the fist. It changed into a cloud of grey mist. The guy instantly changed into Jedeite. Sailor Moon recognized who stood in front of her and others. She gapped,"Jedeite!" "It seems like Galaxia may of enjoyed the changed of location!" Sailor Star-fighter said. Anger burned in his eyes. "Right we are looking for the near perfect STAR-seed! Like this one!" Jedeite sneered. "I'm going finish this little together with a bang!" Sailor Acardia said in anger. She raised her fist and shouted,"Mystic Dreams!"

Sailor Acardia's left wrist glowed with a pink light coming from her coil bracelet. Jedeite three his fist the air. A shock wave of Naga-power slammed into sailor mars. It knocked Mars off of her feet. Sailor Acardia's aim was at Jedeite. It shot out and burned on to his left cheek. He held the star-seed tighter. He tried not to touch his cheek. "Sailor Mars are you O.K.?" Sailor Moon asked as she ran up to Mars. Trying to get on her hand and knees, Sailor Mars groaned,"Yea. . .I'll be fine!"  
>Sailor Acardia ran towards Jedeite up into the air. He wasn*t going let anyone have the star-seed. "Venus. . .love me chain encircle," shouted another voice. Jedeite was now sneered in Sailor Venus's chain. The pull for the chain made Jedeite drop the star-seed. Sailor Acardia was quick in her catch as it landed in her hands. She dropped in a kneeling pose before sprinting away from the Nega-creep. Jedeite screamed out of pain and anger. He was now upset. Sailor Star-fighter had his hands full as Tigereye used his whip at this pretty Sailor Senshi. Dodging in twisting, turning movements Sailor Star-fighter managed to avoid the whip. Tigereye growled loudly,"Stand still, you little fool!" "Why should I. This is a good work out," he teased the former Dead Moon Performer. Sailor Venus was standing at the door near the wall. She was taking it all in. "Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Sailor Mars. It was aimed at Tigereye. Sailor Star-fighter leapt into the air to avoid the attack from Sailor Mars. He landed on his feet. Tigereye felt the heat of the attack on his face. He tried to shield his face. Jedeite took a little power from the STAR-seed and turned it against the Sailor Venus. She jerked her hands away from the chain. The chain disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sailor Moon brought her hands together. Instantly the Eternal Tier appeared. She was going to use her Eternal Tial to cleanse Tigereye and Jedeite. Tigereye heard Sailor Moon shouting, "Honeymoon Starlight Kiss Therphy!"<br>He fell to the ground to avoid the blast. He thought of Galaxia and her need for power. He and Jedeite was letting her down. Then, he felt a cloud of mist creeping over his body. It was a sign from his mistress to pull back. In the same monument Jedeite waw taken away in the same fashion. Galaxia watched the seance unfold in front of her in her throne room. She felt a surge of power when Jedeite swiped some of Angie's pure Star-seed power. It might be not enough but, it was another step in her plans. The Star seed was dropped before Jedeite could escape. He let it go as Sailor Venus dropped her chain. The Star-seed got entangled in the chain. She pulled it back to find the seed in her hands. Angie fell to the ground after the knife throwing board had disappeared. The Sailors were left as the victors. The star-seed The star-seed was returned to it's rightful place. Sailors Acardia and Mars knelt down on Angie's left side. while Sailors Star-fighter, Moon and Venus stood on her right. Angie never knew who saved her. When she was waking up. . .the five Sailors left her.

***  
>Ami and Luna were watching for Mina, Serena , Rei, Rio and Seiya. Finally in the distance, five figures were walking across the street. Ami and Luna were worried for the girls and Seiya. Ami and Luna sat on the sofa in the front room. The door was opened to let the battle weary soldiers in. Their seances were still in full alert. Galaxia did shake them up to the very core. Seiya let the girls in first. Mina let Rei lean on her left shoulder. Serena and Rio came in after the first two walked to the end of the living room. Then, Seiya brought up the rear. Luna saw Rei. She asked after the door closed,"What happened?" "A girl from school was attacked by Galaxia's goons!" Seiya said out of concern. "What?" Ami asked. Then, Luna and Ami glanced at each other. Luna hopped off of Ami's lap. She walked tp Rei and Mina. Rei appeared to be a little sore. "I was attacked also. . .Jedeite and Tigereye seemed to be more powerful than ever!" REI sighed. Serena had a feeling that Galaxia was stepping up the powers of some in order to make her point across. Pure Star-seeds were very easily caught. Why are they just taking hunting down such normal people who don't have powers. Her mind back for a minute to the Death Busters. The Death Busters were gathering pure Heart-Crystal to release Mistress Nine. Was Galaxia following the same path? Serena wasn't certain. She looked at the others in the living room. She said,"Scout meeting. . .on call. Grab the others."<br>"Right!" Mina, Seiya and Rei agreed in unison.

"Galaxia is gearing up for an attack?" Rio said as she started to make her way to her bedroom.  
>"I got a bad feeling about this," Ami said. Luna noticed Rio walking to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. She asked,"Where are you going?" "To drop off my books. . .I*ll be back in a few!" Rio said. *** "It seems like Galaxia is using tacit that reminds me of our oldest of foes. . . Queen Beryl," Luna said. "What do you mean?" Taiki asked.<br>The Sailors were all there for a meeting. It was held in the T.V. room. Mina, REI, Serena and Lita sat on the sofa. Rio, Hotura, Reenie, Taiki and Ami were sitting on the floor. Haruka leaned against the one walls. Seiya sat on of the sofa arms. Yaten, Darien, Michiru, and Setsuna were on some chairs from the dinning room. Chibi-chibi sat on Rei's lap. Luna sat on Yaten's lap. While Artemis was sitting on Mina's lap. Finally, Diana was sitting sphinx like between Hotura and Reenie. "Queen Beryl was our first foes. She was a queen here on earth. She became Queen of the dark forces after she let the Nega-verse consume her," Ami said. "She had my brain washed. I turned against Serena and the others,"  
>Darien said.<br>"What was she after. . .the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Seiya asked. "Yes, she did fail. It cost Darien his memory if only a little while," Michiru said.  
>"It wasn't until Alen and Ann from the Doom Tree I got my memory back," Darien said. "Then, why the gathering of power. . .her dark army did attack Steve, Jerry and Dusty," Rio said as she cocked her head to one side. "Maybe to release someone in equal force . . .such as Queen Metalia or Pharaoh Ninety!" Artemis uttered. "I hope you are not right in that prediction!" Haruka said. "We have to be our highness of guard!" Rio said as the night had a hint of dark murmurs of the unknown future. Ryoko and Sasami were in the local fabric store, called Textiles and more. Ryoko had a simple idea of making a dress for the sweet heart dance. She found the idea in a magazine. A movie star used three yards of red cloth to make a body wrap. She showed it to Sasami. She loved the idea. Sasami was going to help Ryoko with the dress. All it really took was a simple stitch along one side to hold the dress together. There was no extra fuss. Ryoko and Sasami asked Washu to help with the sewing. The right cloth had to be bought. Ryoko and Sasami were standing in front of a rack fabric bolts. Ryoko asked Sasami as she pulled out a piece of fabric,"What about this. . ." It was a plain fabric. Sasami ran her right hand past the cloth.<br>Then, she ran a scepitrcal eye. She wondered what kind of fabric it was. She asked Ryoko what was the fabric it was made out of. She replaced the piece that she was holding. She reached over to pull on the bolt. She became confused as she stared at the edge of the bolt. It was a mixture of letters and numbers which threw Ryoko off balance. She tried to make out any sense of the bolt. Sasami watched asRyoko tried her best on reading the bolt. She asked,"What's wrong?" "I don't know. . ." Ryoko gaped as a puzzled look was stuck on her face.  
>"Let me look," Sasami said. Ryoko lowered the bolt at Sasami's eye level. She glanced at it for a minute. "I think it's cotton." "Oh, we then we need three yards of this," Ryoko said as she moved the bolt back to an upright level. "We also need some coloured thread to match the cloth," Sasami added.<br>Ryoko thought of adding a little spark to her dress. "Maybe something to add a tiny bit of zip!" "How about a silver mid-drift?" Sasami asked. She came up with a great idea. Following the idea. She said,"I wonder what kind of gauze or netting we can use!" Sasami giggled as she was enjoying herself in the making of Ryoko's dress,"Let's check out the netting and the gauze!" Sasami and Ryoko walked over the bolts of netting and light weight gauze. They were looking for a shear silvery material. As they glanced over the bolts, a young girl began to watch them at the end of the isle. She was in the same age group as Sasami. She was extremely pale in colour. Her eyes were haunting blue. She watched in cold rapture at Sasami. The young girl stood in the isle way as Sasami and Ryoko glanced over bolts of netting. The young girl was named Yugi. She walked up very slowly to Sasami and Ryoko. Ryoko felt the back of her neck began to prick. A feeling of evil gnawed at her. She heard Sasami,"I'll take this.  
>. .it's pretty." Ryoko had a flood of memories. They hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered a young girl who was a terror. the girl was named Yugi. Yugi was born on the planet of Juri. She came to earth in a frozen state. AFTER a two millennium sleep, she attacked the Masaki shrine. She nearly destroyed the shrine and hurt Yoshou. She tried to Tenchi from guarding the planet. She had three shadowy creatures to do her bidding. Hotsuma who lured Ryoko back her former life as a space pirate. Then, Tsugaru who taunted Ayeka into believing, Tenchi had feelings for Sakuya. Sakuya was another shadow who had no memories of anything, except meeting Tenchi at school. Finally, Matori battled Ayeka for Sasami in which Ayeka lost out. Ryoko incited front of Sasami in order to protect her. She hissed coldly,"Yugi." The girl lied blankly,"I don't know what you are talking about!" Her eyes were stared coldly at Ryoko. She was trying to see Sasami. There was no way of getting through when Ryoko was there. "Yugi?" the little girl snorted. "What a name!" "Why you little, brat!" Ryoko hissed coldly. Sasami stepped back to see where Yugi was. She wondered who Ryoko was talking to. She was surprised to see Yugi. She and the others believe that Yugi was sealed in a crystal tomb after the battle with Tenchi. Who had the power to open the tomb. Yugi's henchmen didn't have enough strength to awaken this little demon child. Sasami gaped. The words seemed to fall out of her mouth,"Yugi. . . you are here?" "Sasami?" the little girl cried out in a whisper. Somehow the smoke screen of lies, crumbled in front of the three. Yugi was remembering how nice and kind Sasami really was. It seemed like a bad dream forcing itself into a headache. Yugi quickly placed a hand up to her cheek. She gaped. then, she whipped her hand into a fist. She pointed at Ryoko. A beam of lightcame out of her fist.<br>It shot out of her hand. It was aimed at Ryoko. Ryoko couldn*t dodge it in time. Ryoko winced at the pain after the beam smacked her in the stomach. Then, Yugi said before disappearing,"Let this be warning to you, Ryoko. I'll take Sasami this time and I'm not giving her back." Yugi vanished in beam of black light.

Sasami was deeply shaken up. Ryoko rubbed the sore spot on her stomach. Ryoko knew evil was coming to plague the house of Masaki. She thought to herself,"I got a bad feeling!" Sasami placed a hand on Ryoko's arm. She gasped quietly,"I'm scared. . .Ryoko." ***

Where is Dusty taking you?" Serena asked Rio.  
>"Out to Columbiana! There is a dress I heard that is smashing!" Rio said as took a cup from the counter. The two girls were in the kitchen. Rio was grabbing a quick lunch before Dusty was picking her up. "I'm going to pick up an old dress I saw in this shop!" Rio said as she walked over to the sink. She turned on the tap to run a bit of water into the cup. "Cool! Are you going to wear at the dance?" Serena giggled. "Yea," Rio sighed a little dreamily.<br>"I hope you have a good time." "I will."  
>*** Urd was trying out the dress which she was going to wear to the dance. She stood in front of a full length mirror. The dress was black, long, strapless with a plunging back and clung to every curve on her body. She began to move about. Urd wanted to use this dress. It seemed like Belldandy was making Urd wear was what in Belldandy's closet. Pretty, normal and old fashion was Belldandy's liking. This was Urd in the most of daring of ways. She began to dance very slowly. Urd didn't know she was being spying upon by her little sister Skuld. Skuld was dropping a set of blankets and sheets to Urd and Keiichi. Belldandy was doing the week's washing. The door just happened to unlocked and opened to Urd's bedroom. After three times of knocking, Skuld got tired of just standing with the sheet in her arms. Urd was too wrapped up the music playing in her head to know that she was being watched. She slowly glided and spun around. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Urd saw Skuld standing in the doorway with the laundry basket in her arms. Skuld had a surprised and amused look on her face. She asked,"What are you doing? Waiting for your prince?"<br>"Uh?" Urd blushed. She stopped dancing. "I didn't see you come in." "Yea. I've got your blanket. Where do you want me to put it?" "On the bed!" Urd pointed to her bed. "O.K." Skuld said as she stepped in to the room. She walked over to the bed. She gently placed the blanket on the bed. Skuld noticed Urd's dress and the alluring, back. She blushed as she how plunging that back really was. Urd noticed that Skuld was staring over at the dress. She grinned dreamily, trying to impress her little sister,"Well what you do think?" Skuld placed a hand on her chin. She hummed a little as her mind began to think. Then, she flatly,"It's pretty, but, if I were you. . .I would cover up you boney back!" What?" Urd jerked to attention. She balled up her fists. She hissed like cat,"Why you little?" "Outside of that, you look fab!" Skuld said, shrugging her shoulders. Throw for a complete loop, Urd didn't know what to make of her little sister. She gaped in goofy, bug-eyed glance at Skuld,"I look like a bottle of laundry soap?" A little abashed at Urd's statement, Skuld shook her head. She said,"No. . .it's a word that I picked up from Reenie. she picked it from that Rio girl!" The answer came very plain from Urd's mouth,"Oh, I take it. . . she not from here!" "She's from the U.K. Where ever that is." "England." "I wish I was going. so, I can wear a dress. . .a really great dress!" Skuld was little jealous of her oldest sister.

"Oh!" Urd repeated. This was a surprise. Skuld was thinking of other things beside ice-cream and robots. "You do? You want to talk about it?" Urd moved over to the bed. Then she pointed to the bed. She was indicating to her little sister to sit down on the bed. They were going to have a heart-to-heart talk about the puzzling thing in the world. Boys!

Belldandy was looking for Skuld. She went to Urd's bed room. Belldandy was surprised to see Skuld and Urd talking, not fighting. She smiled as she listened to her two sisters. Belldandy peeked in bed room. Skuld was laying on her stomach with her feet in the air.  
>While Urd was sitting next to Skuld on the edge of the bed. Skuld asked all sorts of questions about the boys who attended the High school. She was curious about them. What they were like. She did have a slight flirt with a human boy who was trying to teach her how to ride a bike. It was Skuld's first experience with a boy on her own. Urd told Skuld that some of the boys were O.K. A few were flat out dumb. Couple of them were gentleman. Smart, funny and sensible. Urd was beginning to like teaching school. Then, they heard a gentle knock on the door. The two Goddesses turned to see Belldandy standing with a smile on her face. Blushing, Urd asked,"How long have you been here?"<p>

"Not long. I was wondering if you guys will care to help me with the rest of the laundry?" Belldandy asked. "I was going to," Skuld said with a starry eyed look. Then, she sighed.  
>Urd said as she looked up at Belldandy,"I was just talking to squirt here. . .*bout boys!" Urd waggled her thumb at Skuld. Urd*s words stung a little at Skuld*s ego. She became defensive.<br>Skuld rolled over to her left side. She moved her hear to the side in order not to get her hair in the way. She sat up on the bed. She snapped,"I*m not a squirt. Beside I was just curious about the boys at where you work. . .ya big dope!" "Le de da. . .stay a kid. . . you*ll find someone. Soon!" Urd teased. She turned way to pout. She folded her arms over her chest.

"That*s right. . .you*ll find someone very special. Like Keiichi!" Belldandy added. She was trying to sooth the rift between her two sisters. "Keiichi? Is he special?" Skuld and Urd asked in unison. They were both shocked to hear their sister*s answer. They looked at themselves. Then, at each other.  
>"Yes. . .he*s very special. He had got a good heart," Belldandy smiled as she closed her eyes. She placed a hand over her heart. "How nice!" snapped a voice. "Uh?" all three Goddesses were alerted to an evil force. Belldandy apprehensively looked around to see who was talking. Then, a bright glow came from the dress mirror. The Goddesses were drawn to a faint glow in the mirror. It changed into a dark form. The three Goddesses were starting at a demon. It glared at them. It was the demon Mara. "I finally found you! Belldandy, Urd and runt!"<br>"I*m not a runt!" Skuld protested with anger. "Things never change," Mara hissed with delight. "The master need a new vessel for his work." "What?" Urd hissed. The anger was growing in Urd*s mind. The memory of Mara splitting Urd into two people made Urd unbalanced for weeks. "I*m not going to use you. . .Urd! I*m after bigger stakes," Mara said devilishly. "Who?" Belldandy asked. She remembered the pain of the near loss to her sister to the devil. "You," the word was teasing threat. Mara was cold to the touch. In her voice was dark,"Dear sweet. . .innocent. . .Belldandy!" Then, Mara laughed darkly. Keiichi was walking in the hallway. He was going to ask Belldandy for something. Mara heard his voice. A powerful beam instantly radiated from Mara*s right hand. When she saw Keiichi entering the room, she aimed her hand right at Keiichi*s chest. "Let this be a warning!"  
>A red beam of light shot out from her arm. It shot through the hall. It slammed into Keiichi. He bucked against the wall as he screamed.<br>"MARA!" Belldandy shouted. She ran over to see if Keiichi was hurt. Skuld leapt off the bed. She stood up and screamed,"YOU WITCH!"  
>The evil surrounding the area was closing to a chock hold. "Shut up, runt!" Mara snorted. Then, she turned to Urd. "I*ll wait for Belldandy. I*ve got all the time in the world." Then, she vanished. Belldandy cradled Keiichi in her arms. She was crying quietly. She whimpered,"Keiichi. . .everything is going to be all right!" Keiichi slowly opened his eyes. Belldandy noticed Keiichi was waking up. She closed her eyes and opened her heart. She let her beautiful power of healing flow in to his body. He smiled sightly as a healing warm flow into his body. He mouthed the word,"Bell?" "That witch is after Bell? For what?" Skuld asked, the colour in her face was drained. "I don*t know. . .I think she*s bluffing! I could be wrong!" Urd sighed as she stood up. She walked to the doorway. "I hope you are right!" Skuld sighed as she glanced at the mirror very wearily.<br>***

Rio was in an antique store, looking over a rack of old dresses. Some of them were dating back to the early 1920's. Dusty was with her. He had disappeared to the area of tin toys and old signs. Rio didn*t mind it if Dusty had left her to see something else in the store. Rio saw a blue taffeta which stood out of all the rest. It the floor in length. The sleeves were long. A tight collar and a little hood finished off the dress. This was an old fashion dress. A bit of cloth that was asking her to take it home. Rio was not like all the rest of the girls. She loved old movies, radio shows and reading. Rio fingered the dress. It was smooth and light. The dress still gleamed in the light. She carefully picked up the dress. Holding it in front of her, Rio stared to image herself at the dance. "Hey, nice dress!" said a voice with a giggle.

"Uh?" Rio snorted. She was brought back to earth in a blink of an eye. "I said nice dress!" it was Lita who spoke. Rio peered over her left shoulder. She saw Lita, Ami, Mihoshi and Ryoko standing near the racks. "I was looking at the mirror," Rio smiled. "It's a little bit old fashion," Ryoko said. she cupped her right hand under her chin. She had a skeptical look on her face. Rio was going to be a smarty girl. "I don't care. I just want Dusty to be smashing!" "Oh," Mihoshi said. "What kind of tux is he going to wear!" "Dress whites. Who brought you lot here?"  
>"Miss Ono," Ami said. "She has a mini-van." "What are dress whites?" Ryoko asked Rio. She had never hear the term. "Dusty in the RAF! He's a pilot!" Rio sighed.<br>"Did I hear my name mentioned?" inquired a male voice. "Dusty!" Mihoshi said. The girls saw Dusty ambling across the floor towards them. Dusty peered over at Rio and the dress. He seemed to like the style of dress. She never followed anybody else style but her own. She didn't like anyone else ideas or options. She had a strong will and a hard head. He loved to test her limits.  
>Sometimes Dusty or Rio would end up with egg on their faces, but they were learning. "Are you going to buy this dress?" Dusty griped. "Maybe. . .it all depends," Rio said. She carefully replaced the dress back on the rack. She had to check out her cash and how much the dress was. "I'm going to make my dress," Lita said.<p>

"Yea. I*m going to the mall," Mihoshi said. I can*t decide!" Ami agreed,"Yea. . .me too. I found one. I'm not sure how can I afford my dress. I might have to call my mom." "Sasami is going to make my dress. I and Washu are going to help. The dress is very simple," Ryoko said. "I got a little from my last job!" Rio said. "I hope it's enough!" Ryoko looked at the rack. She never saw so many old dresses in her life. She picked up another dress of the same rack. She placed it up to her body. She tilted her head to one side. She smiled. it was a very pretty dress. it needed some repair. Then, Ryoko looked at the price of seventy dollars which was on the paper sleeve on the hanger. She gulped at the price. Some new dresses were the same amount and not half as nice as this was. She replaced the dress back on the rack. She watched as Mihoshi and Lita walked over to a display of antique jewelry. Then, she saw a box display of old hats, scarves and gloves. Rio said to Dusty,"I think if I get this dress. I might need shoes and gloves."  
>"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Dusty smiled.<p>

"Oh, you!" Rio said. She was in playful pouty mood. "I think it's cool to have a dress that is not like anybody else." Lita said. She gently picked up a cheap dime store pin from the 1920's. "like Rio's?" Mihoshi asked. "Yea. . .she has got her ways of living!" Lita said.  
>Abby was doing home work in the library at her home. The rich smell of fir in the fireplace as the fire was burning couldn*t be more enjoyable. Dr. Johnson was reading a local newspaper. He sat on the sofa as Abby laid stretched out on the floor with her books lined upon front of her. She looked up at her father. Then, Abby asked her father,"Why do we have go?"<br>"To represent Friends of America. Remember I'm a member of that group," Her father, Dr. Johnson replied as he read the newspaper. "I don't have anything to wear!" Abby sighed. A rustle of newspaper was a sign of her father was done with the newspaper. He folded it up and laid it next to himself. He thought for a minute. Then, he said,"What about your green dress? The one you wore at Christmas time." "That dress?" Abby asked her father. Her left eyebrow was raised.

"Yep. . .you looked nice!" Dr. Johnson smiled. "I don't know,' she folded her hands under her chin. "Meow!" said small voice.  
>"See. . .Grey seems to agree with me!" A little grey kitten padded into the room, It quietly came to see Abby. "Dad!" Abby winced in a playful mood. She moved her pen in front of Grey. "I'm just teasing!" Dr. Johnson laughed a little. "I wish mom was still here. She would know what I looked good in for this dance," Abby rolled over to back. Her eyes shifted over the picture of her mother. Grey walked over to where Abby laid. It purred as it pushed a paw on Abby's right cheek. Abby reached out with a finger to stroke the kitten on the ear. The purring grew louder. Tracy and Vachon were pulling up on the drive way on his motor bike. They were taking a drive around Salem. They had no better excuse to goof off. As they put the bike away Vachon asked Tracy,"Did you get the Address for the Sweet Heart dance?"<br>After Tracy undid the chin strap to her helmet, she said,"I don't have anything yet. . .monday night, I'm going to the mall! Have you have been to a high school dance?"

Vachon did the same to his helmet strap. He said,"No. This is my first time. I've been to balls and formal dances!" "Hey, Vachon!" said a voice. "Who was that?" Vachon asked. He and Tracy were scanning the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was doing home work in the library at her home. The rich smell of fir in the fireplace as the fire was burning couldn*t be more enjoyable. Dr. Johnson was reading a local newspaper. He sat on the sofa as Abby laid stretched out on the floor with her books lined upon front of her. She looked up at her father. Then, Abby asked her father,"Why do we have go?"

"To represent Friends of America. Remember I'm a member of that group," Her father, Dr. Johnson replied as he read the newspaper.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Abby sighed. A rustle of newspaper was a sign of her father was done with the newspaper. He folded it up and laid it next to himself. He thought for a minute. Then, he said,"What about your green dress? The one you wore at Christmas time."

"That dress?" Abby asked her father. Her left eyebrow was raised. 

"Yep. . .you looked nice!" Dr. Johnson smiled. "I don't know,' she folded her hands under her chin.

"Meow!" said small voice.

"See. . .Grey seems to agree with me!" A little grey kitten padded into the room, It quietly came to see Abby.

"Dad!" Abby winced in a playful mood. She moved her pen in front of Grey.

"I'm just teasing!" Dr. Johnson laughed a little.

"I wish mom was still here. She would know what I looked good in for this dance," Abby rolled over to back. Her eyes shifted over the picture of her mother. Grey walked over to where Abby laid. It purred as it pushed a paw on Abby's right cheek. Abby reached out with a finger to stroke the kitten on the ear. The purring grew louder.

Tracy and Vachon were pulling up on the drive way on his motor bike. They were taking a drive around Salem. They had no better excuse to goof off. As they put the bike away Vachon asked Tracy,"Did you get the Address for the Sweet Heart dance?"

After Tracy undid the chin strap to her helmet, she said,"I don't have anything yet. . .monday night, I'm going to the mall! Have you have been to a high school dance?"  
>Vachon did the same to his helmet strap. He said,"No. This is my first time. I've been to balls and formal dances!"<p>

"Hey, Vachon!" said a voice.

"Who was that?" Vachon asked. He and Tracy were scanning the garage.

"Vachon" the voice repeated.

They found where the voice was coming from.

"It's the intercom!" the two vampires said in unison. Vachon walked over to a box that hung on a wall near the garage door. Vachon spotted the talk button. He pushed as he spoke,"Nick. . .is that you?"

"Yes, I just got a call from Nat. She wants one of us go to the hospital. . .now right," Nick said.

"What for?" Tracy asked Vachon. A baffled look swept past her face. Vachon purse his lips in a unknown _expression. Then, he said,"Why?"

"I can't tell. Nat wasn't that much into talking!"

"Let's go over and find out what she has to say," Tracy said. 

"The three of us?" Nick asked.

"Might as well," Vachon said.

They waited for Nick to come out of the house. Nick locked the back door. He slowly turned his coat collar up to keep the wind from coming in. The air became bitting icy. Nick walked over to the  
>garage. He had the keys to his caddy. Tracy and Vachon had excepted looks on their faces. What was Nat up to? They stood in front of the coroner*s desk. nat was finishing up a last minute report. Nick was talking to a night reporter from the Salem News. Tracy and Vachon waited quietly. Nat reached over to placed the report in a folder. Nick told the reporter if he had any ideas to contact him.<p>

"Nick, TRACY, Vachon?" Nat asked. She stood up as she pushed out her chair. The three walked over to the desk. Nat picked out red  
>folder from a pile on her desk. She had a grim look her face. Nick noticed Nat's eyes. She had never witnessed anything more strange than now. "I got something to show you," Nat uttered dryly.<p>

"What?" TRACY asked. She noticed that Nat was holding up the  
>red folder. Vachon noticed that the folder was marked with the words Bio-Hazard in black lettering. He was surprised to see a folder with that kind of a listing.<p>

"What's the folder for?" he asked Nat.

"I rarely get a folder like this one!" Nat sighed. She needed to think on this case. She was on stranger ones before. This stiff was certainly a new on her. Then, she sighed,"In all the years in path. . .nothing can top this!" 

"Vachon!" Tracy scolded.

"Nat are you telling us the truth?" Vachon asked. He didn't want make Tracy any more upset. Nat turned on her heels. She had to show  
>them the body. There was something that she couldn't tell them with words. The walked over to the examination table. An odd shaped lump laid on the table, covered with in a white sheet. Nat told them to<br>brace their stomachs. She was going to show them an ugly , Nat pulled back the sheet. All three were sickened by the sight. What it was a man melted like a rubber ball which left the microwave for too long. After a two minute stunned silence.

Tracy gaped,"I remembered my cousin had bought these comic books that had pictures of something like these."

"I don't believe it!" Vachon uttered as his stomach lurched. Then, he swallowed the salty tang of the acid building up his mouth.

"Are you sure this is real?" Nick uttered, a little skecpital. He tried to divert his eyes from the grizzly seance.

"Yea, someone found him of all places behind one of the mills!" Nat  
>sighed.<p>

"I don't believe it!" Nick uttered, turning his head for a minute.

"How did this happen?" Tracy asked.

"There is no weapon outside of the army maybe." Then, she had to close her eyes to block out the vision which stood in front of her.

"You mean lasers. . .like in Star-Wars?" Vachon asked, he was finding out a ring of truth in Tracy's statement.

"It could be. . .there are research firms all over the country. One of them could be using a very strong one for just experiments!" Nick began to think. He had heard rumors of the Canadian and U.S. governments experiment with a high powered lasers in the last five years. Did someone get a hold of one laser for street use? To make a little extra money? These questions were too strange for Nick's mind to comprehend.

"Can you tell who this person was?" Vachon asked.

"Nope!" Nat breathed.

"Both the pants and coat were ripped to shreds."

"What? Tracy gasped.

"No driver's licence. . . not even a library card," Nick asked. Nat shook her head.

"Dental records and blood type?" Tracy asked. she was starting to get edgy.

"It maybe a clue, but I can't get any blood. . .not even a couple of drops from a needle stick!"

The three vampires stared at Nat. Was she joking about this dead body. Nick had heard stories about bloodless bodies found. Those were drained from his kind or a brutal stabbing.

Vachon asked a little dumfounded,"Why? Did it evaporate?" 

Tracy in a half blank tone said,"If there was a snitch or someone who knew."

"No, it couldn't the veins. . .were nuked. The high heat did that. I meant the blood," Nat gaped. She was getting the hard part of  
>the investigation.<p>

"This can't be happening!" Nick shook his head.

"Yes, it did. . .but, can heat at a high rate crystalize blood or body fluids?" Nat questioned the three. Her face was now an appalling white. the very idea of a body crystalizing. It was  
>unthinkable. Has science come up the ulimnet weapon. <p>

Jamie and Charlie were walking down the street. They had to work on an assignment for school. They were headed for the library. They talked about the Sweet Heart dance as they reached the entrance way of the library. An old man with a black coat and bowler hat walking up the walk way. He was leaving the library. he glanced at the two. He huffed loud enough for the two to hear,"Young people!"

Charlie looked over her shoulder. She smirked at him. She never heard anybody at the school complained about the dance.

"What did you say?" the old man asked. Jamie glanced at the old man's face. It was slightly redden from the years of age. He had a bushy mustache. Charlie stopped in mid-step. She didn't want to start a disagreement against the old man. He was very old fashion about both fun and learning. "I don't believe it," she uttered loudly.

"School is not for dances. It's for learning and nothing else," the old man huffed in his mustache.

"Believe what?" Jamie asked as he glanced back at his girlfriend.

"What that man said. School is for only learning and nothing else," Charlie snapped. Her sour feelings were raising. "Listen. . .old man. Times have changed. We've got to have some fun now and  
>then!" She wangled her finger at him.<p>

"That's what I said and I'm sticking to it!" the old man huffed  
>again. He turned his head sharply at the two students. "In my day. . .we didn't have dances and this mucking about. That's what wrong with children today. All you lot want is to play!"<p>

"I go to school for five days. . .I do want a bit of fun!" she whipped around on her feet. Charlie was upset.

Jamie didn't want to see Charlie to pick a fight with anyone. Especially with a person who could be someone's grandfather. He opened the door. Then, he grabbed Charlie by the hand. Hebegan to pull her inside. He sighed,"Come on!"

"What a creep!" Charlie murmured before going in. She didn't want to be dragged in, but she didn't want to cause a seance either.

"Spoiled children. No respect for old people," The old man huffed for the third time. He walked to the parking lot.

Ryoko and Sasami were getting the fabric ready for the dress. They had about a fourth of a box of pins holding the hems together before the fabric hit the sewing machine. Ryo-oh-ki and Washu watched as the fabric was carefully folded up. Washu asked Sasami,"Sasami. . .do you practiced?"

"Yes, everyday. Hard straight seams are a breeze!" Sasami said. "See."

Washu was handed a couple scraps of white fabric. There were a few simple stitches in black thread which ran across the fabric. A set of two back stitches and a zig-zag stitch were in the was impressed with Sasami's handy-work. She said,"I like your work!" 

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said as she saw a glimpse of Sasami's work.

"Oh, I'm good?" Sasami asked as she looked at Ryo-oh-ki. Washu handed the Ryoko the scraps. Ryoko scanned them few of minutes. She liked what she saw. Sasami had potential of being a dress maker. Ryo-oh-ki was sitting on the table next to the sewing machines. She watched as Ryoko placed the fabric on the table. The little cabbit sniffed the scraps with a quizzical nose.

"The stitches are nice. What kind of thread did you use? I want this dress to last at least through a heavy dance time frame!" Ryoko asked.

"Cotton and it's the best!" Sasami pipped in.

"Good. Let's get started!" Ryoko said with a smile. 

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki agreed with her ears perked up. 

Sasami set up the fabric on the sewing machine. The frabic was checked for tightness. Then, Sasami switched on the machine. putting the foot lever on the floor, Sasami down on a stool. She began to sow. The machine fascinated Ryo-oh-ki. The spinning wheel was going to fast for her eyes to keep up with. The little cabbit  
>became dizzy. She tried to stand up and walk around.<p>

Rio went down to apply for the job at the Salem News. She ran into Gina. Gina was going to interview Doctor Johnson. He was a member of Friends of America. Gina wanted her readers to know who was behind such a group. Rio was in the circulation department, filling  
>out an application. She was half listening to Gina and Dr. Johnson, talking about his daughter Abby and her new friends.<p>

"Shy?" Gina asked. She had a personal angle to her story.

"Abby's mother died. She took it very hard!" Dr. Johnson said a little sad.

"Were they close?" Gina was writing everything down.

"Yes, they were close. In fact, we were all close. It was a tight  
>family." Dr. Johnson was remembering his wife and daughter in a loving way.<p>

"That's nice to hear about family like yours being so close! Now a days, many families are not!"

"I have a busy life-style, but I like to keep in touch with my daughter."

"Sometime. . .I would like to meet your daughter," Gina smiled. 

"It's Abby, right?"

"Oh, about the article," Dr. Johnson asked. He was always intersead in what is daughter, Abby was doing.

"Yes, I'm going to interview Reenie Tsukino, Hotura Tomoe, Skuld Morisato and Sasami Jurai," Gina smiled. "I could have your  
>permission to interview Abby?"<p>

"Yes. . .When is the best time for you?"

"Two days from now!" Gina looked at her opened note book.

"Good. I'll drop her off at the office," Gina stood up. She stuck her hand for a hand shake.

"Thank you!" Dr. Johnson said as he took her hand in the hand shake.

Rio half looked at the two. She murmured,"I hear bells in the chapel!"

The night was getting colder. Rio told the others at the Raven that she got the job at Salem News. The Friends of America stayed in a special room which Lacroix had made for his preferred customers. Rio, Dusty, Tenchi and Ryoko were at a table. The News gave her two routes. She was happy with just doing one. Tenchi was doing well in his studies. He was third in class which was a surprise to him. the girls talked about the new mind boy. Ryoko became a very good candy  
>stripper. She could a little bit better if she wasn't working against Ayeka. They didn't hurt the patients. They went out of their way to make the patients comfortable. Dusty and Rio were excited to receive the news of Dusty getting accepted into flying school. He wanted to have a license in both the U.K. and the U.S.<br>Dusty had his plate ready full with school. To him it was a challenge that he thought he could handle.

Abby, Sasami, Reenie, Hotura and Skuld were playing Pokemen card game. Hotura and Sasami were on one team. Skuld and Reenie were on the second team. Abby was a dealer. Reenie said with a flourish as the card slapped against the table,"Fire!"

Sasami and Hotura looked at their cards. They need to beat their opponents. Hotura pulled out a card. She gave it to Sasami. Sasami  
>studied the card. She nodded her approval. Hotura looked smug as she placed the card on the table. She smirked,"Water!"<p>

Skuld and Reenie gaped at each other. Reenie was sitting on her legs. She placed her hands palms down on the table. Skuld wrapped her head with her arms. They were defeated. a water Pokemen beat a  
>fire Pokemen. Reenie and Skuld were on a winning streak.<p>

"We loose!" Reenie groaned as she went back into a knelling pose.

"Let me check the game book," Abby said as she took a book form her book bag.

"I can't believe it. We're so close!" Skuld sighed. She unwrapped her arms from her head. She placed a hand on her cheek. Skuld looked like she just lost a large amount of robot parts to someone else.

"Man. . ." Reenie sighed.

"What's wrong squirt!" asked a voice.

Reenie humphed as she folded her arms over her chest. She grumbled,"Nothin' Serena!"

"It looks like you and Skuld have lost to Hotura and Sasami," said another voice in a gentle tone.

"Why?" Skuld sighed again.

"Darien. . .what was up with you?" Reenie's voice was humbled by the loss.

"I would except it. You can except to loose once in while," Darien said in a fatherly tone.

"I can*t," Skuld said. She was in a sour mood now.

"Sometimes taking the bad with the good is sign of a true adult," said a gentle voice. 

"Hi," Serena said as she and Darien turned to see Belldandy and Keiichi walking up to the table.

"How is school, Serena?" Belldandy asked. She knew SERENA loved to goof off.

"Not bad. I got a 'B' on a quiz!" Serena said.

"That's great!" Belldandy smiled.

"Oh Keiichi, do you need any blank tapes for your classes?" Darien asked.

"I'm not sure," Keiichi , he placed a hand underneath his chin. He thought for a minute. "I know for right now I've got a couple extra, but if i need any. . .I'll tell you!"

"Hey. . .It's Friday. Can we get away from school at least one  
>day!" SERENA groaned.<p>

"It's says here the fire can beat by fire, water or snow!" Abby read out loud from her rule book to the table.

"Hmm," Reenie and Skuld hummed. The two girls looked at each other. They began to mull over what Darien and Belldandy had said. 

"Should we accept defeat?" Skuld asked as she raised her head. Skuld unfolded her hands one over the other.

"Yea. . .I would . . .if you would," Reenie said.

"It looks like a real winner!" Serena said.

Skuld and Reenie gathered up their pride and shallowed it. They stuck out their hands for a hand shake. They congratulated the winners. Hotura took Reenie's hand and thanked her friend for such a good game. Skuld and Sasami did the same. They were learning how to be good sports. Ayeka, Urd, Tracy and Vachon were sitting at the bar. Ayeka was taking about this patient who was a mute. She couldn't understand why the patient could talk and hear, but refused.

Tracy asked to Urd,"How's school?"

"Not bad, if. . ." Urd said before she took a sip of her cola. "The staff wasn't so picky!"

"Picky that's what teachers are for!" Vachon snorted.

"Not Miss Washu or myself," a touch of pride was in Urd's voice.

"That's right. I love would to take your class. It sounds like fun!" Ayeka said.

"Well, they're not bad. Expect one. He is in the English department. I never seen a hard edged man in all my life!" Urd said.

"Who is he?" Tracy said. "Mister Allingham!" Urd and Ayeka said in unison.

"What a difficult man to get along with," Washu said as ambled up to the table. 

"You know him too Miss Washu!" Vachon asked.

"Yep. That guy mistook me for a little kid. Me! The brilliant mind in the universe!" Washu said as she held a cup of black tea.

"I'm hoping he works only for a couple of weeks," Ayeka said.

"Why? Is he a sub?" Tracy asked. "I had bad teachers too!"

"We all did," Urd shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, he's making everything impossible," Washu said.

"Yea. He's only there for a month or two!" Urd said.

"What?" Ayeka huffed. Then, she began to stew over the hate which  
>was building up inside her.<p>

"Then, he's gone!" Vachon said.

Yaten, Mina, Rei and Kiyone were watching. The night life from a large picture window. The night life was different. There was a mix of normal, Goth, Punk and Street which floated in the safe walled vault. The children of the crossed worlds were at peace. They  
>talked about school and the dance. Kiyone and Rei couldn't wait for the dance. They bought dresses for the dance. Mina and Yaten talked about the music that they listened to since they came over to the states. Rio had a bit influence on Mina's taste. Mina gave the push for the love of J-pop to Rio. Yaten was starting to love jazz. He hoped to check out a few free concerts at the local colleges. Allen talked about basketball team. He was on the second string. "I saw<br>your brother, Yaten. . .yesterday!" Allen said.

"Oh, what was he doing. Goofing off as usual?" Yaten smirked.

"No, a terrific lay up shot," Allen said with raised eyebrows.

"That's Seiya for you." Yaten smiled. 

"He loves to play sports!"

"I love to watch him," Kiyone said.

"I loved to watch Yaten as he sings," Mina said. Yaten didn't mind it when the girls compared Seiya to him. He heard Allen saying about the dance.

it in the following week. Everyone was talking about it. Even the little ones were excited. Yaten was going to surprise Mina with a beautiful hoped she liked it. "When do you want me to pick you up?" Yaten asked.

"The dance is at seven-thirty," Mina said.

"Yea, so about seven?" "Yes," Mina , the lights blew. It seemed like the whole world had stopped. Yaten felt Mina's arms go around his chest. He felt scared, but Mina had made things a little more nerve racking. He tried to ease Mina's worries by  
>talking about the dance. Ami and Taiki were surprised a little as they were talking to Dr. Johnson and Gina. They were talking about school. Taiki and Ami were tops in their classes. The club looked even darker without the street lights. Taiki reached over to Ami<br>with his right hand. They sat next to each other. He touched Ami's left hand. Ami felt the gentle touch from Taiki. Taiki was hoping that Ami wasn*t scared about the lights. The club looked darker than without the street lights. Ami felt the gentle touch from  
>Taiki. He hoped that Ami wasn't scared. Ami glanced at Taiki. He asked,"you O.K.?"<p>

"Yea, I'm a little surprised. That's all!" Ami said in a shy tone.

"This doesn't happen everyday," Taiki sighed.

"I'm hoping that the power is off for a little bit," Ami said. 

"How are you doing Miss Ono?" Taiki said.

"I'm just as surprised as Ami!" Gina sounded surprised.

"It must be the storm,"Doctor Johnson said.

"Are the storms bad around here?" Gina asked.

"At times!"

"Dad!" yipped a young voice. "Are you O.K.?"

"Yes, Abby!" Doctor Johnson sighed cooly. Then, he turned to Gina. Gina was to see the Doctor Johnson as a family man. It was a different side to this serious doctor. He said to Gina,"She worries about me!"

"Oh, is she close to you?" Gina was curious.

"Yes, ever since her mother died a few years ago. Abby has been looking our for me!"

"Your wife?" Gina asked. There was real personal story that Doctor Johnson. "Were you two close?"

"Truly. Fourteen years. My wife was my best friend, my love and my worst critic! We got married our Senior year in high school."

Gina smiled unexpectedly. She was going to have a great article if she was going to write it down. The lights coming back on was on  
>everyone mind. Lacroix who was behind the bar, was now serving Arika and Devon. The strange sweet mix of cow blood and wine was becoming a favorite of Devon's. Arika didn't mind it. He wanted the tang of another breed, but that treat was far and between a rare<br>delight. Devon gabbed about how low some of the people were. Lacroix agreed to a point. He had met some people who liked going to plays, but didn't have the money to go. Akira sat quietly.

"I should get the candles!" Lacroix said as he walked down to the other end of the bar. He reached down to a hidden shelf underneath the bar. There were three boxes of spare candles, a lighter and a flashlight inside of the shelf. He walked around the bar. He started to hand out the candle. Then, he back to the lighter. A young man with long blond hair walked up to the bar in the darkness. He asked for Lacroix. Arika to him that Lacroix was busy. the young man began to talk to Arika. "This a strange place to have a bar!" the young man said. His voice was smooth as silk.

"I've been in places that were stranger!" Arika said.

"Oh, a traveler?" the young man was interested in what Arika was talking about.

"Yes. I've been around. . .places more times than normal people!" Another young man stepped up to the bar. His red hair was slicked back. His feet clicked across the floor. His feet clicked across the floor. He tapped Devon on the shoulder. Devon turned to see if who was tapping him on the shoulder. The young man asked if he could the bar stood next to Devon. He wanted to see if it was taken  
>or not. Devon said no. The young man took the stool. He made the comment about the usual psych disturbances. They were on the ripples of strange unearthly going on. It was like a powerful being was testing the time to see when and where to set up for an attack plain.<p>

"I never seen such strange night," said the young man.

Devon said,"Yea. . .but, I*ve seen storms. . .even during the winter!"

"It's like a wave of light!" the young man bent his head to look his watch.

"Of what?" Devon's left eyebrow shot up.

"Every lasting darkness. . .sweet to the very end!" the man young softly purred.

Devon was struck with a feeling of uncertainty. The young man asked of the bartender was busy. Devon told him that the bartender was going to busy just a few minutes. Lacroix came back with his lighter. He tried to comfort some of the customers with his gentle poetry. Then, he promised others that he would phone the power company. He asked Devon,"Who is your friend?"

"I don't know?" Devon said as he turned to Lacroix.

"My name nothing to be concerned about," the young man said.

"Of what?" Devon's left eyebrow shot up.

"Every lasting darkness. . .sweet to the very end!" the man young softly purred.

"Then, what do you want?" Lacroix asked. His left eye brow was slightly raised.

"A glass of wine, please?" the young man's eyes flashed a little sharply. Then, the lights came back on. Sighs of relief and a few people clapped. Lacroix reached under the bar to get the wine list. He handed it to the young man. The young man glanced it over as he thought. Lita and Charlie came up to the bar. They held the candles that Lacroix had past out. They saw the young man as he ordered a rare vintage. Lacroix complemented the young man for his choice. Devon added his comment to the choice as well. The girls thanked Lacroix. Devon told the young man that he drank the wine once long ago. Devon's mind was merging with Sam's mind. Lacroix was busy with the first young man. He served other rare wine to the young man. There was a knock on the window in the darkness. There was a group that the storm made them unnerved. The group got the instant attention of Lacroix. Lacroix, Jakten and some of the others. Lacroix gestured to come in. One by one the group come into the bar appearing very disheveled. Lacroix asked one of the group if they wanted a cup of coffee. The person said with a slight shudder,"Yea!"

The group stood in front of a large heater which stood off to one side. A large pot of coffee and a set of ten coffee cups sat on a large table. The black steaming liquid was a welcomed sight to the drowned group.

"Yes, there is plenty of coffee. Why are you and others are out on a night like this. . ." Devon spoke up. He didn't want Lacroix to scare the new comers with his personalty.

"I don't remember!" The man said.

"Remember?" Devon said. Then, he glanced over to Lacroix.

"Yea, it*s's like we are doing a show in one minute. Then, the next minute we are standing outside in the pouring rain!" said another voice. It sounded female.

"Uh?" came from some of the people in the bar.

"We were doing a radio broadcast. . .and," Another female voice said. "The lights blew!" an other male voice finished.

Taiki, Ami and Washu began to think. Did these persons time traveled. Rio and Kiyone were starting to think on the same lines as Taiki, Ami and Washu. The three Goddesses were thinking that they going to be replaced a group from the Almighty. It was impossible at the present time. In fact they did revoke a phone from himself. There was a lady who stepped out of the small group. She was surprised to see so many young people in one group. She asked,"We are sorry to intrude. Is this a party?"

"No, just we ger to study here. It was like this since January," Ayeka was the first one to speak.

Serena added,"We are part of a study group!"

"Strange place to have a study group!" the woman gapped with a bug eyed _expression.

Lacroix said in a soothing almost hypnotic tone,"I phoned the state to see if the young people could use this place as a study area. The world is a very dangerous place!" Lacroix's ways of lulling people into a hypnotic state was sweeping inside the woman's  
>soul.<p>

She uttered blankly,"Oh!"

"What is your name. . .Miss?" Lacroix asked.

"My name is Betty Roberts!" she gaped. She told Lacroix everything, where the station was. Who were the others and the year. The new comers did travel from the past. The storm had it's taken  
>last breath before ending all.<p>

Rio had her hands full. She and the others were getting for the night. That night was the dance. There were last minute details with the flowers, dresses and tuxes and what of the guys were going to pick up girls. Galaxia was disappointed by the lack of power that the last two Star-seeds were had to come up with a  
>plain. She talked to Tigereye , Jedeite and Zoysite. She found out about a school dance the high school gym. She had to act fast. There was going to be pure Star-seeds just ripe for the picking. Professor Tomoe came into the anti-chamber leading to the throne room. He saw the three walking out of the throne room. He stopped the three before the left for the preparation of getting of ready for their attack. He asked,"What does she want?"<p>

"I think she's wants us to crash what humans call a dance," Zoysite pouted a little peeved at Galaxia's plains.

"Oh," Tomoe smiled darkly.

"How sweet!" Tigereye grumbled under his breath. He remembered dancing with Lita. She was nice and very trusting. When he realized she could be the holder of Pegasus things changed. He attacked her for the dream mirror that she owned inside of her soul. There was no dreams of Pegasus. He decided to pull back and let Fisheye take over. He was burnt by what humans called love. "Everything was completely wrong. I ended up a looser at the end," Tigereye said.

They stood in the anti-chamber which was near the throne room. "Oh, you were?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"Yea, that's when I found out Lita, the girl who I was dancing with was a Sailor Senshi. I couldn*t believe my luck." Tigereye found out the hard way, Lita was indeed a Sailor Senshi and not a holder of Pegasus. He back out the last minute. He let Fisheye finish up the work which he was intended to carry out.

He and Professor Tomoe were disgusting the outcome of the power flow of the newest STAR-seed. Then, they foot steps approaching.  
>The looked at the doorway. Galaxia was exiting the throne room. She asked with her eyes full of a dark foreboding gaze,"Is there going to be a dance at the High School?"<p>

"Lady Galaxia?" Tigereye asked.

"Yes, we were just finishing a talk about what humans call a dance," Professor Tomoe said. He reached up to adjust his glasses.

"Oh," Galaxia said. She stopped in front of the two.

"I was hoping to get some information about this strange event that humans do."

"If you want to get involved in another dance. Then, count me out!"  
>Tigereye huffed.<p>

"I wasn't going to ask you to partake of the dance. I want some one different," Galaxia said.

"Hmm?" Professor Tomoe hummed with some surprise.

"Then, who?" Tigereye questioned Galaxia.

"Prince Diamond and Iron Crow," Galaxia purred darkly."They are the prefect couple!"

"Good!" Tigereye said before turning to walk down the hall. "I have one request for you, my lady!" Tigereye asked.

Galaxia turned to look at former Dead Moon.

"Yes," she purred.

"If any Sailors pop up in the dance. then, don't ask me to go."

"Yes, I take you have bad memories about the human dance that you attended to." 

"Yes, Lady Galaxia," Tigereye said bitterly before he told his story to Professor Tomoe and Galaxia.

Rio was delivering papers with Ami and Rei. It was the beginning of a new day. Rio was hard at work, teaching the other two how it was done. It was still dark out when Lacroix rode in Tracy's jeep Cherokee. It was heavy auto for the snowy roads of Ohio. He saw the  
>three girls as they crossed the street on the corner of Pershing and South Union. He stopped as the jeep pulled up to the light. The girls stopped a the corner when they saw jeep. The window rolled down. Lacroix said,"Hello, ladies."<p>

The girls glanced over to see Lacroix. He was polite to them. He asked,"How is paperroute?"

Rio said,"Not bad. . .if you like walking in the dark."

"It's cold," Rei shrugged her shoulders. Ami was quiet. She had a test in first period science and she was reviewing her answers in  
>her mind. They were going to be late if they didn't get started. Lacroix had to leave as well. Even though it was still dark out in the dead of winter. Just a mere flicker of sun light would wound Lacroix very badly.<p>

Rio asked,"How are the new comers?"

"Yea? Did you find a house yet?" Rei asked.

"We are still looking at a house for them. There are a few openings  
>in Alliance. A couple in town! They haven't made up their minds yet!" Lacroix said.<p>

"I never would expect to see anyone to travel in time," Ami spoke up. She was finished with her reviewing.

"Things are meant to happen. If they didn't, life could be a dull series of events!" Lacroix said.

"You are right. . .if things stay on a steady course. Then, it would be fun!" Rio smirked. She gently poked Rei in the ribs with her arm.

Ami raised her left arm up. She checked her watch. It was close to seven o'clock. She said to the others,"We've got to go!"

"Yea, we get a bit of a work to finish up before we quit," Rei said.

"Before I fall asleep!" Rio said. Then, she have a tiny yawn.

Lacroix chuckled softly. He noticed the girls' innocence and should stay that way. He bid the girls a good day. The jeep pulled away from the curb. The girls decided to cut through an alley. They were going to get a quart of milk. The house milk was running low. Rio had a couple of dollars to buy a diet bar and a bottle of juice. She told the girls the she wanted to look good for her love. They noticed a vacant lot between two houses. There were two cement buildings which stood oddly alone. Rei was talking about her dress. She found one at a local dress shop. She didn't revile too much outside the colour. Rio mentioned about the DJ was called in at the last minute for the dance. She hoped the DJ was going to play a couple of her favorites. She noticed a present in the air. A pair of eyes met in her soul. She felt so spacey that she couldn*t feel her feet. Was it the cold or was it . . . Then, she sank to the snow covered alley way in an instant. Rio heard a distant bell ringing. She was falling into a dark and warm world that she could only travel to. Ami and Rei were shocked, but remained calm. They knew what was going on with Rio. Her dream time was taking over. Ami said,"This can't be happening."

Rei agreed,"Right. Her dream time had to pick a really bad time."

They knew what to do. They had to stay with Rio until she woke up. A faint blue light began to cover Rio's body.

In the white and yellow haze of the dream time, Rio was standing. She felt warmth and peace. The eyes were looking at her like she was a fly crystalized in amber. There was a bit of dust blowing past Rio. It circled her for a minute. Then, it began to twist in  
>front of her. She was surprised. There was something as she stared at the dust cloud. Then, it took shape of a human. There standing in front of her was a man. The colours of both of life and death danced in front of the man. Then, the man colours stopped. The man was dressed in a black leather jacket, a dandy's white shirt and a pair of shinny leather black pants. His hair was curls that hung gently down his neck. His face that was one of a child who spoke with an elder's tongue in his mouth. His eyes were blue-black for a<br>second. Then, dark green. then, it settled to a soft brown. His checks and nose were soft and rounded. His lips were full as his chin curved in a soft, delicate mound. He was like a Grecian god who succumbed to the loving arms of mother Earth. He spoke with a mix of deep Southern twang and LA beach. He said,"you grace me with you presents."

Rio was struck into a confused state. What happened to her world. She knew that her dream time had taken her to different places. But, this was surely a place that she felt utterly dumb. 

"Where is thy lips and voice to speak?" the man asked.

The words were slowly forming her mind. She asked,"Who are you?"

"Oh, i was in the spirt world since seventy-one. Before that I was roaming on the sweet plains, chanting the people and the angels. You have past many doors, Voodoo child. . .you and I have met on this doorway. "

Rio shook her head to break the sweet numbing wordplay which buzzed in her ears. The man wasn't getting through to her. He said,"You don't know who I am? Such a pretty creature! Let me put in another way." He stare into her soul through those eyes which settled into blue-grey mist of a the snowy skies. He began to sing,"*Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss, Another flashing chance at bliss, Another kiss, another kiss, The days are bright and filled with pain, Enclose me in your gentle rain, The time you ran was too insane, We*ll meet again, we'll meet again, Oh  
>tell me where your freedom lies, The streets are fields that never die, Deliver me from reasons why, You*d rather cry, I'd rather fly, The crystal ship is being field, A thousand girls, a thousand thrills, A million ways to spend your time, When we get back, I'll drop a line." (*this is the song called The Crystal Ship from the classic rock group the Doors from the album called The Doors. Ray Manzarek, Robby Krieger and John Densmore. . .you guys are the court of the Lizard King named Jim Morrison!)<p>

Then, he smiled. Rio reached up to rub her eyes. This dream time was too strange. The man smiled for a split second, before Rio felt her body being sucked into a void. Rio let in a large gasp of air. She felt the wind was forcing itself into her body. Then, she began  
>to cough. Rei and Ami were shocked as Rio was waking up. She never stopped breathing when she was that state.<p>

"Rio, can you hear me?" Ami commanded in firm tone.

Rio weakly nodded. Her coughing made her chest ache. What was going on.

"Good," Ami said.

"Do you need a drink?" Rei asked. She had a dollar in her pocket for the milk. She hoped that the others could understand that Rio had other attack from her dream time and nearly choked.

"Yea, a cupa would do. Here!" Rio gasped weakly. Sheblindly fished for the couple of dollars that she had in her coat pocket. She pulled them out and handed them to Rei.

"Ami stay with Rio. I'm going to get a bottle of tea. I'm not going to be long," Rei said. Then, she stood up and carefully ran down the alley.

Ami said,"Right." Then, she said to Rio,"Everything is going to be alright!" "

O.K." Rio smiled weakly.

Seiya was running up Washington Street. He was excising to keep in line for the basketball team. He saw Rei running out of the alley.  
>He bolted around her to avoid crashing into her.<p>

Rei saw Seiya dash past her. She shouted,"SEIYA!"

Seiya quickly snapped around to see what Rei wanted. He had to catch his breath as he stood on the snowy sidewalk. He gasped,"Yea."

"Can you do me a favor?" Rei said.

"What?" Seiya slowly trotted over to where Rei was standing.

"Can you run back and get a hold of Serena and the others. Rio had  
>an other call from her dream time."<p>

Seiya was a little surprised to hear about Rio's dreamtime. He and his brothers knew that Rio had this spells in the past. She still couldn't control them. He said,"What happened?"

"She had a spell and when she was pulling out of it. . .she nearly choked. She never had that happen." Rei said.

"Will she be alright?"Seiya said. He placed a glovedhand up to his chin. He was concerned for his sister Senshi.

"Yea, I'm getting a bottle of tea. Ami is staying with her. I gotta go," she turned to dart across the street. Seiya ran slowly up the  
>alley way. He saw the two girls. Ami was sitting next to Rio. Rio was sitting up. Ami had her arm around Rio's shoulders. She was using herself as a prop to keep Rio in her pose. Rio did have an attack. He could tell. He asked Ami,"What happened? Is Rio going to beall right?"<p>

"I'll fine. I just have to watch, Seiya," Rio uttered horsily.

"Watch what? You nearly choked. . ." Ami said out of concern.

"There is purple haze in the sky that telling me that you have seen the Lizard king," a voice said slowly. The air became warm. "Listen to the air that in your soul, Voodoo child. It will protect you," said another voice. Then, the space between Seiya and the two girl became warped. Like a pool of clear water, the air rippled a  
>little as it shone many colours of the rainbow. A man in dressed in a flat black hat, a brown jacket and dark blue pants stepped out the warped space. He was different. His skin was light brown sugar. His black hair was done in semi-thick Afro. His brown eyes were mystical as he smirked. His face was that of a man from the history of Africa. His wide set eyes, large nose, thin high cheek bones, thick lips and pointy small chin made this man from the sprit world very sweet, but extremely haunting. "Hmm. . .who else in this pretty land. A boy from the stars who needs love from a princess of long ago. . .and a sad eyed water sprite who is very special when it comes to the thinking man's world," the man said. His voice was<br>from the world cold and water which came in the western skies looking over state of Washington. He pulled himself in to the warp. He knew that time was growing short for him. Rio said with all of her voice,"Who are you?" "Nothing. . .names mean nothing. But, you can call me by my last name of Hendrix and my friend the Lizard King is named Jim Morrison!" he said. Then, the guy drew himself inside the warped space. the warp closed between the children. The air grew still again. Seiya wanted to see how Rio was. He didn't take any chances. He ran up to the girls. He hoped that the warped space didn't suck him inside. Seiya stopped in front of the girls. He quickly knelt down to get a better look at the girls. He asked,"Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine and a little cold," ami said. She forced a smile.

"I'm tired, I want to rest a little longer," Rio said weakly. She stared up at Seiya.

"Rei is will be back in a minute," Seiya said.

Then, he asked Rio,"Who was that?"

"I don't know. . .I think someone just breached my dream time," Rio said. She felt uneasy about the event that was happening to her. Feeling in this town were starting to put her on the edge.

The winter wind can cut us down with a force which is not found anywhere else. We have to be all careful of what do in the coldest months of the year.

Seiya was now carrying Rio home. She didn't want him to do it. He told Rio that she was too weak to walk home. She needed a rest. She held the bottle of tea in her gloved hands. Rei took Rio's empty ruck-sacks. Ami and Rei walked beside Seiya. They were worried for Rio's health. She never had an attack that like in her life. Seiya walked to the living room after Serena opened the front door. She was surprised to see Rio in Seiya's arms. Rei and Ami stood in the foyer, taking off their boots.

"What happened?" Serena asked Seiya. "

Don't open ya mouth," Rio said quickly, before Seiya could a word.

"Hush!" Seiya quipped. His eyes narrowed in brother concern. Then, he turned to Serena. He said,"Rio had another attack from her dream time. It nearly cost Rio her life."

Luna and Artemis sat in front of the stereo. They stood up and stretched. Luna asked as she walked over to Seiya. She didn't stand too close. She didn*t want any snow to fall on her head. "Rio. . .was this true?" Luna questioned the mystic Senshi.

"Yea. . .I don't want anyone to make a fuss over me," Rio sighed. She didn't like when she was O.K. to make a big show over her.

"No. . .You can't say that. . ." Ami walked over to Seiya's left. She began to reach up to Rio's boots. She looked at Rio's redden face. "You nearly choked. You said yourself that it never happened to you. I want you if you have gym to rest."

"O.K." Rio sighed.

"It does hurt a little. I'll watch." Artemis wanted to know if anyone else knew about Rio's dream time as he asked,"Does your family and Dusty know about this?"

"Yea, mum's side of the family has the dream time. Dusty knows too. Every third generation has the key to the dream time. I'm one of them. Sometimes I keep my visions to myself. Others I tell people. I can't help it. I'm born with it," Rio said in a shaman's tone.

Ami began to untied Rio's boots. Rio glanced at Seiya and said,"Sorry, mate for scaring you!"

Seiya smiled sadly as he said,"It's O.K. Life throws a curve ball once a while."

The morning was a troubling one for the Sailor Senshi. Rio was in  
>deep cleansing prayer as she went to her classes. Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Ryoko saw Rio in school. She was weakened by the breach in her dream time. They began to worry for her. She had to pay attention in school when she also in her deepest mind set for the<br>cleansing. Ami had to kept her mind on her studies. She asked Taiki for his answer to her question. It was a surprise for Taiki to be asked by Ami on date. He was standing in the hallway during a class change. He watched for Ami as she made her way to the stairs. She  
>was dressed in her uniform with her glasses in her shirt pocket. She came up to him and said,"Hi!"<p>

He said,"Hi, Ami-san!" He blushed a little. He felt a little out of place as he stood in front of her. He asked her if she was going to math class. She nodded. Then, she had a note in her right hand. She stuck out her hand with the note. She nodded again in a sign. She wanted Taiki to take the note. He slowly did. Then, she thanked him and went on her way. Taiki had to get to study hall. He asked himself as he walked down the hall,"Is a note for something!"

Ami stopped and glanced over her right shoulder. A perky smile  
>played across her face. She said,"When you get to study hall, read it!"<p>

Taiki gaped,"Yea. . .thanks!" Then, he stuffed the note in his uniform suit pocket. It was not until Taiki came home to do home work. He went to the living room to check the answering machine  
>for any calls. Yaten and Seiya were reading their short fiction assignments. They both saw Taiki walking over to the phone table. He didn't see any new messages. He went over to the sofa. Placing his book bag on the coffee table. Taiki place a hand in his<br>uniform shirt pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. It looked like a note and Taiki dropped it to coffee table. Seiya and Yaten were in the same room. Yaten sat on the floor, doing his science home work. While Seiya sat on a chair, writing his in note book. They looked up at Taiki for in a minute. Then, they eyed the note. It was nothing for Taiki to write down a note to himself. "What's that?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know. I have so much on my mind that I didn't have to  
>read it yet!" Taiki sighed, shrugging his shoulders. <p>

"I would believe it!" Seiya smiled. He knew who Taiki loved to study.

Taiki dropped his books on the coffee table. He picked up the note. He read the front of the note. A surprised look swept past his face. It wasn't in his handwriting. The handwriting was in Ami's style. Taiki unfolded the note and began to read it. Seiya shot a glance at Yaten. Yaten went back to his reading. While Seiya went back to his writing. Then, they heard a gasp. Seiya and Yaten stopped dead in their tracks. They glanced at Taiki. He was rereading the note for a second time. After reading the note, Taiki dropped the note. The two brothers stared at Taiki. They never seen Taiki react to a simple note.

Seiya asked with curious look on his face,"What's wrong?"

Yaten scratched his neck. He sighed,"Yea, it can be that bad!"

"No. . .I nearly forgot!" Taiki quipped, mildly slapping his forehead.

"Forgot what?"Seiya gasped as he covered his eyes with a hand.

"I'm. . .uh," Taiki squeaked loudly as he tried to think of  
>a way out of his situation. He began to blush."Need to use the phone in the kitchen!" Then, he tripped over his feet. He stumbled out of the room.<p>

Seiya and Yaten stared at the bewildered Taiki. They wondered at  
>their brother's reaction to the mysterious note. Yaten glanced at the table for a minute. The note laid on the table where it fell from Taiki's hand. He said slowly,"What?"<p>

Seiya heard the paper rustling. He looked at Yaten who had the note in his hand. Yaten was either curious or just plan reaching for a pen. Seiya raised an eyebrow when he questioned his little  
>brother,"You are going to read that, Yaten?"<p>

"Augh!" Taiki's voice cried out from the kitchen."Serena. . .Rei. . .get off the phone!"

The two brothers shot bewildered glances at each other. Seiya closed his note book. While Yaten took the note in his hand. A  
>mischievous grin played past Yaten's lips. The note was unfolded and scanned. Seiya watched as Yaten nearly giggled when the note's context were read. Seiya wondered what was making Yaten giggle. Yaten breathed out,"I don't believe it!"<p>

"This note. . .you have got to read it," Yaten waved the note in the air.

"That bad!" Seiya winced. He felt sorry for his middle brother. Then, he changed his mood into one of being a nosy brother. "Let me see!"

Yaten crumbled up the note. He threw it at Seiya. Seiya caught the note in mid air. He quickly unfolded the note. He realized the handwriting wasn't in Taiki's style. He found out what made Taiki so edgy. Ami wanted Taiki to pick up a flower at the local flower shop. It was his first dance with Ami. He was at a total loss about the dating world. He never was a boyfriend to any girl. He was always too busy with his studies. The other two heard Taiki speaking to Ami. He said,"I wish that you let me see you in that dress before the dance. I bet you look nice!"

Yaten was sitting on pins and needles as Seiya finished reading the note. Yaten quietly hissed,"Quick. . .hide the note!"

"I'll put it back. . .after I smoothed it out!" Seiya whispered. He  
>stifled a giggle.<p>

Taiki walked into the living room. He was flushed in the face. He didn't noticed Seiya still holding the note. Yaten quickly opened his math text book. He tried to cover up the fact of reading Ami's love note to Taiki. Seiya quickly pressed the note on the table in an attempt to smooth it out. Taiki was now trying to think great way of buy a flower with out being teased by Yaten or Seiya. They  
>were noticing little changes in their middle brother. Taiki saw a peace of paper in Seiya's hands. He questioned the oldest brother and trying to act as natural as he could. "You guys didn't hear anything?" Taiki asked quietly.<p>

"No," Seiya said with at his lips in a puzzled smirk.

Yaten said as he looked up from his book,"I've been trying to get this math work done." Then, he bit his lip trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"Oh," Taiki sighed. The flushed innocence on Taiki's face made the other two study even harder. Then, Taiki dropped a bomb shell. He  
>asked shyly,"What is your choice flower would you pick. . .I want to know when the time comes. You pick one to go with the girl's dress or white?"<p>

"White is a good choice. Why do you ask?" Seiya questioned his  
>middle brother. His was intrigued by Taiki's double life.<p>

"Ami's going to the dance and I would like to see what colour of flower for her. I'm mean her dress," Taiki sounded a little unsure of himself.

"Hmm?" Seiya smiled. He was getting Taiki's idea. This was a first for Taiki. Seiya knew how to please the girls with the simplest of gifts. Taiki on the hand, could use words to impress the girls at the same time. He was at a loss in charm, which his oldest brother  
>owned. Seiya looked at Taiki. "We need a serious heart to heart starting after finish our homework!" he said with a polite smile.<p>

The day finally came. The Valentine dance was here. At Tenchi's house, the sewing machine was humming like crazy. Sasami was doing Ryoko's dress. Washu was in Tenchi*s bedroom. Tenchi was standing on a foot stool, while Tenchi and Kiyone were hemming up the pant legs to his tux. He felt a little out of place as Washu and Kiyone were pinning up the legs with him in the pants. The last person who rented the tux was a little than Tenchi. Washu looking up from her work said,"Now a couple more minutes left and you can go to breakfast."

"Oh, man. . .I feel like a doll," Tenchi said. He could feel his  
>legs grow stiff from the hour or two of standing in one place. "Is that good or bad?" Kiyone said as she placed another pin in the left hem. "I never stood in place for a very long time like this before," Tenchi said. He tried to not move. He didn't want to wrinkle the cloth. He shifted his eyes to see what the two girls were doing. Washu was placing the last pin in the hem of the left leg. She was helping Sasami with the hems of the formals.<p>

Then, they heard Sasami and Ayeka yelling at each other. Outside in the hallway, Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki and Ayeka were standing in disagreement about a dress. Ayeka wanted her dress to be finished ahead of everyone else with the hemming and sewing. Sasami wanted to finish all the little jobs before starting on Ayeka's dress.

Ayeka snapped,"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix Tenchi's tux. Then, I*m going to finish up the hem to Kiyone's dress!" Sasami pouted.

"Why?" huffed Ayeka. She smacked her hands on her hips. She was now truly upset with her little sister.

"I like doing the small stuff first," Sasami pouted again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was not going to let her big sister walk all over her.

"Why. I need that dress," Ayeka nearly shouted. She visibly upset. She rolled up her hand in fists. Mihoshi was walking up the stairs  
>when she heard the two sisters yelling at each other. She trodden through the hallway to Sasami. She asked,"What's wrong?"<p>

"My little sister is acting like a brat," Ayeka pointed a fist at Sasami.

"Yea, who's the brat. I just want to get everything done!" Sasami  
>huffed.<p>

"You will not help me. So. . ."

"So, I'll just have to wait. . .is that what you are telling me!" 

"Why don't I help?" Mihoshi asked. She wanted to make the dance rememberable! Washu, Kiyone and Tenchi just happened to stick their head out of Tenchi's bedroom. The three of them exchanged glances. Mihoshi was right, this was going to be very memorable night and  
>dance.<p>

"Oh, there are flowers waiting in the front room," she said to the girls. It seemed like a sign from God to stop the fight from going any further. The girls blinked at Mihoshi, agog.

"What?" Sasami asked.

"Flowers?" gasped a startled Ayeka.

"Meow?" Ryo-oh-ki peeped.

"Yea, I don't know which is who's?" Mihoshi uttered loudly. The room was getting a little warm with all three sets of eyes staring at her.

"Oh, the flowers came," Tenchi swallowed hard. He became a little nervous about this unexpected surprise.

Washu looked up at Tenchi. Then, she asked,"What flowers?" 

"I went out last night and ordered flowers for you girls!" Tenchi said.

"Oh," Kiyone and Washu both chattered.

"Someone better have a great time explaining to us on who got the flowers," Ayeka uttered a little puzzled. She placed her right first finger up to her chin.

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki questioned the surroundings. "I bet them are pretty!"

Bottom of Form

**feb. of kids in america**

February

By Julia MacGregor

My heart is empty as the fields are full

February was the shortest month. There were tests, studies, meetings, moving into new places and a dance. The people who were sick with the flu healed quickly. Seiya was second string on the boys basketball team. Mina was starting line on the girls volleyball team. Taiki, Ami, Jerry and Kiyone were in first year Spanish club. Rio and Charlie were columnists with the school newspaper. Haruka was training for the track team. Michiru was in  
>the school's classical band. Serena, Lita and Mihoshi were in the extra study club. Rei and Yaten were in the school chorus. Ayeka and Ryoko took after school jobs as candy stripers at Salem Community Hospital. Belldandy went for the courses of early childhood education at the local Career center. Allen, Tinny,<br>Dusty and Steve were in the metal shop. Darien took some extra courses on the human body. Stephanie took a couple of classes in homemaking. Tenchi was taking a course in chemistry. Keiichi was the second top highest in his physics class. Sensuta was in an  
>advanced computer course. Washu and Urd were both up to their necks in teaching. Sasami, Abby, Skuld, Chibi-chibi and Hotura put together a reading club. Nick, Alex and Vachon were hot on a trail of missing computer files which were stolen from a local<br>business. Tracy and Armand were helping Lacroix with his own missing computer files. Someone was tapping into his personal accounts. Arika was making up a foolproof computer system. Terri and Nat were busy with their work at the hospital. Jakten taught Rio and Stephanie harder levels of sword combat. Devon was  
>taking a break from the stage.<p>

Rio was reading the morning paper. She sat in the living room with Reenie, Hotura and Chibi-chibi. She wanted to check out the  
>want-ads. There was a list of news carrier routes. She was busy enough with school and her own writing. Her Uncle Anthony wanted Rio to get her foot in the door of the real world. A voice said in a cheerful mood,"Hey, can I have the paper?"<p>

"Mmm?" Rio asked.

She folded over a corner of the paper. Reenie and Hotura were standing in front of her. "Sure!" she said. Rio gathered up the paper and folded it up. She handed the paper to Hotura. Rio asked,"What is it for, a school project?"

"No, we want to look at the comics," Hotura said.

Rio snorted with a smile. Although the three littlest one of the house were Sailor Senshi. They were still children. They played,  
>had fun and made friends. Their dreams were golden. Hotura began to thumb through the paper. Reenie watched as Hotura searched for the comics. Lita, Rei, Mina and Setsuna were watching cartoons in the t.v. room. Lita and Rei were stretched out on the floor. While Setsuna stretched out on the sofa. They laughed at the misadventures of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.<p>

Lita quipped,"That Bugs Bunny kills me!"

"I need to get my home work done, but it can wait for a half  
>hour," Rei sighed. Her ribs ached from her laughter. <p>

"Yea, I know what you are talking about. Kids over here have too easy. Nothing is changeling," Mina said.

All three girls studied hard in Tokyo under firm hard of Ami. When they came to America, they were surprised to find how easy seem of the classes were even without Ami's help. In the dinning room, Ami was helping Serena with her math homework. Serena hated math. She  
>didn't pick the course. It was picked by a teacher. The two girls sat the dinning room table. Ami was patient as Serena tried to figure out the math problems. Serena was studying for last three hours. She wanted to take a break before her mind would shut down. Placing her pen down on the table, Serena was taking a pause from her dreaded math work. Ami watched as Serena folded her hands underneath her chin. Ami had a questioning expression on her face. She asked,"Are we day dreaming?"<p>

"No. . .we are not taking a break!" Serena quipped with a pout. She felt the sting of Ami's statement towards her personal study  
>habits.<p>

"Good. I was wondering when you were going take a break," Ami sighed.

"Yea, why?" Serena asked,her mood changed of puzzlement.

"I wanted to ask something. . .oh, it's embarrassing!" Ami blushed. She turned away from Serena. She hoped that her question wasn't too deep even for Serena to comprehend.

"Hey, can you tell me anything!" Serena grinned. Her voice sounded reassuring. She shifted into the nosy sister mood. Ami thought for a minute. If she would mentioned words the date and Taiki, under any situation could be imposing that she really liked him. It was easy for Mina and Serena to ask Yaten, Seiya or Darien out for  
>a date. It was natural for them. They didn't have a mother who wasn't a doctor with high hopes for her daughter to be a future doctor. Ami was shy, quiet and questioned the love that Serena and Darien shared. She was starting to have the same feedings towards a<br>certain male singer named Taiki Kuo. "I want to know if it's O.K. if. . ." Ami said, blushed even deeper. The words were difficult to say.

"If what?" Serena was agog.

"If you could ask Taiki out on a date?" For a minute Ami's mind was replaced with her heart. These feelings were strange. Serena's jaw dropped. The words that Ami spoke about were surprising. Ami had a crush on one or two other persons in her life. This was a change for everyone. Ami was going to be bold and strike out on her own. Serena leaned forward to see if Ami was coming down with a bug of some sort. She knew it was hard for Ami to ask such a question of a  
>delicate affair of the heart. Serena questioned Ami with her own motherly stare in her eyes,"Are you O.K.?"<p>

Ami smiled nervously as she sighed,"Why do you ask!"

"You never acted like this before. . .not even when Greg was at school. We always did things together. . . when I wasn't going out Darien or Seiya. Taiki didn't mind hanging out with all of us. . .Yaten and Mina," Serena said. Her mind was buzzing with ideas. Ami interrupted,"Yes, I understand, but this is different. I have feelings I'd never had before!" 

"Hey. . . we need some help on this one!" Serena squealed as she laughed. Her face lite up at the fact of Ami was falling in love.

Haruka and Michiru were washing dishes in the kitchen. It seemed like everything was truly normal. Haruka was going to study  
>after she and Michiru were finished with the dishes. Michiru was going to practice her violin She needed to work on her solo for the school concert. Haruka gave a plate to Michiru to dry. "I'm going have to study a little for Mister Vance's English class. Her threw in a pop quiz! I want to be ready for it!" "Some of the classes are easy. There are a few are almost hard as back home!" Michiru said as she dried the dish. "An other thing. Did you feel it. There is a peace!" <p>

Haruka smiled. She stopped for a minute. She glanced over to Michiru. They both gave each other a guarded look. Michiru felt a slight disturbance in the peace that Haruka felt. Her _expression changed on her face. Then, Haruka felt it too. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke,"I know it's like all evil has stop. Do you think that Galaxia as given up?"

"No, if the sea is calm here. . .then, there is a storm back home. . .we have to watch and listen to the winds of home very  
>carefully. Galaxia can strike here as well. We have to<br>be on the stand-by when it happens!" Michiru uttered  
>carefully.<p>

"I just hope we all ready when the evil comes." Then, quietly Michiru and Haruka went back to washing dishes.

Taiki was tutoring Seiya and Yaten in math and history classes. They were sitting on the livingroom floor. While their books were on the coffee table. Taiki was relieving at Seiya's studies.  
>Yaten was reading his history text book. He was having a trying time with remembering dates and places. Seiya had a little easier time with math. It seemed his musician's mind was easily used in math quotations. Math and music seemed to follow the same route. Taiki didn't mind helping his two brothers. It seemed like<br>Seiya's and Yaten's brains were put to a better use beside girls and music. Yaten sighed in overwhelming dismay. He was never going American history. Taiki and Seiya glanced over to see Yaten murmuring something to himself. He pushed his bangs back with a hand. "I'm going to give up and I know I'll fail. . .so, why I do  
>even bother," Yaten sighed.<p>

Seiya and Taiki stared at their little brother. Taiki didn't like to hear Yaten giving up without really trying. Yaten closed his  
>history book. He reached over the coffee table. He looked at his note in his hands. Yaten began to stare at it. He was hoping for an answer. Taiki readjusted his glasses. He held out a hand as a sigh for Seiya to take five minutes. Seiya saw how hurt Yaten was. He<br>quietly closed his math work book. "Yaten, you want to take a break?" Taiki said gently.

"Uh?" Yaten sighed. 

His eyes were tried from the homework. "We can take a walk to the park. We have been working hard for at least four hours. I thought a walk would do us good," Seiya said, trying to sound sympathy.

"Yea, I need to..." Taiki began to speak.

Then, the phone rang. Seiya got up to answer the phone. Yaten stopped staring at his note book. He placed it on the table. Seiya began to talk with someone on the phone. He found it the person who was with the student union of Mount Union college from the neighboring town called Alliance. The student union find a group that could play on the following weekend. Seiya was surprised a little to hear that the Three Lights were picked for the  
>concert. "Let's it up to the management," Seiya said. <p>

He turned to see Yaten and Taiki stretching their arms and hands. They were busy with talking about going out on a break. Then, he said,"Yes. . .there is an International Day at your college. You want us to show up on next Saturday at five to set up! O.K. Let me  
>talk to my two brothers and I'll get back with you." <p>

Seiya glanced at the clock at the VRC before hanging up the phone. Seiya had to talk to his brothers about the gig at the college. They were chosen to do it. It was going to be held at the student union hall at Mount Union. Seiya walked over to the coffee. He was  
>going to surprise his two brothers. He took his spot between Taiki and Yaten. Taiki was reviewing Yaten's history notes. Slowly, Yaten was getting the idea of the lesson. Taiki had the makings of a good tutor. He was patient and made things understandable for Yaten<br>to grasp. "In sixteen-twenty. . .what happened at New  
>England?" Taiki asked. "It's an easy answer."<p>

"Mmm?" Yaten began to think. He rolled a fist and placed on his forehead. Closing his eyes, he grinned. He said slowly,"Was it the Pilgrims landing on Plymouth rock?" 

Taiki had a catty look on his face as scanned Yaten's notes. He said a little tartly,"That's right answer!"

Yaten opened his eyes. He was very surprised. Finally he had a right answer. He was happy. Seiya played it cool. There was a grin on his face. He nudged Taiki in the ribs. Then, he spoke,"Maybe if he studies hard enough. . .Prince Charming could go to the ball!" 

"What?" Yaten gasped. His eyes grew wide. A skeptical look flashed in Taiki's eyes. He know Seiya was a charmer. He might try to use his charm to make Yaten to either study harder of give in. Taiki closed Yaten's note book he questioned.

"What do you mean?" Taiki uttered.

"I mean the phone call. It was someone from the Student Union Hall at a placed called Mount Union." Seiya pointed to the phone.

Yaten felt a little fear of the unknown. He, Taiki and Seiya  
>preformed dozens of times in front of sorts of people. There was strange feeling about this request. How did the student union find out about the Three Lights living in the states.<p>

Taiki asked as he took off his glasses,"Who was the person you spoke to?"

"Someone named Susan Peterson. I think she's the president of the student union. I'll go to the library and e-mail Kaogawa today and go from there!" Seiya said in a nonchalant tone.

"When is the concert suppose to be held on?" Yaten asked with importance in his voice.

"The twenty-ninth. . .Almost a week from the Valentine's day," Seiya said. "I got to write the date and time down before I forget," Seiya reached out a loose sheet of note book paper and a pen from the pile of homework books, writing tools and paper.

"This is our first gig since we left Tokyo!" Yaten said. His face marked with a an astonished glance.

Taiki could sense his little brother's enthusiasm. He was the  
>careful one didn't, he want his brothers to be running into any danger. He didn't want to relive the concert at the music feast. When Sailor Iron Mouse attacked the Sailor Senshi in her search for the prefect star-seed. He was going to intestate a little before<br>saying yes.

Tenchi and Kiyone were shovel the side walk. Sasami and Ayeka were checking over Sasami's homework. They were in the kitchen as Sasami  
>was washing up the dishes. Ayeka had Sasami's work book opened.<p>

"Now. . .Sasami, what is four plus two is?"

"That's easy. . .six," Sasami said as she stacked three bowls on the counter.

"How about. . .three plus five?" "Eight?" Sasami was quick in her answer. Ryoko was reading her short American fiction book. Ryoko sat in the living room in front of one of the big picture  
>window. She was writing down the people in the plot of the story. Her opened note book was littered with paper-clips. She didn't like the extra paper work. The story on the other hand was quite a page turner. "I can't believe this guy wrote this back in eighteen-thirty." she thought to herself. She turned the page. "Whoa. . ." Ryoko thought again. She was nearly dropped the book. There was a spicy seance of the two main characters kissing under a tree. It was spicy for the year eighteen-thirty. "I wish Tenchi could be like that," Ryoko sighed. She pressed the book against her chest. She was become a starry-eyed school girl.<p>

Washu and Ryo-oh-ki were in her lab reviewing her students' homework. Ryo-oh-ki watched as Washu looking over the paper work. Her students were showing improvement. If only by little glints of  
>paying attention to their short teacher. "I can't believe it Ryo-oh-ki. . .These students are trying to say something," she said to the little cabbit. There was a tone of dismay in her voice.<p>

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said. The little cabbit peered over the paper. The cabbit was sitting on Washu's desk.

"I wonder if I been to strict to them?" She tapped lightly the side  
>of her head with a pen.<p>

"Meow?" Ryo-oh-ki said with her head cocked to one side.

"On the other hand, they did need to hear and learn. . .not to goof off," Washu said. She was trying to compensate the work papers.  
>She found out that her students were getting a grasp of her ways of learn. It was easy for them. They had a teacher who was a genus.<p>

Mihoshi was reviewing for an up and coming math quiz. Studying in the living room wasn't a good place to be. There were too distractions in the room. She needed to past this quiz. Mihoshi was  
>going to the library, but decided not to. She wanted to stay at the house in case of a problem would accrue. She wanted to ask Washu to tutor her in her homework. She had to wait until Washu was done with her grading.<p>

Tenchi looked at his end of the sidewalk. It was smooth and needed salt. He saw Kiyone talking to a young girl dressed in a black hooded car coat and red hair. He walked over to the porch. He  
>leaned over to grab a handful of salt from the opened salt box. He heard Kiyone say,"Yea. . .I would give Sasami the message. You want her to go to the park at two."<p>

"That's right!" said the girl with the red hair. 

"Can I tell Sasami who sent the message?"

"My name is Abby Johnson. You tell Sasami that I stopped in for a  
>visit. It thought it would be nice for use to play in the park on such nice day like this one," Abby said.<p>

"Sure. . .I'll tell Sasami after I get down here!" Kiyone said as she placed a gloved hand on her forehead. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Thank you," Abby smiled Then, she turned to walk down the  
>sidewalk.<p>

Kiyone went back to her shoveling. Tenchi scooped up a couple handfuls of salt. He held the salt close to his chest. With one hand, Tenchi tossed fingers fulls of the salt down on the pathway. Tenchi made his way to where Kiyone was finishing up. Tenchi  
>rubbed the salt form his gloves. He asked Kiyone, "Who was that?"<p>

Kiyone smoothed out a piece of snow with shovel. She remarked in a joyful tone,"I think Sasami has a new friend?" "That one? I believe her name is Abby. I heard Sasami telling Ayeka and Ryoko all about  
>Abby. I was hoping to get meet her."<p>

"She is coming over to pick up Sasami to go play at the park."

"Do they go to the same school?" Tenchi asked as the figure of Abby disappeared in snow streets of Salem.

"Yea, then. . .I really got met her face to face again. She's such  
>a sad little girl. Her eyes are lonely in their gaze," Kiyone said.<p>

Urd was grading her students papers. She sat in the window seat in the dinning room. The Goddesses' house was quiet. Skuld went to the  
>library to study. Keiichi and Belldandy went to the store for the weekly shopping. Urd felt the sun on her face. She was happy to be alone for a little while. She wished that her student were a little smarter. Thy were two exceptional students in her class, Ami and<br>Taiki. They seemed to be light years ahead of everyone else. Urd wasn't going to play favorites by giving Ami and Taiki easy lessons. She was going to chancel them by extra assignments. She heard Keiichi's motorbike pulling up in the drive. Belldandy and Keiichi were home from the shops.

Urd sat up and stretched. She was going to take a break and help them with the packages. Keiichi was unpacking the touring car. Keiichi car pooled with Darien, Tenchi and Setsuna on early Tuesday mornings. Then, Keiichi took Tenchi on Mondays and Thursdays mornings. Belldandy took out a bag from Keiichi's left hand. She waited until Keiichi gave her another bag. Then, she started to walk towards the backdoor. She heard Keiichi asking her,"Do you need the key?"

"No, I think Urd is still in the house!" she smiled.

"Yea, is she still grading papers?" Keiichi asked.

"She loves her job. It keeps her on her toes," Belldandy said loudly.

Then, the door opened up. Urd stood in the doorway. A skeptically look on Urd's face made Belldandy stop. "Are you two talking about me?" Urd questioned her middle sister.

"Why yes. I just was telling Keiichi how you liked your job. Are your students improving any?" Belldandy smiled.

"Oh, the job?" Urd's eyes blue-black eyes grew wide with an  
>abashed gaze. Her face grew a little red.<p>

"The job is working out for you?" Keiichi asked. He was standing  
>behind Belldandy with three bags of groceries in his hands.<p>

"Oh," Urd stammered. "The job is fine!"

"That's good," Keiichi sighed.

"Your students are good!" Belldandy said.

"Yep, everything is hunky-dorrie!" Urd smiled. She swung her arms about, until they met in the middle of her chest. They made a clapping noise. Then, she let Belldandy and Keiichi past by moving  
>away from the door. Keiichi and Belldandy made their way to the kitchen. Urd stood the door way until the air cold made Urd come to her senses. She closed the door. Keiichi and Belldandy were in the kitchen, unpacking the bags. They talked about school. Urd entered into the room. Belldandy said,"Why don't you be some help and get a bag from the side car. We need to get this done!"<p>

"Yea, right! I get the bag. I'll have to get my coat!" Urd sounding like she knew what she was doing. She zipped out of the room.

"She never changes. I will not understand. . . you, Urd or Skuld," Keiichi smiled at Belldandy.

"The infinite is standing right next to me. I'll just have to wait and ask your boss, the Almighty when the time comes." 

"We're almost human. The Almighty gives us powers and abilities that many humans don't have," Belldandy sounded wise.

Urd entered the room carrying a shopping bag. She noticed a large bag of flour riding on top of the bag. She asked,"What's the flour for?"

"I decided to stock up. We need just the very basic things. We  
>will store up for the times that don't use right away. We can buy the normal things on a weekly bases," Belldandy said on her soft matter a fact tone.<p>

"Oh?" Urd walked over to the table. "You are doing any baking?"

"Maybe. Someone's birthday is coming up," Belldandy winked.

"No.. . it's Skuld?" Urd jaw dropped. She realized that a whole year had past.

In normal terms, Skuld would have been eleven years old.  
>Belldandy nodded to confirm the date.<p>

"Yep, February twenty-third," Keiichi said. "What we are going do for pipsqueak's birthday?" He smirked as he unpacked the cleaning supplies. He was a little tart towards the youngest Goddess. He liked her, but up to a point.

"I don't know. I have to come up. I have a feeling that Skuld will love it!" Belldandy walked over to a kitchen cabinet. She had a few can goods in her hands. She placed the cans on a counter. She asked,"Urd, I need some help with. . ."

The door bell rang. Keiichi placed a couple bottles of juice on the table. He told Belldandy and Urd that he was going to get the door.  
>As Keiichi left the room, he heard Urd asking Belldandy ,"I wonder who be calling us on a Saturday?" <p>

Keiichi walked down the hall. He said as entered the living room,"I'm coming!"

The door bell rang again. 

"Give me a minute!" he said, a little loudly. The door was unlocked and it opened up to a young girl. Keiichi was surprised to this girl with in a black coat and hair red. She asked in a friendly voice,"Hello, is Skuld home?"

"No, she at the library!" Keiichi said a little puzzled. "Why. . .do you need her for something!"

"Oh," the girl was a bit surprised to hear the news. "Is she still there?"

"Yea, I think until noon. . .she wants to study extra hard for an up and coming math quiz!"

"No!" the girl turned face away from Keiichi sight. His statement hit the girl like a ton of bricks. "Mister Blish's math quiz. . .dad is going to kill if I don't get moving. Sorry, I've got to study. I nearly forgot!"

"You were saying?" Keiichi questioned the girl. "How long is she going to stay?"

The girl was the point in her question. "I think until oon. She might be in the kids department! Oh, if you missed her. . .you do me to give a message?"

"Yea,just say that Abby Johnston stopped over," Abby said. 

"Is your name, Abby?" Abby glanced at Keiichi for a minute. She nodded her head. "O.K."

"Then, I still have time to catch her!" Abby said rather hurriedly.  
>She turned to leave. She told Keiichi if she didn't see Skuld at the library. She was invited to play in the park later in the afternoon. Abby started to walk down the path. She said without looking over her shoulder,"Thank you!"<p>

"Yep! Any time!" Keiichi said. He watched Abby as she disappeared into the snowy day. Keiichi closed the door. He thought to himself,"What a strange young girl!"

Reenie and Hotura were doing their homework. They in the living room with Rei. Rei was helping out Hotura with a her spelling.  
>Hotura was hoping to get least in the top twenty in the spelling bee that was going to be held at school on following Monday. She stood in front of Rei and Reenie. Rei and Reenie sat on the sofa. Rei had a card with the list of spelling words on it. Hotura felt a<br>little nervous as Rei asked her to spell out the different words. She asked,"How do you spell, conservation!"

Hotura looked at Reenie for a minute. Then, she uttered loudly,"C-o-n-v-e-r-s-a-t-I-o-n!Conversation!"

"That's right!" Rei said, looking over the list.

"Good job!" Reenie grinned.

"Now. We'll shoot for the whole works!" Rei was get excited. Hotura was very great speller. She might get her wish. Rei glanced at the  
>last word on the list. It seemed like such an easy word. Smiling, Rei asked,"Here's the word. It is homeward. Do you know how to spell it?. . .Hotura Tomoe!"<p>

Taking a deep breath, Hotura closed her eyes. She thought to herself for a minute. The word was divided into the letters which made up the word. She said slowly,"Homeward. H-o-m-e-w-a-r-d. Homeward. I think I spelled it right, Rei?"

Rei looked at the last word as Hotura spelled it out. Reenie held her breath. Rei nudged Reenie in the ribs. With a pleased smile,  
>Rei said,"You did it. Hotura you got everyone of them right!"<p>

Hotura opened her eyes in amazement. Reenie was surprised. Hotura said,"I did it?" "Yippie!" 

Reenie let off the sofa. She began to dance around Hotura. She said,"You didall the word. They all right! I'm really proud of you!"

Hotura watched as Reenie did her little spectral. She was good. She hoped to see someone at the spelling bee. There was a spelling bee  
>between the local schools if Hotura could go there. The door bell rang. "Save by the bell!" Hotura said. She was hoping for a break.<p>

"I'll get it!" Reenie squeaked. She ran to the front door.

"Be careful!" Rei said. Rei stretched her arms. She had been working with the girls since nine in the morning.

"I'll be!" Reenie said, before opening up the door. Reenie was  
>surprised to see Abby standing in the door way. She gapped,"Hi, Abby!"<p>

"How are you?" Abby remarked calmly. 

"I'm fine! Do you wanna come in?" Reenie asked in a racious tone. "Yes," Abby walked into the entrance way. Serena was entering the living room. She was surprised to see Abby standing next to Reenie. Hotura turned to see who was talking to Reenie. She saw Abby in her heavy black car coat. She ambled across the room to where Reenie and Abby were standing. Abby and Reenie were making small talk about school. Serena stopped in the hallway. She asked as she saw the three girls,"Reenie, Who is this?"

Reenie and Hotura wanted to talk to Abby. Abby had to get home and study. She might study at the library if she made her visit short  
>with the girls. Reenie glanced at Serena and said,"She's a friend."<p>

Abby turned to see Serena standing near the entrance way to the hall. "Ma'am. . .name is Abby Johnson." "Hello,"

Serena sounded excited. She didn't want to made the girl feel uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss?" Abby said. She wanted to know who she was talking to.

"Call me Serena!" Serena beamed.

Abby turned to speak in front of Hotura and Reenie,"I just need to tell you guys that you and Hotura are invited to the park."

"Cool!" Reenie squeaked. The idea of play was tops in Reenie's book.

Serena didn't want her future daughter to be a slacker like she was. She cleared her throat and said,"Reenie what about your  
>homework?"<p>

"I need to spend some time on it," Reenie said. "But, I don't goof off like some people!"

"What!" Serena screeched. Then, she looked at the three girls.

"I heard about you guys from Reenie and Hotura both," Abby said.

Serena now glared at Reenie. Then, she said through clenched teeth,"I hope it's all good!"

"Yea. . .I'm going not to blab about your personally life, big mouth!" Reenie snorted without even batting an eyebrow. Serena looked as through she was going to blow a gasket.

Hotura saved the peace by asking,"Why do you want us to come to the park?"

"I wanted to have some fun at the park," Abby said. "Does Serena and Reenie yell each other?"

"Eh. . . most of the time!" Hotura shrugged her shoulders.

"Who else is coming?" Reenie added in a short spurt to keep from  
>yelling at Serena,"Yea. . .who else?"<p>

Rasing a hand to her chin, Abby thought for a minute. She uttered,"Let me see. . .I think Sasami Skuld and you two!"

Then, a small voice squealed,"Chibi-chibi!"

"Uh?" Abby asked. 

"Who is there?" All eyes in the room fell on a little girl with candy red hair. She stood right next to Serena. She had one hand one Serena's leg. The other was near her lips. Abby saw Chibi-chibi on rare events. She asked,"Who's that?"

Reenie cocked her head to one side. She said,"Oh, that's Chibi-chibi!" 

Chibi-chibi beamed shyly.

"She looks like you Serena! Is she your little sister?"

"She a cousin!" Serena lied. She didn't want Abby to find out that  
>Chibi-Chibi was really Princess Kakyuu's Star-seed in human form.<p>

"You got it wrong, Meat-ball brain! She's your little sister. . .and I am your cousin!" Reenie squeaked. She was surprised to hear Serena getting it all wrong.

"Well, sumimasen to you. . .Miss Reenie-san!" Serena sounded flustered.

"Chibi-chibi!" the littlest girl squeaked.

"When do you want us to be there?" Hotura asked.

"At two. I've got go. . .Hotura, do you have mister Bliss's math class?" Abby asked, the quiet Sailor.

"Nope. . .I've got Mrs Mansfield. Wh y?" Hotura asked.

"I've to book-it to the library. He's got a math quiz on Monday. I've got to study!"

Chibi-chibi and Serena looked at each other. There was something sad about this little girl. It was like with Hotura when her father was still alive. Hotura said,"Then, I'll see you later?"

Serena asked,"Yea, we hope you, Reenie and Hotura have a really good time!"

"Yea, bye!" Abby turned to leave. 

Hotura and Reenie said in union,"Bye, Abby!"

The girls showed up at the park. Reenie, Chibi-chibi and Hotura showed up with an escort. Rio said that she wasn't doing anything. She was done with her homework. Skuld was with her sister, Belldandy. Belldandy told Urd and Keiichi to come up with a birthday plan. While she was with Skuld. Abby came alone. Her father was called up for a last minute case at the hospital. She  
>was a little disappointed in her father. She understood he was a hard worker. Abby just wished to spend a bit of time with her dad. Sasami showed up with Kiyone and Ryo-oh-ki. The girls went to the<br>swing-sets in the wooden play palace. Rio said,"Listen, Reenie. ..you let Chibi-chibi take turns with you on the swings."

"Why?" Reenie asked. There were plenty of swings on the lot.

Rio said,"If you want to become a lady. . .you must share."

"Skuld, be careful!" Belldandy said. She didn't want Skuld to get  
>hurt.<p>

"Bell. . .I'm not a little kid!" Skuld sighed as she rolled her eyes. Skuld didn't want to be reminded of her birthday. As a Goddess, Skuld didn't have a birthday. This was going to be a special treat for her.

"Sasami. . .do you want me to look after Ryo-oh-ki?" Kiyone asked.

"Meow?" Ryo-oh-ki said, looking up at Sasami who was carrying her.

"Yea. . .If you don't mind!" Sasami said. Sasami patted the little  
>cabbit.<p>

"Meow!" said the little cabbit.

Rio glanced at Abby. Abby was talking to Hotura. The two girls could have past as twins outside of eye and hair colour. Rio felt a great deal of sadness in Abby. She heard Abby saying,"Dad can't come."

"Why?" Hotura said as she looked at a swing.

"Work," Abby sighed.

"I now how that is," Hotura said, remembering how her own father was. Even before the fire, he was so busy with his work. She  
>rarely saw him. "You do. Your dad. . .was he a doctor?"<p>

"Yep, in a way. He worked with genetics!" Hotura said as she sat on the swing.

"A scientist?" Abby asked as she took the swing next to Hotura. Abby was intersead in Hotura. "You got that right. I didn't like when I was alone. . . especially after school."

"I get to see dad a little more than yours. He always makes it a point to spend the weekends with me." The two girls heard a noise. It was Chibi-chibi. She had discovered the chimes near the exit. She found a rock on the wooden floor. She picked it up and started to hit the chimes with it. Rio and Belldandy watched Chibi-chibi as she played one note endlessly. Rio tried to teach her a very basic song. Chibi-chibi wouldn't have anything to do with that. She tried to push Rio away with her hands. Rio got tired of teaching the little one a song. Rio and Belldandy and Kiyone started to talk about school. A young girl entered into the play castle. She was wearing a green jacket and black boots. She was going to play with the others. The girl walked over to the slide where Sasami and Reenie were. She asked if she could go after Sasami. Sasami didn't mind. Reenie noticed something about this new girl. It was her hair. It was green. Sure, Reenie had seen people with green hair. This girl was different. Her long braids trailed behind the  
>girl. The girl was really Jun-Jun formally of the Dead Moon Cirrus. She was told by Galaxia to look for pure Star-seeds. She spot a holder of a pure one. Then, take the holder and drain every last ounce of the power from the Star-seed. Ryo-oh-ki was sniffing<br>around the slide. Jun-jun never saw a cabbit. She asked Sasami,"What's that?"

Sasami looked at Jun-jun. Then, she glanced at Ryo-oh-ki who was now padding over to see Reenie. She said,"That's my pet. .  
>.Ryo-oh-ki."<p>

"Meow!" the little cabbit peeped. She tried to jump up to get Reenie's attention.

"What's it? A rabbit or a cat?" Jun-Jun was puzzled.

"A mix!" 

"A WHAT?" Jun-jun barked is surprise. "It's a new pet."

"I never would live to see something like that. . .in my life!" Jun-Jun's jaw dropped.

Rio and Kiyone walked up to the girls. Rio said,"Everything has to  
>chance in a little while. Then, it hits the reverse button to look around what and where it's been!"<p>

"What do you mean?" Reenie asked

"Everything doesn't keep still. It has to change for the good or bad of the world. There are things that will not change," Rio  
>smiled.<p>

"Like what?" Kiyone asked. She was just as puzzled as the girls.

"Laughing, snow, moms telling stories to their kids and hope," Rio said as she picked up Chibi-chibi who was now digging a hole in  
>the snow. She ran to where Reenie was at. "Now. .<br>.little one. "

Chibi-chibi began to squirm. She didn't want to be held. She wanted to play. "Chibi-chibi. . .play?" she looked up at Rio.

"No, your snow suit is wet," Rio sighed. "You stay with me!"

"No," Chibi-chibi squealed.

"Munchkin, I don't want you getting wet," Rio felt Chibi-chibi moving in her arms. Rio sighed,"Kids never change either. You lot are getting tired?"

A chorus of girl voices said,"No." 

"Great. You sit with Miss Bell and Ryo-oh-ki, Munchkin?"

"Meow?" Chibi-chibi peeped. Then, she pointed to the little cabbit.

"Yea. . .Meow, meow!" Rio tried to agreed with the littlest one there. Rio lowered Chibi-chibi to the ground. She went to the  
>bench that Belldandy and Ryo-oh-ki were siting at She reached out a finger. The little cabbit leaned forward to smell Chibi-chibi's finger.<p>

Kiyone asked Belldandy,"How is the J-school?"

"Fine. . .I see nothing wrong with it. I love being around the kids," Belldandy smiled.

Rio was sharp with her quip. She pointed her left thumb at Chibi-chibi. Chibi-chibi was petting Ryo-oh-ki on the head. "How about her? She can be a real hand full." Rio chided.

"She can be. . .but, I can see that she has a lot of things to play with," Belldandy said.

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said.

"Chibi-chibi!" said the littlest one. Then, Chibi-chibi found a loose stick in the snow. She bent down to pick it up. After she picked it up, Chibi-chibi tossed it in the air. It fell down without a sound. She went after it.

Chibi-chibi tossed the stick for another four times. Rio watched as Chibi-chibi started to use the stick in another way. She started to draw lines in the snow. She drew lines around Ryo-oh-ki, Belldandy. Then, she ran up to Hotura and Abby. The two girls sat on the swings. They just talked for the longest time. They found that they had some in common. They had dads that worked for long hours. Then, the loss of their mothers was shared. "It seems like daddy when he died. . .I got a better chance in life. I grew up with a set of  
>good friends who act like my family," Hotura said.<p>

"I didn't know your dad died," Abby said. She was shocked to hear that Hotura lost her dad as well. "Yea, a couple of years back. His heart gave out," Hotura said as she bent her down. Her sadness was going to get the better of her. Hotura knew that she had the best start of life. She had wonderful friends and family. She was still weak, but as a Sailor Senshi she had the power of both life and death in her hands. Chibi-chibi popped in between them. She held up the stick in front of their faces. She squeaked,"Chibi-chibi!"

"Yea, I see you," Hotura said with an off guarded smile.

"You are full of surprises, Chibi-chibi!" Abby said, coking her head to one side. The two girls giggled at the little stick carrier. The day wore on. Skuld told the girls that she had to go home and help Belldandy with her housekeeping. Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki and Kiyone had to go home too. They had to get home and start supper. All was left was Hotura, Chibi-chibi, Reenie, Abby, Jun-jun and Rio. Rio asked Abby if she didn't mind hat the girls were would walk home with her. Abby said,"No. . .I don't mind! I don't like walking sometimes by myself."

Jun-jun started to walk by herself. She pretended that she headed for home. She was going to wait and spring a trap for Abby. Jun-jun  
>felt a great source of pure energy in Abby. Abby could be carrying a pure Star-seed. She was going to fail her mission for Galaxia, like her times that she and others Amazons for their Queen. "I just need to stand here and wait." Jun-jun said. She was nearly beaming<br>in evil joy. "That kid. . .Abby is dripping with Star-seed power. I bet it's pure. I hope Galaxia is happy with the results!"

Abby and Hotura were turning the corner. Rio, Chibi-chibi and Reenie were walking behind the two girls. Chibi-chibi wanted to play a little longer. Reenie was tried and wanted to get come. She needed to get her reading done for school on Monday. Rio held Chibi-chibi's hand as she thought of Dusty, school and her new job. She finally made a phone call to the Salem News. She told them that she willing to a couple of routes starting on Monday. She had to contact her cousin and Charlie about taking up a couple of routes for themselves. Hotura and Abby saw Jun-jun trying to climb up a tree. She was going fake the idea of losing a favorite toy plane that got stuck up in the tree. She asked the two girls with a boost  
>up to the lowest branch of the tree. Hotura and Abby looked at each other for a minute. Then, Abby asked,"Why?" "I was playing with my mini-glider and it's now stuck in that tree!" Jun-jun pointed out.<br>Instant, a toy glider appeared in the lowest branch. "I need to someone to help me get it down."

"It looks very expensive. . ." Hotura said. She peered up at the  
>toy.<p>

"Yea, dad is going to kill if come home empty handed," Jun-jun lied. She tried to sound like she was going to be in trouble by her misadeverses with the plane.

"I know how that is," Abby expressed a great deal sympathy. "Me too!" Hotura added. Both girls lost favorite toys and things by carelessly misplacing them. They willing to help. Jun-jun told them to lower their hands. She was going to use their hands as a platform. Both girls lowered their arms. Then, they bent down to make a human platform for Jun-jun to climb on. She climbed up the tree after climbing up on the girls' arms. She reached up to get the toy plane. She pretended to loose her balance. She wiggled in  
>place. She was going to make Abby and Hotura lose their balance as well. "What's going on?" Abby asked a panicked.<p>

"I'm losing my balance. Did someone move?" jun-jun asked sharply.

"I don't think so," Hotura gasped.

"Oh, no!" Jun-jun squeaked. She began to wave her arms around. Then, each girl fell down to the ground. Abby fell down on the snow pavement. She felt a little pain as she laid on the pavement on her side. Hotura fell on her chest. She hit the cold frozen ground. There was slight pain as she breathed. Her breath was knocked out her. Jun-jun on the other hand, did a hand flip. She landed gracefully on her feet. She stared down at the bodies. An evil look flashed on her eyes. She boastfully laughing as she apologized, "Hey, look. . .got my plane. . .Sorry, I wanted to get something. . .but, not for my dad!"

Jun-jun threw her plane into the air. It quickly changed into a ball. Jun-jun raised right her hand into the air. A pool stick appeared out of nowhere in her hand. She believe her luck. Galaxia was going to be well pleased. Abby looked up at Jun-jun who was  
>cuing up. Her mind was sharp as she spoke,"What are you doing. . .who are you?"<p>

"Nobody. . .just a kid who wanted to look at something that you own," Jun-jun sneered. Her coat and long pants instant changed into  
>her Amazon Circus outfit.<p>

"What?" Abby demanded as she tried to sit up.

"A look at your Star-seed!" Jun-jun  
>took careful aim. Then, she let her stick hit the ball which appeared instantly in her hands. She watched as the ball stop sign. Then, it flew across the road to a large tree. It zipped past Reenie, Chibi-chibi and Rio. Reenie and Rio jerked to attention. "The enemy!" Reenie gasped.<p>

"Yea," Rio said. She picked up Chibi-chibi. They darted in back of a garage. They watched as the ball hit the tree that Jun-jun had  
>climbed on. It bounced off and slammed into Abby*s back. She let out a scream. Abby felt to the ground in an unconscious state. Hotura glanced up. She realized who that girl was. Galaxia found the Sailors in Salem. She tried to set up. "Oh, no. . ." she cried out of her own pain.<p>

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" shouted a child*s voice. A shower of pink hearts hit Jun-jun in the face. Abby*s Star-seed came into view. A ball of sparkling white light surrounded the Star seed. It was pure. . .but not like the Star-seeds of the Sailors. jun-jun had to work fast. If that blasted Sailor Chibi-moon wasn*t there. Jun-jun would have a great chance to take that seed. Sailor Chibi-moon stood in front of Jun-jun. She had her Moon Kaleidoscope in her hands. Jun-jun didn*t like the idea of this little pip-squeak trying to stop her plans. Jun-jun jumped up to avoid those dang pink hearts. She landed on a porch roof. She had to think of something. There was just one Sailor Senshi. Or so Jun-jun thought. "Only little Star-seed stealing creep runs and hides,"  
>shouted another voice.<p>

"What?" Jun-jun glanced around nervously.

"Why do you have to take her seed?" Sailor Acardia leapt up on the roof to be with Jun-jun."It hought you were gone and the Dead Moon Circus was destroyed."

"You. . .How do you know me!" Jun-jun glared at Sailor Acardia. "Beside that Galaxia gave me a new start." Jun-jun was now mad. She had to call up a lemure. She snapped,"I call on the Illusionist  
>Calypso. . .Front and center!"<p>

"As you wish. . ." a voice sounded like breaking glass echoing in the street.

"Oh, no. . ."Sailor Chibi-moon gasped.

"Hurry, put back Abby*s Star-seed. . .I*ll transform into Sailor Saturn behind that garage over there!" Hotura said as she spotted a garage across the street.

A dark shadow came out from the tree. It twisted and formed into a crystal walking doll. It*s little pin curls were made out of pink glass, while it*s face, arms and legs were made out of green glass. A translucent glass dress shone like silver in the day light. The Sailor Senshi were out numbered. Jun.-jun was going to make short work on Sailor Acardia. She was pushing with all of her might, trying to get Acardia off the roof. "Take care of those brats on the sidewalk now. I will deal with this one, myself!" Jun-jun screamed.

"O.K." the doll*s voice crackled. She saw Sailor Chibi-moon and Hotura together. Chibi-moon instantly helped Hotura to stand up. "Let*s play. . .doilies. I have got all the time in the world to play!"

"Not on your life!" another voice commanded. Sailors Jupiter and  
>Mars came running down the street. The two girls saw the sailors. Sailor Jupiter told Mars to take out the doll while she was going to help Sailor Acardia. Jupiter ran up and jumped towards the roof. She shouted as she took careful aim at Jun-jun,"SPARKLING<br>WIDE PRESSURE!"

Calypso saw the other two running towards Abby*s body and Sailor Chibi-chibi. Sailor Mars stood her ground as she shouted,"MARS FLAME SHOOTER!" She was near the two girls. A flaming arrow  
>came out of Sailor Mars*s fingers. She took careful aim. The arrow flew past the girls. It struck the doll with a fiery blast. The doll was consumed with the heat.<p>

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Chibi-moon squeaked. 

"Where is Abby and Sailor Chibi-chibi!" Sailor Mars asked the two girls. "Abby and Sailor Chibi-chibi are together," Hotura said. She began to walk on the grass. Then, she felt her ankle twist. She let out a quiet yip.

"The Star-seed is with Sailor Chibi-chibi," Sailor Chibi-Moon said. Then, she heard Hotura*s yip. While this was going on, Jun-jun was  
>nearly pushed off of the roof by Sailor Jupiter*s blast. Jun-jun had a hold of Sailor Acardia*s hands. She was going to down the ground with Sailor Acardia clinging to her. Sailor Acardia closed her eyes to avoid the blast. She relied on her other seances to keep from falling. Jun-jun was losing her grip on Sailor Acardia*s arms. Sailor Acardia was going to let go. She was going to her own powers to make this child of the Dead Moon Circus stop.<p>

Staying focused, Sailor Acardia said,"Mystic Dreams!" A bracelet on Sailor Acardia*s left arm began to glow. A rose coloured light flooded around her arm. It instantly slammed against Jun-jun*s chest. It felt like her heart was going to stop in a blink of an eye. There was nothing that felt so warm which Jun-jun had experienced before. She broke away from Acardia*s gasped. Standing  
>Jun-jun was going to leave buy the looks of things. Then, she screamed,"CALYPSO. . . TAKE THE SEED, NOW!"<p>

"Shoot. . .my powers like yours Jupiter, I can only stun them," Sailor Acardia uttered.

"We work as a team. . . you are just as important as Sailor Moon," Jupiter said, trying to consul her sister Senshi.

"The real trouble is the monster down there." Then, she pointed down to the glass doll.

Calypso was now poised over Abby and Sailor Chibi-chibi. Sailor Chibi-chibi tried to act brave as she held the Star-seed in her hands.

"WORLD SHAKING!" a voice shouted. A blast of yellow light hit the doll. On the corner stood Sailor Uranus. The doll began to scream. It cracked under the pressure from another attack.

Sailor Chibi-moon and Hotura glanced over to the outer Senshi. "Sailor Uranus!" cried Sailor Chibi-moon.

"Take Hotura to safety, Little lady. . ." Sailor Uranus sharply called out.

"O.K." Sailor Chibi-moon said as she led her friend Hotura across the street.

"What?" Jun-jun snapped.

"I think you lost out," Sailor Acardia said. She pointed out to Sailor Chibi-chibi replacing the Star-seed back into the right body.

"How?" Sailor Uranus questioned the other Senshi. The other were  
>puzzled. Did Sailor Chibi-chibi what the purity level in the Star-seeds. Could she tell which kinds of purity they are.<p>

Sailor Mars said,"We disgust about that later."

"Yea. . .let*s get rid of this doll and her put in the trash," Sailor Jupiter said.

"How?" Sailor Acardia said.

"Planet Power!" Sailor Mars said.

"I wasn*t in the use of planet power. I don*t know if I*m strong enough!" Sailor Acardia said.

"I had enough of this chit-chat. I*m leaving," Jun-jun said. She  
>turned to say,"You play nice with your playmates. I*m going home, empty handed." Then, Jun-jun disappeared in a fleche of green light.<p>

"I want to play. . ." the doll uttered in a blank tone. She turned to face Sailor Uranus. She held out her hands. Instantly, a dark crystal ball took shape in Calypso*s hands. She began to bounce it in place. The crystal ball rattled as it hit the pavement. After a few bounces, Calypso said,"Dark Crystal ball turn into a Star-seed." The ball did what it was told to. It smacked into the pavement. It cracked in to three Star- seeds. "What?" Sailor Mars gapped.

"No. . .way," Sailor Jupiter growled.

"The right one is in the body of Abby. . .it*s just a trick. I*ve seen it done with pick-pockets. They try to fool you with the same in the looks as the purse or wallet that they stole," Sailor Acardia said.

"She*s right. . .Sailor Chibi-chibi was there with Abby all the time," Sailor Uranus said. "She had the seed."

"Why trick us. The seed is back in Abby. . .there is no possible way of getting it out," Sailor Jupiter remarked, a little angry.

"Illusions. They are trying to fool us. . .but, it*s too late!" Sailor Mars, huffed a little ticked off.

"Let*s do it. . .before she attacks Sailor Chibi-chibi!" Sailor Uranus uttered loudly. The other three agreed. Each one of the Sailors turned to face the doll.

Sailor Mars shouted,"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Sailor Uranus shouted. 

"ACARDIA PLANET POWER!" Sailor Acardia shouted.

Then, the four Sailors shouted,"SAILORS PLANET ATTACK!"

The doll was infused with brilliant rays of red, green, yellow and rose coloured lights. Each Sailor felt the powers drain from their bodies. Then, the doll smashed in to thousand pieces. The crystal pieces floated in the air. Instinctively, the Sailors geared up for one more attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"MYSTIC DREAMS!" Sailor Acardia shouted. The crystal shards were quickly turned into dust. Abby started to wake up. Sailor Acardia called for Hotura come and help Abby. The others were going. Sailor Chibi-moon wanted to stay. Sailor Acardia said it was O.K. but, she  
>wanted to be there too in case something else would happen.<p>

"Wow! Look at the poster!" Serena squeaked. In the school lunch room, there was a crowd that stood in front of the large plate glass window. A double sided poster was being taped to the window by a student. It nearly screamed the fact there was a sweet heart dance at the gym. Rei, Rio, Seiya, Ryoko, Serena and Ayeka were standing in front of the window. Rei studied the poster,"It sounds like fun!"

"Yea. . .I never been to a sweet heart dance before!" Ryoko said. 

Seiya asked as he glanced at Ryoko,"First time?" "

Yea, I just wish I had a dress. . .A really super one!" Ryoko sighed.

"I would like to have a dress too. . .I have been to many balls and dances before," Ayeka sighed. She placed a hand up to her left check.

"It sounds like Cinderella," Seiya giggled a little. He was trying to play up the fact that the girls were acting like princesses until the night of the dance. He glanced up at Ayeka.

Serena said in resolution,"I*m going to get me a dress this weekend!"

"As long you didn*t spend all your grant money at the quick mart!"  
>Rei jokingly griped.<p>

Serena felt the sting of Rei*s statement. She turned to glare at Rei. "Rei," she snapped. "For your information. . .I didn*t spend all of my money at the quick mart!"

"When is the dance?" Rio asked. She was standing behind Serena and Seiya. Then, she saw Stephanie walking up to the crowd. They were now waiting for lunch to start.

"It says here. . .at seven, on Valentine weekend," Ryoko said. She  
>placed a hand up to her chin.<p>

"It sounds like there is going to be a lot of fun at the dance!" Seiya smiled. He was hoping to ask Serena on a date for that night. 

There was a major shake up in the English department at the high school. A new subitatue teacher took over for a teacher who was sick. He was old fashion, strict and proper. He didn*t like the  
>students who were lax on their studies. He ran across Seiya and Ryoko in one class. He thought that Ryoko was coarse and Seiya was just another pretty boy goofing off in class. They were hard workers, but they didn*t come up to his standards. Rio had no trouble with the class. Although she did feel uncomfortable about being stared at by the teacher. There was an evil that Rio couldn*t place her finger on at the time.<p>

Washu was getting a can of soda when she met the new teacher. She stood in line at the Lunch room, waiting for her can form the pop machine. The new teacher was tall with a careworn face, slightly wavy brown hair and brown-blue eyes. He wore a nondescript black suit. He walked up to Washu. He asked rather sharply,"Shouldn*t you be in class?"

Washu jerked her head at the head. She raised a surprised eyebrow at him. She was going to be mistaken of a little kid because of her height. She didn*t mind the comment, but the inflection of the teacher*s voice gave Washu a biting feeling.

"I*m sorry. . .I*m not a student. . .I*m a teacher at this school,"she said, her voice was practically harsh in tone.

"Oh, are you sure?" the teacher asked. He raised a black eyebrow towards her. 

"Yes, I*m Miss Washu. . .the school*s newest chemistry teacher. I have been a teacher for about a month!" Washu said, trying to keep her cool. She was starting to not like this guy who calls himself a teacher. 

Realizing that his comment was felt as an insult, the teacher apologizing. "I*m sorry," his teeth clicked. "I thought you were a child." Then, he bowed his head sightly as he spoke,"Good day!"

Washu watched as the teacher walked away from her. She turned to reach down to her can of soda. She thought to herself,"What a  
>strange man!"<p>

"What a gorgeous dress!" Reenie said. 

She was peering over Rei*s shoulder. "Yea, I don*t know which one to pick from," Rei sighed as she tossed the magazine that she was reading on the coffee table.

Rei and Reenie were at Miss Gina*s house. Miss Gina didn*t mind having a house full of young people. They came to her house to study and hang out. There was something to do. Some of the girls were in the living room, looking over a stack of magazines. Some sat on chairs from the dinning room, some sat on the living room floor and others were perched on the sofa. They were trying to gear up for the valentine*s dance at the high school. The floor was littered with magazines, notes and coloured pencils. "I don*t know  
>about this one," Urd sighed as she held up a picture of a wafer thin girl in a green Victorian gown with a train. The other girls stared at the picture. Lita said as she stared at the picture for a minute,"It*s pretty. . .but,"<p>

"But, it*s too much for a school dance!" Serena spoke with a surprised glance.

Rio, who was looking at a doll magazine to get an idea or two  
>said,"Ever since Titanic they have been pushing that look for a couple of years!"<p>

"You don*t like it?" Reenie asked, coking her head to one side.

"It*s too," Rio began to say.

"Too formal!" Kiyone uttered with a pout.

"The train is pretty, but is needed?" Mihoshi asked.

Taiki and Tenchi were sitting at the computer table. They were doing some research for one of Tenchi*s classes. Tenchi was sitting at Taiki*s left. He turned his head to view the girls. The two guys  
>heard the girls chattering. Tenchi signed in an appalled mood,"Girls! I can*t believe it. Why the fuss?"<p>

"You know how some girls are. They want at least two or three dresses to pick from. . .even it*s the last minute!" Taiki murmured loudly as he clicked on a web page of links.

"The girls want to go through that? I am going to keep away from out there. If I want to finish my homework," Tenchi rolled his eyes.

Taiki sensing a disagreement rising up from nowhere, uttered,"Don*t count your chickens before the hatch!" 

"Oh, Tenchi dear!" Ayeka said in little girl voice. She squeaked loudly so Tenchi and Taiki could hear from across the room. "How about this?" She held up a magazine in Tenchi*s direction.

"Oh, boy!" Tenchi yipped softly. He gripped his note book.

"See, I what I told you," Taiki said as he sat back in the chair. He raised a hand up to his chin.

Ayeka walked over to where Taiki and Tenchi were sitting at. She clutched at the magazine to her chest. The perturbed look on Ayeka*s face was not in the best situations of finishing up homework. Tenchi raised a hand up to forehead. His eyes were closed. He didn*t want to face Ayeka. Ayeka noticed that Tenchi wasn*t paying attention to her. She had to keep her cool, if she wanted to remain graceful. She needed Tenchi*s opinion about this dress.

"I*m going to stay focused on this stuff!" Ayeka pouted.

"But, I need your opinion too!" Tenchi was too busy to even look at her.

Ayeka was really not ticked off with Tenchi. She marched over where Yaten was. Yaten sitting on the last step on the stair case, doing his homework. He wanted to get done with it before reading an assignment for English class. Ayeka stood in front of the pretty boy singer. She held out the magazine for him to look at. She asked him in a clear prissy voice,"What do you think, Yaten!"

Yaten looked up at Ayeka and the magazine. He didn*t like to be bothered by a girl who could not choose anything for herself. He huffed a little annoyed,"The dress is prefect for you. . .if you fix up you hair differently!"

Yaten*s quip made Ayeka steamed. She rolled up the magazine in the left hand. She began to strike her open right palm with the magazine. Snarling, Ayeka asked,"What did you say?"

Yaten wasn*t paying attention. He learned to shut himself from the rest of the world in order to pay attention to the task at hand. Taiki and Tenchi glanced over to Yaten and Ayeka were.

"What are you doing, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.

Taiki said as he observed,"I think she*s going to smack Yaten on the head with the magazine."

"Hey, Yaten. . .what did you get for question ten?" Jerry asked she walked from the kitchen.

"Uh?" Yaten uttered as he watched Ayeka was going to lower the boom on his head.

"What did you get?" Jerry asked. He tapped his chin with the end his pen.

"Forty-eight," Yaren appeared to be nervous as he prayed in his mind that Ayeka wasn*t going to hit him.

"Oh, are you sure?" Jerry looked at Yaten. Then, he witnessed what was gone to unfold in front of him.

Ayeka wanted a fast apology. She asked,"Are you going to say sorry Yaten?"

"What*s going on?" Jerry demanded Ayeka. A perturbed look was now set on Jerry*s face.

"I just told Ayeka that she was prefect in the dress if she wore her hair up," Yaten gulped nervously.

Jerry was going to save Yaten from being smacked by Ayeka. He instantly came to Yaten*s defense. He gazed at her as he quietly demanded,"Let me see the dress?"

"Uh?" Ayeka gaped. She was flabbergasted. She wasn*t  
>excepting Jerry*s reaction.<p>

"Come on. . .let me see the dress?" Jerry held out his left and which above Yaten*s head. Yaten quickly covered his head with  
>both hands. He was still afraid of Ayeka. Jerry was handed the magazine. He unrolled it and study the picture. After a couple of minutes of Jerry*s studying the dress. He came up with a salutation that Yaten had in the fist place.<p>

He said,"Ayeka. . .you should wear your hair up. It would like nice." His voice a little more gentle in the tonal inflection. Ayeka*s jaw dropped. Both Jerry and Yaten shared the same idea. Ayeka was a little self-centered. She needed to drop her ego a few pegs. Yaten was spared the torture. He heard Jerry tell Tenchi to catch the magazine. The magazine glided past Yaten*s head and into Tenchi*s hands. Ayeka heard Ryoko asking her,"Hey, Ayeka!"

Ayeka couldn*t say a thing. Jerry*s quiet attitude blew the Prissy Princess away. Yaten uncovered his head. He noticed Jerry was standing next to him. He saw Ayeka walked back to the group of girls. Seiya who was sitting at the window seat with Allen was working on irregular verbs. Seiya was like he was getting the hang of English. Allen poked Seiya on the foot with his foot as Ayeka tried to talk to Mina about another dress. They over heard Yaten*s verbal assault on Ayeka*s pride. Allen and Seiya both signed out of  
>disbelief,"Girls!" Allen slapped the end of his pen at the top of his English book.<p>

Seiya shook his head. Gina had the table in the dinning room set up as a nerve center. She was helping Steve with his history notes. A tiny smile flashed on her lips as she heard the girls chattering. It reminded her of the days of going dancing with her boyfriend. Rio told Belldandy, Ami, Haruka and Michiru that Dusty was going to be in his dress whites. While Abby told Reenie, Skuld, Sasami and Hotura that she wished she was seventeen.

Galaxia felt like she needed more power. Jun-jun had caught pure power from Abby. The power was average. She knew where the Star-seed of almost Sailor Senshi purity. She was going to set trap. He heard about the person*s who were in Tokyo who had pure Star-seeds. It was the fate of that Senshi or carrier of a pure Star-seed. In the throne room, Tigereye and Jedeite stood in front of Galaxia. She instructed the two in where the next target was.

"This is a prefect creature! She had a pure Star-seed!" Galaxia purred with an evil grin. A ball of green light appeared out nowhere. It hoovered in front of Tigereye and Jedeite. A picture came in to focus. A young girl with brown hair was being viewed. The two made mental notes. This wasn*t special on the outside. One the inside the power could open up a door that was long sealed shut. A shadow of the moon was going to rise. "The good Prince told me of a creature that hosted off the keeper of Pegasus. Reenie*s other self is named Wicked Lady!" Galaxia spoke darkly.

"Yes. . .then, there is Mistress Nine," Tigereye agreed.

"Professor Tomoe said the Mistiness Nine was in his daughter*s soul. Hotura was born with the power of planet Saturn!" Jedeite  
>added.<p>

Tigereye recognized who the girl was. He had seen the girl at school. He told Galaxia and Jedeite that she was a student at the high school. She was really a nobody and she wouldn*t be missed. Galaxia instructed them to attack the girl on her way home. The Sailor Senshi wouldn*t suspect two normal high school students would be working for Galaxia.

The next day, Seiya and Jerry were going to study hall. A girl wearing a long dress walked down the hall. She was coming from study hall. She was deep in thought. She hoped that her ex-boyfriend wasn*t going to stop her in the hallway. Tigereye stopped in the same hallway. He pretended to wait for someone. He  
>looked like a student with a blue sweater and black jeans. He was spying for the right time to strike. Seiya stopped in the hall when he saw Mina and Rei walking down the hall. He was going to ask them how their reports for Mister Lewis*s English class went. He saw the girl who was Tigereye*s victim. To Seiya, the girl was just a normal person. Then, he noticed her sporting a bruise on her left cheek. Seiya felt sorry for her. She walked into the void of faceless beings in order to vanish. She walked to another class. Seiya walked to the study hall. Jerry was already at a desk chair, reading a book. Seiya walked over to a desk-chair that was front of Jerry*s. He sat down as the last bell rang. Without looking, Seiya<br>asked Jerry in a whisper,"Did you see that girl with the bruise on her check?"

Jerry whispered back in the same manner,"Yea. . .but, we can*t do anything unless we see it happening. We can help, but at a safe  
>distance."<p>

Seiya didn*t like the answer that Jerry gave. He wanted to help the girl anyway he could. "Is that all?" Seiya*s eyes burned a little anger.

"Yea, I knew about," Jerry was starting to say before the  
>teacher told the class to settle down. Seiya had his<br>book bag on the desk. He unzipped the bag to get out his grammar book. He grabbed it from the opened book bag. He opened the book to start on his homework.

Tigereye waited for the last bell to ring. The end of the school day was going to pay off quite well. Most if the student were getting ready to go home. Seiya wasn*t going home with Taiki or Yaten. He received a note from the basketball coach. The coach was  
>interested in Seiya as a sub during the season which was in full swing. Seiya walked down the hall when saw the girl with the bruised cheek putting a couple of books in her locker. The words from Jerry when they spoke in study-hall,*keep your distance* were on Seiya*s mind. Jerry knew about cases of a girl or boy in an abusive relationship. It was best to let the teachers help the person in trouble. Seiya continued to walk down the hall. He was headed for the gym. He stopped in front of the lunch room. When he saw Rio and Charlie standing at one of the set of double doors. The two girls were going to buy over the week-end. Seiya said as he stopped in front of the girls,"Hi, girls!"<p>

"Hey, Seiya!" Rio said.

"Where you are going?" Charlie said.

"Gym. Couch Muller was asking about me. He wants me to play as a sub for the rest of the season," Seiya smiled.

"You must be good!" Rio said. She loved to encourage people.

"Always," he blushed.

"Then, I*ll be covering you when you are on the court!" Charlie said.

"You!" Seiya sounded surprised.

"Yea. . .you are looking at the new sports writer for the Quaker!" Charlie squeaked. Then, she clasped her hands in front of her.

"That*s cool!" Seiya said. Then, there was a scream that filled the  
>hallway. This was a scream of a student who was playing around. Seiya and Rio snapped to attention. There was a dead calm before the storm. Charlie said in puzzlement,"I wonder what was that?"<p>

Seiya said in a rapid tone,"Charlie. . .go down the gym and tell  
>Coach Muller that I will unable to meet him today. I*ll see him tomorrow."<p>

Charlie surprised at Seiya*s statement, asked,"Where are you going?" "I*m going to investigate," Seiya turned to go back the way he came.  
>"If you mind the company. . .I*m going with you!" Rio said. She turned on her heels to follow Seiya. Then, there was another scream. There was not time to loose. Seiya and Rio darted up the hallway. Charlie stood in the hallway very much confused. Around the corner, Seiya grabbed Rio by the arm and pulled her in a<br>doorway. Rio asked as she felt Seiya pulling her in,"What?"

"I saw someone," Seiya whispered. Rio craned herself over Seiya*s left shoulder to see who was in danger. It was that girl who Seiya saw coming out of study hall. She was trapped, trying to find a  
>way out from a guy who was a foot taller than she was. He was at least hundred and eighty pounds. The girl had been crying hard. She was pleading to be left alone. Tigereye was at the other end of the hallway. He witnessed the same events that Seiya and Rio were<br>watching. The guy had the girl pinned to a wall of lockers. He snarled,"Listen. . .where do you think you are going?"

"Home," the girl nervously uttered. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. The guy leaned forward. His breaths were hot against the girl*s face. There was an evil look in his eyes. He said cooly,"You think. . .that*s where you are going. . .not really!" 

The guy stopped talking and looked around. He thought he was being spied upon. Rio and Seiya pushed themselves against the wall in order not to get caught. They were going to help this girl. There was no room for thinking or talking over ideas of helping the girl. She needed help in the worst way and fast. Seiya said to Rio,"I*m going to take the jerk on."

Rio was shocked to hear Seiya*s statement. She gasped,"What if a teacher spots you?" "I*m going to risk it!" Seiya*s eyes burned with anger. Seiya promised himself that he would help those who were on trouble when he and his two brothers came down to earth in their search of their princess. Rio*s mind was sharp, sharper than Seiya*s in her planning.

She said,"No. . .I*ve got a better idea."

"What?" Seiya questioned Rio*s idea making.

"Throw something to distract the brute and run like heck!" Rio brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

"That sounds like the most stupid of ideas," Seiya began to say.

Then,they both heard a fist slamming against a locker. Then, Seiya said sadly,"But, there is no choice!" 

"Yea. We*ve got to it fast before she get hurt!" Rio breathed with conviction. "Do you have anything?"

"I want you to run past the office. There are still couple of teachers inside. Yea," Rio pulled out an audio tape from her purse. "Here!" She handed it to Seiya. He held it in his left hand. Taking a deep breath, Seiya started to walk down the hall. Rio closed her eyes in prayer. She hoped that Seiya wasn*t going to get punched into coma. The guy who had the girl pinned to the lockers was at least forty pounds heavier than Seiya.

Seiya waked up to the guy. Out of the guy*s left eye, he saw Seiya approaching him and the girl He snapped turning away from Seiya,"What do you want?"

Seiya said trying to sound defense,"What I want you to leave this girl alone!"

The guy grunted,"What if I don*t!"

"Then, that*s a real sign of being be a real Baka-san!" Seiya*s eyes narrowed. He could feel the girl*s terror as she shook out of  
>fear. Seiya remained calm.<p>

The guy*s head snapped in Seiya*s direction. He growled,"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a Baka. . .which means in my language a real jerk or fool. . .that*s what you are," Seiya stared to walk backwards.

"Why you!" the guy huffed. His arms were now at his sides. He seemed to tower over Seiya.

Seiya still never showed fear as he began to taut the guy. Then, he jerked his hands around in waving movements. He spun around in order for his back to be facing the guy. "A fool. It real a sign of weakness when you have pick on a girl who doesn*t need your kind of personality."

"Oh, yea," the guy growled again. He started to walk in Seiya*s  
>direction. He was going to flatten Seiya for inferring. "I*m going to teach you a lesson!" The guy never did like anyone who wasn*t an American. Seiya was an exchange student, which gave the guy plenty of reason to him Seiya. He was going to take Seiya down a few notches. Seiya had a few things over the guy, speed and skill. Even as a Sailor Senshi, Seiya as Sailor Star-fighter had a prefect counter from the many battles against Galaxia and her minions. Seiya movements seemed to be calculated. He began to walk a little faster. He hoped that Rio*s plan was going to work. Seiya*s ears stained to hear the guys shoes as the guy began to walk a little faster too.<p>

The guy ignored the girl*s screams. "LEO!"

Seiya jerked away a little when he felt the air change. Leo was trying to hit him in the back. Then out of nowhere, Seiya broke  
>in to sprint. Leo became instantly ticked off. Leo started to started to fellow Seiya down the hall, a little faster. "He*s cruisin* for a briusen*!" Leo yelled down the hall.<p>

Seiya ran down the hall with graceful speed. He dodged Leo*s punches. It seemed Seiya was at least five steps ahead of Leo. Seiya felt pair of hands grab his left arm. He was whipped into a  
>room. Then, he heard a door slamming. He skidded to a stop. Seiya wanted to know who pulled him in.<p>

"Are you Ok?" asked a voice. Seiya*s heart was pounding.

"Yea," Seiya said, before swallowing hard. He tried to catch  
>his breath. He asked, unsure about the voice,"Rio?"<p>

"Yea, don*t worry. . .I took the liberty and locked the door," Rio said, not giving a chance to ask any questions. They heard Leo screaming for the now missing Seiya. Meanwhile, Angie was trying the use time that she had. Angie prayed, Leo didn*t come back.  
>He was going to hurt her. Then, she hoped the guy who was trying to stop Leo from hurting her didn*t get hurt himself by Leo*s fists.<p>

A voice out of nowhere asked,"Are you O.K.?"

The voice made Angie stop. It was dark, pulling Angie*s senses aside. A false feeling of security encircled the girl. She  
>gasped,"What?"<p>

"I asked,*Are you O.K.?" the voice asked again. She looked around to find Tigereye standing next to her locker. It seemed like he popped out of nowhere. His fake look of concern on his face took Angie by surprise. She shook a little as she tried to speak. She gasped,"Yea, I*ll be fine."

Tiger asked,"Who was that anyways. The guy who you were talking to?"

"My boyfriend. . .or ex," Angie sighed as she closed her locker.

"Do you let him walk all over you!" Tigereye griped. He was trying to sound a tiny bit up set.

"Yea," Angie dropped all of her books she was carrying. She was afraid of walking home. Somehow she felt safe at school.

Bending down to pick up the books, Tigereye purred gently,"Here, let me help you!" He was lulling her into a fake state of security.

She said blankly,"Yea, I need someone to walk me home!" 

"Is O.K." Tigereye noticed that Angie was calming down. He thought to himself with evil intentions,"This is too easy. . .it*s like taking candy from a baby!" 

Angie was helped with her books. Tigereye wanted to contact Jedeite who also posed as a student. He decided not to. He wasn*t a Baka to share on this sweet power drain. Tigereye used his charm to aid  
>Angie with her fears. Tigereye was patient as he asked Angie down the hall and out the door. Angie heard Leo yelling at Miss Washu. He was still looking for Seiya and Angie. Washu grabbed him and marched him down to the offices. She was commanding Leo to calm down.<p>

In the room, Seiya heard Leo going to the offices. Seiya and Rio walked over to the door. They stood for at least five minutes. Seiya pressed his left ear against the door. He whispered,"Is it safe?"

"I think so," Rio whispered back as she stood stock still.

Seiya stepped back a little. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. A small beam of light spilled out of the crack as he peered out the door. He didn*t hear any more noises. The coast was clear. Leo was now at the vice principal*s office. The two of them walked as quiet mice. They moved to their lockers. After grabbing their coats. Seiya and Rio were heading for home. He and his two brothers were invited to the Senshi*s for dinner. Ayeka would invited the Senshi or the Goddesses. The Goddesses would do the same. Fridays were the super long study sessions at Dusty*s  
>house. There were snow ball fights at a football field near Stephanie*s. Seiya and Rio stopped in their tracks. In the middle of the parking lot, stood Tigereye. A figure was handcuffed to a knife throwers board. It*s head dropped from a great loss of power. . .life giving power.<p>

Rio noticed the figure was Angie. "Seiya. . .who*s that ?" she pointed to Tigereye.

"I don*t know. . .but, I feel a sense of evil about this creep with the girl," Seiya hissed coldly. Seiya perceived danger in the air.

The girl was definitely in trouble. "Duck behind this wall and transform!"

"Yea," Rio said in determination. They ducked behind the wall. Rio pulled out her necklace that she wore to change into Super Sailor Acardia. She said in quietly,"Acardia Planet Power!"

Seiya snapped his fingers and said,"Fighter Star Make-up!"

White and pink lights flooded Seiya*s and Rio*s bodies. Angie  
>was now unconscince. Her Star-seed was floating in front of her. Tigereye noticed that Angie*s Star-seed was pure and had power. It wasn*t like the ones that Prince Diamond or Jedeite had stolen from other bodies. He was reaching up to grab the Star-seed. He grinned devilishly,"This is going to be great!" He was completing a task on his own. No one was there to get in the way.<p>

Then, Tigereye heard a voice shouting. "I hate to bust your bubble. . .but, you can*t take something that doesn*t belong to you!" A white light blinded Tigereye as Sailor Acardia stood beside the  
>wall.<p>

"Who are you?" Tigereye asked. He tried to cover his eyes with his left arm.

"Out of the stars I came from. . .I*m Sailor Star-fighter," Sailor  
>Star-fighter said. He stood on other beam of white light.<p>

"Yea, who*s the girl?" Tigereye pointed to Sailor Acardia.

"I*ll shall shake up your dreams. . .I*m Sailor Acardia!" she said.

"Now let her go. . ." Sailor Star-Fighter commanded. He hoped that Angie wasn*t hurt. He and the other Senshi hated when Galaxia and her crew picked on innocent humans as victims.

"What if I don*t!" Tigereye snorted, feeling a little smug. He started to walk towards Sailor Star-fighter. "Galaxia needs new scouts of her own. I*m might take her after Star-seed power is drained."

"HERE SAILOR ACARDIA CATCH!" Sailor Star-fighter shouted. He grabbed out it of Tigereye*s hand. He threw the seed at Sailor Acardia. Tigereye was closing in on Star-fighter.

"Got it!" Sailor Acardia said. The Star-seed fell gently into her hands.

"WHAT?" Tigereye screamed. He whipped around to see Sailor Acardia standing next to the wall. He glared at her to see if she the Star-seed.

"I*ll take that!" a hand instantly snatched at the Star-seed.

"Hey," Tigereye turned in a blink of an eye. Sailor Star-fighter stood two feet from him.

"I can*t believe you. . .you have to pick on a helpless girl like that one!" Sailor Star-fighter huffed. He rolled up his left hand into a fist.

"They are so weak," Sailor Acardia said. 

"Gotta," said an other voice. A hand stopped Sailor Acardia. A guy dressed in a skier*s jacket and jeans stood in front of Sailor Acardia. He held the Star-seed like a delicate jewel between his hands.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Shouted Sailor Acardia.

"Would you like to know!" sneered the person. "Yea. . .I would like to know who the bully is. What*s use will be intended someone else*s Star-seed," said another voice. "Because out lady needed the power!"

All eyes turned up towards the roof. Two more Sailor were now standing on the roof. "I don*t think so," as the first Sailor  
>jumped and landed next to Sailor Acardia. Sailor Acardia said as she glanced at Sailor Moon,"I am glad for you to show up!"<p>

"Hey. I can join in too?" the second Sailor asked before landing in front of the guy.

"Sailor Mars. . .you can join us anytime!" Sailor Acardia grinned.

"What a pity. . .I and my associate have to leave this little party," the guy said. He shifted the Star-seed to one hand. Then, he balled the other hand into a fist. A light shot out of the fist. It changed into a cloud of grey mist. The guy instantly changed into Jedeite.

Sailor Moon recognized who stood in front of her and others. She  
>gapped,"Jedeite!"<p>

"It seems like Galaxia may of enjoyed the changed of location!" Sailor Star-fighter said. Anger burned in his eyes.

"Right we are looking for the near perfect STAR-seed! Like this one!" Jedeite sneered.

"I'm going finish this little together with a bang!" Sailor Acardia said in anger. She raised her fist and shouted,"Mystic Dreams!" 

Sailor Acardia's left wrist glowed with a pink light coming from her coil bracelet. Jedeite three his fist the air. A shock wave of Naga-power slammed into sailor mars. It knocked Mars off of her feet. Sailor Acardia's aim was at Jedeite. It shot out and burned  
>on to his left cheek. He held the star-seed tighter. He tried not to touch his cheek.<p>

"Sailor Mars are you O.K.?" Sailor Moon asked as she ran up to Mars.

Trying to get on her hand and knees, Sailor Mars groaned,"Yea. . .I'll be fine!"

Sailor Acardia ran towards Jedeite up into the air. He wasn*t going let anyone have the star-seed.

"Venus. . .love me chain encircle," shouted another voice. Jedeite was now sneered in Sailor Venus's chain. The pull for the chain made Jedeite drop the star-seed. Sailor Acardia was quick in her catch as it landed in her hands. She dropped in a kneeling pose before sprinting away from the Nega-creep. Jedeite screamed out of pain and anger. He was now upset. Sailor Star-fighter had his hands full as Tigereye used his whip at this pretty Sailor Senshi. Dodging in twisting, turning movements Sailor Star-fighter managed to avoid the whip.

Tigereye growled loudly,"Stand still, you little fool!"

"Why should I. This is a good work out," he teased the former Dead Moon Performer.

Sailor Venus was standing at the door near the wall. She was taking  
>it all in.<p>

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Sailor Mars. It was aimed at Tigereye. Sailor Star-fighter leapt into the air to avoid the attack from Sailor Mars. He landed on his feet. Tigereye felt the heat of the  
>attack on his face. He tried to shield his face. Jedeite took a little power from the STAR-seed and turned it against the Sailor Venus. She jerked her hands away from the chain. The chain disappeared in a blink of an eye.<p>

Sailor Moon brought her hands together. Instantly the Eternal Tier appeared. She was going to use her Eternal Tial to cleanse Tigereye and Jedeite. Tigereye heard Sailor Moon shouting, "Honeymoon Starlight Kiss Therphy!"

He fell to the ground to avoid the blast. He thought of Galaxia and her need for power. He and Jedeite was letting her down. Then, he  
>felt a cloud of mist creeping over his body. It was a sign from his mistress to pull back. In the same monument Jedeite waw taken away in the same fashion. Galaxia watched the seance unfold in front of her in her throne room. She felt a surge of power when Jedeite swiped some of Angie's pure Star-seed power. It might be not enough but, it was another step in her plans. The Star seed was dropped before Jedeite could escape. He let it go as Sailor Venus dropped her chain. The Star-seed got entangled in the chain. She pulled it back to find the seed in her hands. Angie fell to the ground after the knife throwing board had disappeared. The Sailors were left as the victors. The star-seed The star-seed was returned to it's rightful place. Sailors Acardia and Mars knelt down on Angie's left side. while Sailors Star-fighter, Moon and Venus stood on her right. Angie never knew who saved her. When she was waking up. . .the five Sailors left her.<p>

Ami and Luna were watching for Mina, Serena , Rei, Rio and Seiya. Finally in the distance, five figures were walking across the street. Ami and Luna were worried for the girls and Seiya. Ami and Luna sat on the sofa in the front room. The door was opened to let  
>the battle weary soldiers in. Their seances were still in full alert. Galaxia did shake them up to the very core. Seiya let the girls in first. Mina let Rei lean on her left shoulder. Serena and Rio came in after the first two walked to the end of the living room. Then, Seiya brought up the rear. Luna saw Rei. She asked<br>after the door closed,"What happened?"

"A girl from school was attacked by Galaxia's goons!" Seiya said out of concern.

"What?" Ami asked. Then, Luna and Ami glanced at each other. Luna hopped off of Ami's lap. She walked tp Rei and Mina. Rei appeared to be a little sore.

"I was attacked also. . .Jedeite and Tigereye seemed to be more powerful than ever!" REI sighed. Serena had a feeling that Galaxia was stepping up the powers of some in order to make her point  
>across. Pure Star-seeds were very easily caught. Why are they just taking hunting down such normal people who don't have powers. Her mind back for a minute to the Death Busters. The Death Busters were gathering pure Heart-Crystal to release Mistress Nine. Was Galaxia following the same path?<p>

Serena wasn't certain. She looked at the others in the living room. She said,"Scout meeting. . .on call. Grab the others."

"Right!" Mina, Seiya and Rei agreed in unison. 

"Galaxia is gearing up for an attack?" Rio said as she started to make her way to her bedroom.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ami said.

Luna noticed Rio walking to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. She asked,"Where are you going?"

"To drop off my books. . .I*ll be back in a few!" Rio said.

"It seems like Galaxia is using tacit that reminds me of our oldest  
>of foes. . . Queen Beryl," Luna said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked.

The Sailors were all there for a meeting. It was held in the T.V. room. Mina, REI, Serena and Lita sat on the sofa. Rio, Hotura, Reenie, Taiki and Ami were sitting on the floor. Haruka leaned against the one walls. Seiya sat on of the sofa arms. Yaten, Darien, Michiru, and Setsuna were on some chairs from the dinning room. Chibi-chibi sat on Rei's lap. Luna sat on Yaten's lap. While Artemis was sitting on Mina's lap. Finally, Diana was sitting sphinx like between Hotura and Reenie.

"Queen Beryl was our first foes. She was a queen here on earth. She  
>became Queen of the dark forces after she let the Nega-verse consume her," Ami said.<p>

"She had my brain washed. I turned against Serena and the others,"  
>Darien said.<p>

"What was she after. . .the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Seiya asked.

"Yes, she did fail. It cost Darien his memory if only a little while," Michiru said.

"It wasn't until Alen and Ann from the Doom Tree I got my memory back," Darien said.

"Then, why the gathering of power. . .her dark army did attack Steve, Jerry and Dusty," Rio said as she cocked her head to one side.

"Maybe to release someone in equal force . . .such as Queen Metalia or Pharaoh Ninety!" Artemis uttered.

"I hope you are not right in that prediction!" Haruka said.

"We have to be our highness of guard!" Rio said as the night had a hint of dark murmurs of the unknown future.

Ryoko and Sasami were in the local fabric store, called Textiles  
>and more. Ryoko had a simple idea of making a dress for the sweet heart dance. She found the idea in a magazine. A movie star used three yards of red cloth to make a body wrap. She showed it to Sasami. She loved the idea. Sasami was going to help Ryoko with<br>the dress. All it really took was a simple stitch along one side to hold the dress together. There was no extra fuss. Ryoko and Sasami asked Washu to help with the sewing. The right cloth had to be bought. Ryoko and Sasami were standing in front of a rack fabric bolts. Ryoko asked Sasami as she pulled out a piece of fabric,"What about this. . ."

It was a plain fabric. Sasami ran her right hand past the cloth.  
>Then, she ran a scepitrcal eye. She wondered what kind of fabric it was. She asked Ryoko what was the fabric it was made out of. She replaced the piece that she was holding. She reached over to pull on the bolt. She became confused as she stared at the edge of the bolt. It was a mixture of letters and numbers which threw Ryoko off balance. She tried to make out any sense of the bolt. Sasami watched asRyoko tried her best on reading the bolt. She asked,"What's wrong?"<p>

"I don't know. . ." Ryoko gaped as a puzzled look was stuck on  
>her face.<p>

"Let me look," Sasami said. Ryoko lowered the bolt at Sasami's eye level. She glanced at it for a minute. "I think it's cotton."

"Oh, we then we need three yards of this," Ryoko said as she moved the bolt back to an upright level. "We also need some coloured thread to match the cloth," Sasami added.

Ryoko thought of adding a little spark to her dress. "Maybe  
>something to add a tiny bit of zip!"<p>

"How about a silver mid-drift?" Sasami asked. She came up with a  
>great idea. Following the idea. She said,"I wonder what kind of gauze or netting we can use!" Sasami giggled as she was enjoying herself in the making of Ryoko's dress,"Let's check out the netting and the gauze!" Sasami and Ryoko walked over the bolts of netting and light weight gauze. They were looking for a shear silvery material. As they glanced over the bolts, a young girl began to watch them at the end of the isle. She was in the same age group as Sasami. She was extremely pale in colour. Her eyes were haunting blue. She watched in cold rapture at Sasami. The young girl stood in the isle way as Sasami and Ryoko glanced over bolts of netting. The young girl was named Yugi. She walked up very slowly to Sasami and Ryoko. Ryoko felt the back of her neck began to prick. A feeling of evil gnawed at her. She heard Sasami,"I'll take this.<br>. .it's pretty." Ryoko had a flood of memories. They hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered a young girl who was a terror. the girl was named Yugi. Yugi was born on the planet of Juri. She came to earth in a frozen state. AFTER a two millennium sleep, she  
>attacked the Masaki shrine. She nearly destroyed the shrine and hurt Yoshou. She tried to Tenchi from guarding the planet. She had three shadowy creatures to do her bidding. Hotsuma who lured Ryoko back her former life as a space pirate. Then, Tsugaru who taunted Ayeka into believing, Tenchi had feelings for Sakuya. Sakuya was another shadow who had no memories of anything, except meeting Tenchi at school. Finally, Matori battled Ayeka for Sasami in which Ayeka lost out.<p>

Ryoko incited front of Sasami in order to protect her. She hissed coldly,"Yugi."

The girl lied blankly,"I don't know what you are talking about!" Her eyes were stared coldly at Ryoko. She was trying to see Sasami. There was no way of getting through when Ryoko was there. "Yugi?" the little girl snorted. "What a name!"

"Why you little, brat!" Ryoko hissed coldly. Sasami stepped back to see where Yugi was. She wondered who Ryoko was talking to. She was surprised to see Yugi. She and the others believe that Yugi was  
>sealed in a crystal tomb after the battle with Tenchi. Who had the power to open the tomb. Yugi's henchmen didn't have enough strength to awaken this little demon child. Sasami gaped. The words seemed to fall out of her mouth,"Yugi. . . you are here?"<p>

"Sasami?" the little girl cried out in a whisper. Somehow the smoke screen of lies, crumbled in front of the three. Yugi was remembering how nice and kind Sasami really was. It seemed like a bad dream forcing itself into a headache. Yugi quickly placed a hand up to her cheek. She gaped. then, she whipped her hand into a fist. She pointed at Ryoko. A beam of lightcame out of her fist.  
>It shot out of her hand. It was aimed at Ryoko. Ryoko couldn*t dodge it in time. Ryoko winced at the pain after the beam smacked her in the stomach. Then, Yugi said before disappearing,"Let this be warning to you, Ryoko. I'll take Sasami this time and I'm not giving her back." Yugi vanished in beam of black light. <p>

Sasami was deeply shaken up. Ryoko rubbed the sore spot on her stomach. Ryoko knew evil was coming to plague the house of Masaki. She thought to herself,"I got a bad feeling!"

Sasami placed a hand on Ryoko's arm. She gasped quietly,"I'm scared. . .Ryoko."

"Where is Dusty taking you?" Serena asked Rio.

"Out to Columbiana! There is a dress I heard that is smashing!" Rio said as took a cup from the counter. The two girls were in the kitchen. Rio was grabbing a quick lunch before Dusty was picking her up. "I'm going to pick up an old dress I saw in this shop!" Rio  
>said as she walked over to the sink. She turned on the tap to run a bit of water into the cup.<p>

"Cool! Are you going to wear at the dance?" Serena giggled.

"Yea," Rio sighed a little dreamily.

"I hope you have a good time."

"I will."

Urd was trying out the dress which she was going to wear to the dance. She stood in front of a full length mirror. The dress was black, long, strapless with a plunging back and clung to every curve on her body. She began to move about. Urd wanted to use this dress. It seemed like Belldandy was making Urd wear was what in Belldandy's closet.

Pretty, normal and old fashion was Belldandy's liking. This was Urd in the most of daring of ways. She began to dance very slowly. Urd didn't know she was being spying upon by her little sister Skuld. Skuld was dropping a set of blankets and sheets to Urd and Keiichi. Belldandy was doing the week's washing. The door just happened to unlocked and opened to Urd's bedroom. After three times of knocking, Skuld got tired of just standing with the sheet in her arms. Urd was too wrapped up the music playing in her head to know that she was being watched. She slowly glided and spun around. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Urd saw Skuld standing in the doorway with the laundry basket in her arms. Skuld had a surprised and amused look on her face.

She asked,"What are you doing? Waiting for your prince?"

"Uh?" Urd blushed. She stopped dancing. "I didn't see you come in."

"Yea. I've got your blanket. Where do you want me to put it?"

"On the bed!" Urd pointed to her bed.

"O.K." Skuld said as she stepped in to the room. She walked over to the bed. She gently placed the blanket on the bed. Skuld noticed Urd's dress and the alluring, back. She blushed as she how plunging that back really was. Urd noticed that Skuld was staring over at the dress. She grinned dreamily, trying to impress her little  
>sister,"Well what you do think?"<p>

Skuld placed a hand on her chin. She hummed a little as her mind began to think. Then, she flatly,"It's pretty, but, if I were  
>you. . .I would cover up you boney back!"<p>

"What?" Urd jerked to attention. She balled up her fists. She  
>hissed like cat,"Why you little?"<p>

"Outside of that, you look fab!" Skuld said, shrugging her shoulders.

Throw for a complete loop, Urd didn't know what to make of her little sister. She gaped in goofy, bug-eyed glance at Skuld,"I look like a bottle of laundry soap?"

A little abashed at Urd's statement, Skuld shook her head. She said,"No. . .it's a word that I picked up from Reenie. she picked it from that Rio girl!"

The answer came very plain from Urd's mouth,"Oh, I take it. . . she not from here!" "She's from the U.K. Where ever that is." "England."

"I wish I was going. so, I can wear a dress. . .a really great dress!" Skuld was little jealous of her oldest sister. 

"Oh!" Urd repeated.

This was a surprise. Skuld was thinking of other things beside ice-cream and robots.

"You do? You want to talk about it?" Urd moved over to the bed. Then she pointed to the bed. She was indicating to her little sister to sit down on the bed. They were going to have a heart-to-heart talk about the puzzling thing in the world. Boys!  
>***<p>

Belldandy was looking for Skuld. She went to Urd's bed room. Belldandy was surprised to see Skuld and Urd talking, not fighting. She smiled as she listened to her two sisters. Belldandy peeked in bed room. Skuld was laying on her stomach with her feet in the air.  
>While Urd was sitting next to Skuld on the edge of the bed. Skuld asked all sorts of questions about the boys who attended the High school. She was curious about them. What they were like. She did have a slight flirt with a human boy who was trying to teach her how to ride a bike. It was Skuld's first experience with a boy on her own. Urd told Skuld that some of the boys were O.K. A few were flat out dumb. Couple of them were gentleman. Smart, funny and sensible. Urd was beginning to like teaching school. Then, they heard a gentle knock on the door. The two Goddesses turned to see Belldandy standing with a smile on her face. Blushing, Urd asked,"How long have you been here?"<p>

"Not long. I was wondering if you guys will care to help me with the rest of the laundry?" Belldandy asked.

"I was going to," Skuld said with a starry eyed look. Then, she sighed.

Urd said as she looked up at Belldandy,"I was just talking to squirt here. . .*bout boys!" Urd waggled her thumb at Skuld. Urd*s words stung a little at Skuld*s ego. She became defensive.

Skuld rolled over to her left side. She moved her hear to the side in order not to get her hair in the way. She sat up on the bed. She snapped,"I*m not a squirt. Beside I was just curious about the boys at where you work. . .ya big dope!"

"Le de da. . .stay a kid. . . you*ll find someone. Soon!" Urd teased. She turned way to pout. She folded her arms over her chest. 

"That*s right. . .you*ll find someone very special. Like Keiichi!" Belldandy added. She was trying to sooth the rift between her two sisters.

"Keiichi? Is he special?" Skuld and Urd asked in unison. They were  
>both shocked to hear their sister*s answer. They looked at themselves. Then, at each other.<p>

"Yes. . .he*s very special. He had got a good heart," Belldandy smiled as she closed her eyes. She placed a hand over her heart.

"How nice!" snapped a voice.

"Uh?" all three Goddesses were alerted to an evil force. Belldandy apprehensively looked around to see who was talking. Then, a bright glow came from the dress mirror. The Goddesses were drawn to a faint glow in the mirror. It changed into a dark form. The three  
>Goddesses were starting at a demon. It glared at them. It was the demon Mara. "I finally found you! Belldandy, Urd and runt!"<p>

"I*m not a runt!" Skuld protested with anger.

"Things never change," Mara hissed with delight.

"The master need a new vessel for his work."

"What?" Urd hissed. The anger was growing in Urd*s mind. The memory of Mara splitting Urd into two people made Urd unbalanced for weeks.

"I*m not going to use you. . .Urd! I*m after bigger stakes," Mara said devilishly.

"Who?" Belldandy asked. She remembered the pain of the near loss to her sister to the devil.

"You," the word was teasing threat. Mara was cold to the touch. In her voice was dark,"Dear sweet. . .innocent. . .Belldandy!" Then, Mara laughed darkly.

Keiichi was walking in the hallway. He was going to ask Belldandy for something. Mara heard his voice. A powerful beam instantly radiated from Mara*s right hand. When she saw Keiichi entering the room, she aimed her hand right at Keiichi*s chest. "Let this  
>be a warning!"<p>

A red beam of light shot out from her arm. It shot through the hall. It slammed into Keiichi. He bucked against the wall as he screamed.

"MARA!" Belldandy shouted. She ran over to see if Keiichi was hurt. Skuld leapt off the bed. She stood up and screamed,"YOU WITCH!"

The evil surrounding the area was closing to a chock hold. "Shut up, runt!" Mara snorted. Then, she turned to Urd. "I*ll wait for  
>Belldandy. I*ve got all the time in the world."<p>

Then, she vanished. Belldandy cradled Keiichi in her arms. She was crying quietly. She whimpered,"Keiichi. . .everything is going to be all right!"

Keiichi slowly opened his eyes. Belldandy noticed Keiichi was waking up. She closed her eyes and opened her heart. She let her beautiful power of healing flow in to his body. He smiled sightly as a healing warm flow into his body. He mouthed the word,"Bell?"

"That witch is after Bell? For what?" Skuld asked, the colour in her face was drained.

"I don*t know. . .I think she*s bluffing! I could be wrong!" Urd sighed as she stood up. She walked to the doorway.

"I hope you are right!" Skuld sighed as she glanced at the mirror very wearily.

Rio was in an antique store, looking over a rack of old dresses. Some of them were dating back to the early 1920's. Dusty was with her. He had disappeared to the area of tin toys and old signs. Rio didn*t mind it if Dusty had left her to see something else in the  
>store. Rio saw a blue taffeta which stood out of all the rest. It the floor in length. The sleeves were long. A tight collar and a little hood finished off the dress. This was an old fashion dress. A bit of cloth that was asking her to take it home. Rio was not<br>like all the rest of the girls. She loved old movies, radio shows and reading. Rio fingered the dress. It was smooth and light. The dress still gleamed in the light. She carefully picked up the dress. Holding it in front of her, Rio stared to image herself at the dance.

"Hey, nice dress!" said a voice with a giggle. 

"Uh?" Rio snorted. She was brought back to earth in a blink of an eye.

"I said nice dress!" it was Lita who spoke. Rio peered over her left shoulder. She saw Lita, Ami, Mihoshi and Ryoko standing near the racks.

"I was looking at the mirror," Rio smiled.

"It's a little bit old fashion," Ryoko said. she cupped her right hand under her chin. She had a skeptical look on her face.

Rio was going to be a smarty girl. "I don't care. I just want Dusty to be smashing!"

"Oh," Mihoshi said. "What kind of tux is he going to wear!"

"Dress whites. Who brought you lot here?"

"Miss Ono," Ami said. "She has a mini-van."

"What are dress whites?" Ryoko asked Rio. She had never hear the term.

"Dusty in the RAF! He's a pilot!" Rio sighed.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" inquired a male voice.

"Dusty!" Mihoshi said. The girls saw Dusty ambling across the  
>floor towards them. Dusty peered over at Rio and the dress. He seemed to like the style of dress. She never followed anybody else style but her own. She didn't like anyone else ideas or options. She had a strong will and a hard head. He loved to test her limits.<br>Sometimes Dusty or Rio would end up with egg on their faces, but they were learning.

"Are you going to buy this dress?" Dusty griped.

"Maybe. . .it all depends," Rio said. She carefully replaced the dress back on the rack. She had to check out her cash and how much the dress was.

"I'm going to make my dress," Lita said. 

"Yea. I*m going to the mall," Mihoshi said. "I can*t decide!"

Ami agreed,"Yea. . .me too. I found one. I'm not sure how can I afford my dress. I might have to call my mom."

"Sasami is going to make my dress. I and Washu are going to help. The dress is very simple," Ryoko said.

"I got a little from my last job!" Rio said.

"I hope it's enough!" Ryoko looked at the rack. She never saw so many old dresses in her life. She picked up another dress of the same rack. She placed it up to her body. She tilted her head to one side. She smiled. it was a very pretty dress. it needed some repair. Then, Ryoko looked at the price of seventy dollars which was on the paper sleeve on the hanger. She gulped at the price. Some new dresses were the same amount and not half as nice as this was. She replaced the dress back on the rack. She watched as Mihoshi and Lita walked over to a display of antique jewelry. Then, she saw a box display of old hats, scarves and gloves.

Rio said to Dusty,"I think if I get this dress. I might need shoes and gloves."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Dusty smiled. 

"Oh, you!" Rio said. She was in playful pouty mood.

"I think it's cool to have a dress that is not like anybody else." Lita said. She gently picked up a cheap dime store pin from the 1920's.

"like Rio's?" Mihoshi asked.

"Yea. . .she has got her ways of living!" Lita said.

Abby was doing home work in the library at her home. The rich smell of fir in the fireplace as the fire was burning couldn*t be more enjoyable. Dr. Johnson was reading a local newspaper. He sat on the sofa as Abby laid stretched out on the floor with her books lined upon front of her. She looked up at her father. Then, Abby asked her father,"Why do we have go?"

"To represent Friends of America. Remember I'm a member of that group," Her father, Dr. Johnson replied as he read the newspaper.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Abby sighed. A rustle of newspaper was a sign of her father was done with the newspaper. He folded it up and laid it next to himself. He thought for a minute. Then, he said,"What about your green dress? The one you wore at Christmas time."

"That dress?" Abby asked her father. Her left eyebrow was raised. 

"Yep. . .you looked nice!" Dr. Johnson smiled. "I don't know,' she folded her hands under her chin.

"Meow!" said small voice.

"See. . .Grey seems to agree with me!" A little grey kitten padded into the room, It quietly came to see Abby.

"Dad!" Abby winced in a playful mood. She moved her pen in front of Grey.

"I'm just teasing!" Dr. Johnson laughed a little.

"I wish mom was still here. She would know what I looked good in for this dance," Abby rolled over to back. Her eyes shifted over the picture of her mother. Grey walked over to where Abby laid. It purred as it pushed a paw on Abby's right cheek. Abby reached out with a finger to stroke the kitten on the ear. The purring grew louder.

Tracy and Vachon were pulling up on the drive way on his motor bike. They were taking a drive around Salem. They had no better excuse to goof off. As they put the bike away Vachon asked Tracy,"Did you get the Address for the Sweet Heart dance?"

After Tracy undid the chin strap to her helmet, she said,"I don't have anything yet. . .monday night, I'm going to the mall! Have you have been to a high school dance?"  
>Vachon did the same to his helmet strap. He said,"No. This is my first time. I've been to balls and formal dances!"<p>

"Hey, Vachon!" said a voice.

"Who was that?" Vachon asked. He and Tracy were scanning the garage.

"Vachon" the voice repeated.

They found where the voice was coming from.

"It's the intercom!" the two vampires said in unison. Vachon walked over to a box that hung on a wall near the garage door. Vachon spotted the talk button. He pushed as he spoke,"Nick. . .is that you?"

"Yes, I just got a call from Nat. She wants one of us go to the hospital. . .now right," Nick said.

"What for?" Tracy asked Vachon. A baffled look swept past her face. Vachon purse his lips in a unknown _expression. Then, he said,"Why?"

"I can't tell. Nat wasn't that much into talking!"

"Let's go over and find out what she has to say," Tracy said. 

"The three of us?" Nick asked.

"Might as well," Vachon said.

They waited for Nick to come out of the house. Nick locked the back door. He slowly turned his coat collar up to keep the wind from coming in. The air became bitting icy. Nick walked over to the  
>garage. He had the keys to his caddy. Tracy and Vachon had excepted looks on their faces. What was Nat up to? They stood in front of the coroner*s desk. nat was finishing up a last minute report. Nick was talking to a night reporter from the Salem News. Tracy and Vachon waited quietly. Nat reached over to placed the report in a folder. Nick told the reporter if he had any ideas to contact him.<p>

"Nick, TRACY, Vachon?" Nat asked. She stood up as she pushed out her chair. The three walked over to the desk. Nat picked out red  
>folder from a pile on her desk. She had a grim look her face. Nick noticed Nat's eyes. She had never witnessed anything more strange than now. "I got something to show you," Nat uttered dryly.<p>

"What?" TRACY asked. She noticed that Nat was holding up the  
>red folder. Vachon noticed that the folder was marked with the words Bio-Hazard in black lettering. He was surprised to see a folder with that kind of a listing.<p>

"What's the folder for?" he asked Nat.

"I rarely get a folder like this one!" Nat sighed. She needed to think on this case. She was on stranger ones before. This stiff was certainly a new on her. Then, she sighed,"In all the years in path. . .nothing can top this!" 

"Vachon!" Tracy scolded.

"Nat are you telling us the truth?" Vachon asked. He didn't want make Tracy any more upset. Nat turned on her heels. She had to show  
>them the body. There was something that she couldn't tell them with words. The walked over to the examination table. An odd shaped lump laid on the table, covered with in a white sheet. Nat told them to<br>brace their stomachs. She was going to show them an ugly , Nat pulled back the sheet. All three were sickened by the sight. What it was a man melted like a rubber ball which left the microwave for too long. After a two minute stunned silence.

Tracy gaped,"I remembered my cousin had bought these comic books that had pictures of something like these."

"I don't believe it!" Vachon uttered as his stomach lurched. Then, he swallowed the salty tang of the acid building up his mouth.

"Are you sure this is real?" Nick uttered, a little skecpital. He tried to divert his eyes from the grizzly seance.

"Yea, someone found him of all places behind one of the mills!" Nat  
>sighed.<p>

"I don't believe it!" Nick uttered, turning his head for a minute.

"How did this happen?" Tracy asked.

"There is no weapon outside of the army maybe." Then, she had to close her eyes to block out the vision which stood in front of her.

"You mean lasers. . .like in Star-Wars?" Vachon asked, he was finding out a ring of truth in Tracy's statement.

"It could be. . .there are research firms all over the country. One of them could be using a very strong one for just experiments!" Nick began to think. He had heard rumors of the Canadian and U.S. governments experiment with a high powered lasers in the last five years. Did someone get a hold of one laser for street use? To make a little extra money? These questions were too strange for Nick's mind to comprehend.

"Can you tell who this person was?" Vachon asked.

"Nope!" Nat breathed.

"Both the pants and coat were ripped to shreds."

"What? Tracy gasped.

"No driver's licence. . . not even a library card," Nick asked. Nat shook her head.

"Dental records and blood type?" Tracy asked. she was starting to get edgy.

"It maybe a clue, but I can't get any blood. . .not even a couple of drops from a needle stick!"

The three vampires stared at Nat. Was she joking about this dead body. Nick had heard stories about bloodless bodies found. Those were drained from his kind or a brutal stabbing.

Vachon asked a little dumfounded,"Why? Did it evaporate?" 

Tracy in a half blank tone said,"If there was a snitch or someone who knew."

"No, it couldn't the veins. . .were nuked. The high heat did that. I meant the blood," Nat gaped. She was getting the hard part of  
>the investigation.<p>

"This can't be happening!" Nick shook his head.

"Yes, it did. . .but, can heat at a high rate crystalize blood or body fluids?" Nat questioned the three. Her face was now an appalling white. the very idea of a body crystalizing. It was  
>unthinkable. Has science come up the ulimnet weapon. <p>

Jamie and Charlie were walking down the street. They had to work on an assignment for school. They were headed for the library. They talked about the Sweet Heart dance as they reached the entrance way of the library. An old man with a black coat and bowler hat walking up the walk way. He was leaving the library. he glanced at the two. He huffed loud enough for the two to hear,"Young people!"

Charlie looked over her shoulder. She smirked at him. She never heard anybody at the school complained about the dance.

"What did you say?" the old man asked. Jamie glanced at the old man's face. It was slightly redden from the years of age. He had a bushy mustache. Charlie stopped in mid-step. She didn't want to start a disagreement against the old man. He was very old fashion about both fun and learning. "I don't believe it," she uttered loudly.

"School is not for dances. It's for learning and nothing else," the old man huffed in his mustache.

"Believe what?" Jamie asked as he glanced back at his girlfriend.

"What that man said. School is for only learning and nothing else," Charlie snapped. Her sour feelings were raising. "Listen. . .old man. Times have changed. We've got to have some fun now and  
>then!" She wangled her finger at him.<p>

"That's what I said and I'm sticking to it!" the old man huffed  
>again. He turned his head sharply at the two students. "In my day. . .we didn't have dances and this mucking about. That's what wrong with children today. All you lot want is to play!"<p>

"I go to school for five days. . .I do want a bit of fun!" she whipped around on her feet. Charlie was upset.

Jamie didn't want to see Charlie to pick a fight with anyone. Especially with a person who could be someone's grandfather. He opened the door. Then, he grabbed Charlie by the hand. Hebegan to pull her inside. He sighed,"Come on!"

"What a creep!" Charlie murmured before going in. She didn't want to be dragged in, but she didn't want to cause a seance either.

"Spoiled children. No respect for old people," The old man huffed for the third time. He walked to the parking lot.

Ryoko and Sasami were getting the fabric ready for the dress. They had about a fourth of a box of pins holding the hems together before the fabric hit the sewing machine. Ryo-oh-ki and Washu watched as the fabric was carefully folded up. Washu asked Sasami,"Sasami. . .do you practiced?"

"Yes, everyday. Hard straight seams are a breeze!" Sasami said. "See."

Washu was handed a couple scraps of white fabric. There were a few simple stitches in black thread which ran across the fabric. A set of two back stitches and a zig-zag stitch were in the was impressed with Sasami's handy-work. She said,"I like your work!" 

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said as she saw a glimpse of Sasami's work.

"Oh, I'm good?" Sasami asked as she looked at Ryo-oh-ki. Washu handed the Ryoko the scraps. Ryoko scanned them few of minutes. She liked what she saw. Sasami had potential of being a dress maker. Ryo-oh-ki was sitting on the table next to the sewing machines. She watched as Ryoko placed the fabric on the table. The little cabbit sniffed the scraps with a quizzical nose.

"The stitches are nice. What kind of thread did you use? I want this dress to last at least through a heavy dance time frame!" Ryoko asked.

"Cotton and it's the best!" Sasami pipped in.

"Good. Let's get started!" Ryoko said with a smile. 

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki agreed with her ears perked up. 

Sasami set up the fabric on the sewing machine. The frabic was checked for tightness. Then, Sasami switched on the machine. putting the foot lever on the floor, Sasami down on a stool. She began to sow. The machine fascinated Ryo-oh-ki. The spinning wheel was going to fast for her eyes to keep up with. The little cabbit  
>became dizzy. She tried to stand up and walk around.<p>

Rio went down to apply for the job at the Salem News. She ran into Gina. Gina was going to interview Doctor Johnson. He was a member of Friends of America. Gina wanted her readers to know who was behind such a group. Rio was in the circulation department, filling  
>out an application. She was half listening to Gina and Dr. Johnson, talking about his daughter Abby and her new friends.<p>

"Shy?" Gina asked. She had a personal angle to her story.

"Abby's mother died. She took it very hard!" Dr. Johnson said a little sad.

"Were they close?" Gina was writing everything down.

"Yes, they were close. In fact, we were all close. It was a tight  
>family." Dr. Johnson was remembering his wife and daughter in a loving way.<p>

"That's nice to hear about family like yours being so close! Now a days, many families are not!"

"I have a busy life-style, but I like to keep in touch with my daughter."

"Sometime. . .I would like to meet your daughter," Gina smiled. 

"It's Abby, right?"

"Oh, about the article," Dr. Johnson asked. He was always intersead in what is daughter, Abby was doing.

"Yes, I'm going to interview Reenie Tsukino, Hotura Tomoe, Skuld Morisato and Sasami Jurai," Gina smiled. "I could have your  
>permission to interview Abby?"<p>

"Yes. . .When is the best time for you?"

"Two days from now!" Gina looked at her opened note book.

"Good. I'll drop her off at the office," Gina stood up. She stuck her hand for a hand shake.

"Thank you!" Dr. Johnson said as he took her hand in the hand shake.

Rio half looked at the two. She murmured,"I hear bells in the chapel!"

The night was getting colder. Rio told the others at the Raven that she got the job at Salem News. The Friends of America stayed in a special room which Lacroix had made for his preferred customers. Rio, Dusty, Tenchi and Ryoko were at a table. The News gave her two routes. She was happy with just doing one. Tenchi was doing well in his studies. He was third in class which was a surprise to him. the girls talked about the new mind boy. Ryoko became a very good candy  
>stripper. She could a little bit better if she wasn't working against Ayeka. They didn't hurt the patients. They went out of their way to make the patients comfortable. Dusty and Rio were excited to receive the news of Dusty getting accepted into flying school. He wanted to have a license in both the U.K. and the U.S.<br>Dusty had his plate ready full with school. To him it was a challenge that he thought he could handle.

Abby, Sasami, Reenie, Hotura and Skuld were playing Pokemen card game. Hotura and Sasami were on one team. Skuld and Reenie were on the second team. Abby was a dealer. Reenie said with a flourish as the card slapped against the table,"Fire!"

Sasami and Hotura looked at their cards. They need to beat their opponents. Hotura pulled out a card. She gave it to Sasami. Sasami  
>studied the card. She nodded her approval. Hotura looked smug as she placed the card on the table. She smirked,"Water!"<p>

Skuld and Reenie gaped at each other. Reenie was sitting on her legs. She placed her hands palms down on the table. Skuld wrapped her head with her arms. They were defeated. a water Pokemen beat a  
>fire Pokemen. Reenie and Skuld were on a winning streak.<p>

"We loose!" Reenie groaned as she went back into a knelling pose.

"Let me check the game book," Abby said as she took a book form her book bag.

"I can't believe it. We're so close!" Skuld sighed. She unwrapped her arms from her head. She placed a hand on her cheek. Skuld looked like she just lost a large amount of robot parts to someone else.

"Man. . ." Reenie sighed.

"What's wrong squirt!" asked a voice.

Reenie humphed as she folded her arms over her chest. She grumbled,"Nothin' Serena!"

"It looks like you and Skuld have lost to Hotura and Sasami," said another voice in a gentle tone.

"Why?" Skuld sighed again.

"Darien. . .what was up with you?" Reenie's voice was humbled by the loss.

"I would except it. You can except to loose once in while," Darien said in a fatherly tone.

"I can*t," Skuld said. She was in a sour mood now.

"Sometimes taking the bad with the good is sign of a true adult," said a gentle voice. 

"Hi," Serena said as she and Darien turned to see Belldandy and Keiichi walking up to the table.

"How is school, Serena?" Belldandy asked. She knew SERENA loved to goof off.

"Not bad. I got a 'B' on a quiz!" Serena said.

"That's great!" Belldandy smiled.

"Oh Keiichi, do you need any blank tapes for your classes?" Darien asked.

"I'm not sure," Keiichi , he placed a hand underneath his chin. He thought for a minute. "I know for right now I've got a couple extra, but if i need any. . .I'll tell you!"

"Hey. . .It's Friday. Can we get away from school at least one  
>day!" SERENA groaned.<p>

"It's says here the fire can beat by fire, water or snow!" Abby read out loud from her rule book to the table.

"Hmm," Reenie and Skuld hummed. The two girls looked at each other. They began to mull over what Darien and Belldandy had said. 

"Should we accept defeat?" Skuld asked as she raised her head. Skuld unfolded her hands one over the other.

"Yea. . .I would . . .if you would," Reenie said.

"It looks like a real winner!" Serena said.

Skuld and Reenie gathered up their pride and shallowed it. They stuck out their hands for a hand shake. They congratulated the winners. Hotura took Reenie's hand and thanked her friend for such a good game. Skuld and Sasami did the same. They were learning how to be good sports. Ayeka, Urd, Tracy and Vachon were sitting at the bar. Ayeka was taking about this patient who was a mute. She couldn't understand why the patient could talk and hear, but refused.

Tracy asked to Urd,"How's school?"

"Not bad, if. . ." Urd said before she took a sip of her cola. "The staff wasn't so picky!"

"Picky that's what teachers are for!" Vachon snorted.

"Not Miss Washu or myself," a touch of pride was in Urd's voice.

"That's right. I love would to take your class. It sounds like fun!" Ayeka said.

"Well, they're not bad. Expect one. He is in the English department. I never seen a hard edged man in all my life!" Urd said.

"Who is he?" Tracy said. "Mister Allingham!" Urd and Ayeka said in unison.

"What a difficult man to get along with," Washu said as ambled up to the table. 

"You know him too Miss Washu!" Vachon asked.

"Yep. That guy mistook me for a little kid. Me! The brilliant mind in the universe!" Washu said as she held a cup of black tea.

"I'm hoping he works only for a couple of weeks," Ayeka said.

"Why? Is he a sub?" Tracy asked. "I had bad teachers too!"

"We all did," Urd shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, he's making everything impossible," Washu said.

"Yea. He's only there for a month or two!" Urd said.

"What?" Ayeka huffed. Then, she began to stew over the hate which  
>was building up inside her.<p>

"Then, he's gone!" Vachon said.

Yaten, Mina, Rei and Kiyone were watching. The night life from a large picture window. The night life was different. There was a mix of normal, Goth, Punk and Street which floated in the safe walled vault. The children of the crossed worlds were at peace. They  
>talked about school and the dance. Kiyone and Rei couldn't wait for the dance. They bought dresses for the dance. Mina and Yaten talked about the music that they listened to since they came over to the states. Rio had a bit influence on Mina's taste. Mina gave the push for the love of J-pop to Rio. Yaten was starting to love jazz. He hoped to check out a few free concerts at the local colleges. Allen talked about basketball team. He was on the second string. "I saw<br>your brother, Yaten. . .yesterday!" Allen said.

"Oh, what was he doing. Goofing off as usual?" Yaten smirked.

"No, a terrific lay up shot," Allen said with raised eyebrows.

"That's Seiya for you." Yaten smiled. 

"He loves to play sports!"

"I love to watch him," Kiyone said.

"I loved to watch Yaten as he sings," Mina said. Yaten didn't mind it when the girls compared Seiya to him. He heard Allen saying about the dance.

it in the following week. Everyone was talking about it. Even the little ones were excited. Yaten was going to surprise Mina with a beautiful hoped she liked it. "When do you want me to pick you up?" Yaten asked.

"The dance is at seven-thirty," Mina said.

"Yea, so about seven?" "Yes," Mina , the lights blew. It seemed like the whole world had stopped. Yaten felt Mina's arms go around his chest. He felt scared, but Mina had made things a little more nerve racking. He tried to ease Mina's worries by  
>talking about the dance. Ami and Taiki were surprised a little as they were talking to Dr. Johnson and Gina. They were talking about school. Taiki and Ami were tops in their classes. The club looked even darker without the street lights. Taiki reached over to Ami<br>with his right hand. They sat next to each other. He touched Ami's left hand. Ami felt the gentle touch from Taiki. Taiki was hoping that Ami wasn*t scared about the lights. The club looked darker than without the street lights. Ami felt the gentle touch from  
>Taiki. He hoped that Ami wasn't scared. Ami glanced at Taiki. He asked,"you O.K.?"<p>

"Yea, I'm a little surprised. That's all!" Ami said in a shy tone.

"This doesn't happen everyday," Taiki sighed.

"I'm hoping that the power is off for a little bit," Ami said. 

"How are you doing Miss Ono?" Taiki said.

"I'm just as surprised as Ami!" Gina sounded surprised.

"It must be the storm,"Doctor Johnson said.

"Are the storms bad around here?" Gina asked.

"At times!"

"Dad!" yipped a young voice. "Are you O.K.?"

"Yes, Abby!" Doctor Johnson sighed cooly. Then, he turned to Gina. Gina was to see the Doctor Johnson as a family man. It was a different side to this serious doctor. He said to Gina,"She worries about me!"

"Oh, is she close to you?" Gina was curious.

"Yes, ever since her mother died a few years ago. Abby has been looking our for me!"

"Your wife?" Gina asked. There was real personal story that Doctor Johnson. "Were you two close?"

"Truly. Fourteen years. My wife was my best friend, my love and my worst critic! We got married our Senior year in high school."

Gina smiled unexpectedly. She was going to have a great article if she was going to write it down. The lights coming back on was on  
>everyone mind. Lacroix who was behind the bar, was now serving Arika and Devon. The strange sweet mix of cow blood and wine was becoming a favorite of Devon's. Arika didn't mind it. He wanted the tang of another breed, but that treat was far and between a rare<br>delight. Devon gabbed about how low some of the people were. Lacroix agreed to a point. He had met some people who liked going to plays, but didn't have the money to go. Akira sat quietly.

"I should get the candles!" Lacroix said as he walked down to the other end of the bar. He reached down to a hidden shelf underneath the bar. There were three boxes of spare candles, a lighter and a flashlight inside of the shelf. He walked around the bar. He started to hand out the candle. Then, he back to the lighter. A young man with long blond hair walked up to the bar in the darkness. He asked for Lacroix. Arika to him that Lacroix was busy. the young man began to talk to Arika. "This a strange place to have a bar!" the young man said. His voice was smooth as silk.

"I've been in places that were stranger!" Arika said.

"Oh, a traveler?" the young man was interested in what Arika was talking about.

"Yes. I've been around. . .places more times than normal people!" Another young man stepped up to the bar. His red hair was slicked back. His feet clicked across the floor. His feet clicked across the floor. He tapped Devon on the shoulder. Devon turned to see if who was tapping him on the shoulder. The young man asked if he could the bar stood next to Devon. He wanted to see if it was taken  
>or not. Devon said no. The young man took the stool. He made the comment about the usual psych disturbances. They were on the ripples of strange unearthly going on. It was like a powerful being was testing the time to see when and where to set up for an attack plain.<p>

"I never seen such strange night," said the young man.

Devon said,"Yea. . .but, I*ve seen storms. . .even during the winter!"

"It's like a wave of light!" the young man bent his head to look his watch.

"Of what?" Devon's left eyebrow shot up.

"Every lasting darkness. . .sweet to the very end!" the man young softly purred.

Devon was struck with a feeling of uncertainty. The young man asked of the bartender was busy. Devon told him that the bartender was going to busy just a few minutes. Lacroix came back with his lighter. He tried to comfort some of the customers with his gentle poetry. Then, he promised others that he would phone the power company. He asked Devon,"Who is your friend?"

"I don't know?" Devon said as he turned to Lacroix.

"My name nothing to be concerned about," the young man said.

"Of what?" Devon's left eyebrow shot up.

"Every lasting darkness. . .sweet to the very end!" the man young softly purred.

"Then, what do you want?" Lacroix asked. His left eye brow was slightly raised.

"A glass of wine, please?" the young man's eyes flashed a little sharply. Then, the lights came back on. Sighs of relief and a few people clapped. Lacroix reached under the bar to get the wine list. He handed it to the young man. The young man glanced it over as he thought. Lita and Charlie came up to the bar. They held the candles that Lacroix had past out. They saw the young man as he ordered a rare vintage. Lacroix complemented the young man for his choice. Devon added his comment to the choice as well. The girls thanked Lacroix. Devon told the young man that he drank the wine once long ago. Devon's mind was merging with Sam's mind. Lacroix was busy with the first young man. He served other rare wine to the young man. There was a knock on the window in the darkness. There was a group that the storm made them unnerved. The group got the instant attention of Lacroix. Lacroix, Jakten and some of the others. Lacroix gestured to come in. One by one the group come into the bar appearing very disheveled. Lacroix asked one of the group if they wanted a cup of coffee. The person said with a slight shudder,"Yea!"

The group stood in front of a large heater which stood off to one side. A large pot of coffee and a set of ten coffee cups sat on a large table. The black steaming liquid was a welcomed sight to the drowned group.

"Yes, there is plenty of coffee. Why are you and others are out on a night like this. . ." Devon spoke up. He didn't want Lacroix to scare the new comers with his personalty.

"I don't remember!" The man said.

"Remember?" Devon said. Then, he glanced over to Lacroix.

"Yea, it*s's like we are doing a show in one minute. Then, the next minute we are standing outside in the pouring rain!" said another voice. It sounded female.

"Uh?" came from some of the people in the bar.

"We were doing a radio broadcast. . .and," Another female voice said. "The lights blew!" an other male voice finished.

Taiki, Ami and Washu began to think. Did these persons time traveled. Rio and Kiyone were starting to think on the same lines as Taiki, Ami and Washu. The three Goddesses were thinking that they going to be replaced a group from the Almighty. It was impossible at the present time. In fact they did revoke a phone from himself. There was a lady who stepped out of the small group. She was surprised to see so many young people in one group. She asked,"We are sorry to intrude. Is this a party?"

"No, just we ger to study here. It was like this since January," Ayeka was the first one to speak.

Serena added,"We are part of a study group!"

"Strange place to have a study group!" the woman gapped with a bug eyed _expression.

Lacroix said in a soothing almost hypnotic tone,"I phoned the state to see if the young people could use this place as a study area. The world is a very dangerous place!" Lacroix's ways of lulling people into a hypnotic state was sweeping inside the woman's  
>soul.<p>

She uttered blankly,"Oh!"

"What is your name. . .Miss?" Lacroix asked.

"My name is Betty Roberts!" she gaped. She told Lacroix everything, where the station was. Who were the others and the year. The new comers did travel from the past. The storm had it's taken  
>last breath before ending all.<p>

Rio had her hands full. She and the others were getting for the night. That night was the dance. There were last minute details with the flowers, dresses and tuxes and what of the guys were going to pick up girls. Galaxia was disappointed by the lack of power that the last two Star-seeds were had to come up with a  
>plain. She talked to Tigereye , Jedeite and Zoysite. She found out about a school dance the high school gym. She had to act fast. There was going to be pure Star-seeds just ripe for the picking. Professor Tomoe came into the anti-chamber leading to the throne room. He saw the three walking out of the throne room. He stopped the three before the left for the preparation of getting of ready for their attack. He asked,"What does she want?"<p>

"I think she's wants us to crash what humans call a dance," Zoysite pouted a little peeved at Galaxia's plains.

"Oh," Tomoe smiled darkly.

"How sweet!" Tigereye grumbled under his breath. He remembered dancing with Lita. She was nice and very trusting. When he realized she could be the holder of Pegasus things changed. He attacked her for the dream mirror that she owned inside of her soul. There was no dreams of Pegasus. He decided to pull back and let Fisheye take over. He was burnt by what humans called love. "Everything was completely wrong. I ended up a looser at the end," Tigereye said.

They stood in the anti-chamber which was near the throne room. "Oh, you were?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"Yea, that's when I found out Lita, the girl who I was dancing with was a Sailor Senshi. I couldn*t believe my luck." Tigereye found out the hard way, Lita was indeed a Sailor Senshi and not a holder of Pegasus. He back out the last minute. He let Fisheye finish up the work which he was intended to carry out.

He and Professor Tomoe were disgusting the outcome of the power flow of the newest STAR-seed. Then, they foot steps approaching.  
>The looked at the doorway. Galaxia was exiting the throne room. She asked with her eyes full of a dark foreboding gaze,"Is there going to be a dance at the High School?"<p>

"Lady Galaxia?" Tigereye asked.

"Yes, we were just finishing a talk about what humans call a dance," Professor Tomoe said. He reached up to adjust his glasses.

"Oh," Galaxia said. She stopped in front of the two.

"I was hoping to get some information about this strange event that humans do."

"If you want to get involved in another dance. Then, count me out!"  
>Tigereye huffed.<p>

"I wasn't going to ask you to partake of the dance. I want some one different," Galaxia said.

"Hmm?" Professor Tomoe hummed with some surprise.

"Then, who?" Tigereye questioned Galaxia.

"Prince Diamond and Iron Crow," Galaxia purred darkly."They are the prefect couple!"

"Good!" Tigereye said before turning to walk down the hall. "I have one request for you, my lady!" Tigereye asked.

Galaxia turned to look at former Dead Moon.

"Yes," she purred.

"If any Sailors pop up in the dance. then, don't ask me to go."

"Yes, I take you have bad memories about the human dance that you attended to." 

"Yes, Lady Galaxia," Tigereye said bitterly before he told his story to Professor Tomoe and Galaxia.

Rio was delivering papers with Ami and Rei. It was the beginning of a new day. Rio was hard at work, teaching the other two how it was done. It was still dark out when Lacroix rode in Tracy's jeep Cherokee. It was heavy auto for the snowy roads of Ohio. He saw the  
>three girls as they crossed the street on the corner of Pershing and South Union. He stopped as the jeep pulled up to the light. The girls stopped a the corner when they saw jeep. The window rolled down. Lacroix said,"Hello, ladies."<p>

The girls glanced over to see Lacroix. He was polite to them. He asked,"How is paperroute?"

Rio said,"Not bad. . .if you like walking in the dark."

"It's cold," Rei shrugged her shoulders. Ami was quiet. She had a test in first period science and she was reviewing her answers in  
>her mind. They were going to be late if they didn't get started. Lacroix had to leave as well. Even though it was still dark out in the dead of winter. Just a mere flicker of sun light would wound Lacroix very badly.<p>

Rio asked,"How are the new comers?"

"Yea? Did you find a house yet?" Rei asked.

"We are still looking at a house for them. There are a few openings  
>in Alliance. A couple in town! They haven't made up their minds yet!" Lacroix said.<p>

"I never would expect to see anyone to travel in time," Ami spoke up. She was finished with her reviewing.

"Things are meant to happen. If they didn't, life could be a dull series of events!" Lacroix said.

"You are right. . .if things stay on a steady course. Then, it would be fun!" Rio smirked. She gently poked Rei in the ribs with her arm.

Ami raised her left arm up. She checked her watch. It was close to seven o'clock. She said to the others,"We've got to go!"

"Yea, we get a bit of a work to finish up before we quit," Rei said.

"Before I fall asleep!" Rio said. Then, she have a tiny yawn.

Lacroix chuckled softly. He noticed the girls' innocence and should stay that way. He bid the girls a good day. The jeep pulled away from the curb. The girls decided to cut through an alley. They were going to get a quart of milk. The house milk was running low. Rio had a couple of dollars to buy a diet bar and a bottle of juice. She told the girls the she wanted to look good for her love. They noticed a vacant lot between two houses. There were two cement buildings which stood oddly alone. Rei was talking about her dress. She found one at a local dress shop. She didn't revile too much outside the colour. Rio mentioned about the DJ was called in at the last minute for the dance. She hoped the DJ was going to play a couple of her favorites. She noticed a present in the air. A pair of eyes met in her soul. She felt so spacey that she couldn*t feel her feet. Was it the cold or was it . . . Then, she sank to the snow covered alley way in an instant. Rio heard a distant bell ringing. She was falling into a dark and warm world that she could only travel to. Ami and Rei were shocked, but remained calm. They knew what was going on with Rio. Her dream time was taking over. Ami said,"This can't be happening."

Rei agreed,"Right. Her dream time had to pick a really bad time."

They knew what to do. They had to stay with Rio until she woke up. A faint blue light began to cover Rio's body.

In the white and yellow haze of the dream time, Rio was standing. She felt warmth and peace. The eyes were looking at her like she was a fly crystalized in amber. There was a bit of dust blowing past Rio. It circled her for a minute. Then, it began to twist in  
>front of her. She was surprised. There was something as she stared at the dust cloud. Then, it took shape of a human. There standing in front of her was a man. The colours of both of life and death danced in front of the man. Then, the man colours stopped. The man was dressed in a black leather jacket, a dandy's white shirt and a pair of shinny leather black pants. His hair was curls that hung gently down his neck. His face that was one of a child who spoke with an elder's tongue in his mouth. His eyes were blue-black for a<br>second. Then, dark green. then, it settled to a soft brown. His checks and nose were soft and rounded. His lips were full as his chin curved in a soft, delicate mound. He was like a Grecian god who succumbed to the loving arms of mother Earth. He spoke with a mix of deep Southern twang and LA beach. He said,"you grace me with you presents."

Rio was struck into a confused state. What happened to her world. She knew that her dream time had taken her to different places. But, this was surely a place that she felt utterly dumb. 

"Where is thy lips and voice to speak?" the man asked.

The words were slowly forming her mind. She asked,"Who are you?"

"Oh, i was in the spirt world since seventy-one. Before that I was roaming on the sweet plains, chanting the people and the angels. You have past many doors, Voodoo child. . .you and I have met on this doorway. "

Rio shook her head to break the sweet numbing wordplay which buzzed in her ears. The man wasn't getting through to her. He said,"You don't know who I am? Such a pretty creature! Let me put in another way." He stare into her soul through those eyes which settled into blue-grey mist of a the snowy skies. He began to sing,"*Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss, Another flashing chance at bliss, Another kiss, another kiss, The days are bright and filled with pain, Enclose me in your gentle rain, The time you ran was too insane, We*ll meet again, we'll meet again, Oh  
>tell me where your freedom lies, The streets are fields that never die, Deliver me from reasons why, You*d rather cry, I'd rather fly, The crystal ship is being field, A thousand girls, a thousand thrills, A million ways to spend your time, When we get back, I'll drop a line." (*this is the song called The Crystal Ship from the classic rock group the Doors from the album called The Doors. Ray Manzarek, Robby Krieger and John Densmore. . .you guys are the court of the Lizard King named Jim Morrison!)<p>

Then, he smiled. Rio reached up to rub her eyes. This dream time was too strange. The man smiled for a split second, before Rio felt her body being sucked into a void. Rio let in a large gasp of air. She felt the wind was forcing itself into her body. Then, she began  
>to cough. Rei and Ami were shocked as Rio was waking up. She never stopped breathing when she was that state.<p>

"Rio, can you hear me?" Ami commanded in firm tone.

Rio weakly nodded. Her coughing made her chest ache. What was going on.

"Good," Ami said.

"Do you need a drink?" Rei asked. She had a dollar in her pocket for the milk. She hoped that the others could understand that Rio had other attack from her dream time and nearly choked.

"Yea, a cupa would do. Here!" Rio gasped weakly. Sheblindly fished for the couple of dollars that she had in her coat pocket. She pulled them out and handed them to Rei.

"Ami stay with Rio. I'm going to get a bottle of tea. I'm not going to be long," Rei said. Then, she stood up and carefully ran down the alley.

Ami said,"Right." Then, she said to Rio,"Everything is going to be alright!" "

O.K." Rio smiled weakly.

Seiya was running up Washington Street. He was excising to keep in line for the basketball team. He saw Rei running out of the alley.  
>He bolted around her to avoid crashing into her.<p>

Rei saw Seiya dash past her. She shouted,"SEIYA!"

Seiya quickly snapped around to see what Rei wanted. He had to catch his breath as he stood on the snowy sidewalk. He gasped,"Yea."

"Can you do me a favor?" Rei said.

"What?" Seiya slowly trotted over to where Rei was standing.

"Can you run back and get a hold of Serena and the others. Rio had  
>an other call from her dream time."<p>

Seiya was a little surprised to hear about Rio's dreamtime. He and his brothers knew that Rio had this spells in the past. She still couldn't control them. He said,"What happened?"

"She had a spell and when she was pulling out of it. . .she nearly choked. She never had that happen." Rei said.

"Will she be alright?"Seiya said. He placed a glovedhand up to his chin. He was concerned for his sister Senshi.

"Yea, I'm getting a bottle of tea. Ami is staying with her. I gotta go," she turned to dart across the street. Seiya ran slowly up the  
>alley way. He saw the two girls. Ami was sitting next to Rio. Rio was sitting up. Ami had her arm around Rio's shoulders. She was using herself as a prop to keep Rio in her pose. Rio did have an attack. He could tell. He asked Ami,"What happened? Is Rio going to beall right?"<p>

"I'll fine. I just have to watch, Seiya," Rio uttered horsily.

"Watch what? You nearly choked. . ." Ami said out of concern.

"There is purple haze in the sky that telling me that you have seen the Lizard king," a voice said slowly. The air became warm. "Listen to the air that in your soul, Voodoo child. It will protect you," said another voice. Then, the space between Seiya and the two girl became warped. Like a pool of clear water, the air rippled a  
>little as it shone many colours of the rainbow. A man in dressed in a flat black hat, a brown jacket and dark blue pants stepped out the warped space. He was different. His skin was light brown sugar. His black hair was done in semi-thick Afro. His brown eyes were mystical as he smirked. His face was that of a man from the history of Africa. His wide set eyes, large nose, thin high cheek bones, thick lips and pointy small chin made this man from the sprit world very sweet, but extremely haunting. "Hmm. . .who else in this pretty land. A boy from the stars who needs love from a princess of long ago. . .and a sad eyed water sprite who is very special when it comes to the thinking man's world," the man said. His voice was<br>from the world cold and water which came in the western skies looking over state of Washington. He pulled himself in to the warp. He knew that time was growing short for him. Rio said with all of her voice,"Who are you?" "Nothing. . .names mean nothing. But, you can call me by my last name of Hendrix and my friend the Lizard King is named Jim Morrison!" he said. Then, the guy drew himself inside the warped space. the warp closed between the children. The air grew still again. Seiya wanted to see how Rio was. He didn't take any chances. He ran up to the girls. He hoped that the warped space didn't suck him inside. Seiya stopped in front of the girls. He quickly knelt down to get a better look at the girls. He asked,"Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine and a little cold," ami said. She forced a smile.

"I'm tired, I want to rest a little longer," Rio said weakly. She stared up at Seiya.

"Rei is will be back in a minute," Seiya said.

Then, he asked Rio,"Who was that?"

"I don't know. . .I think someone just breached my dream time," Rio said. She felt uneasy about the event that was happening to her. Feeling in this town were starting to put her on the edge.

The winter wind can cut us down with a force which is not found anywhere else. We have to be all careful of what do in the coldest months of the year.

Seiya was now carrying Rio home. She didn't want him to do it. He told Rio that she was too weak to walk home. She needed a rest. She held the bottle of tea in her gloved hands. Rei took Rio's empty ruck-sacks. Ami and Rei walked beside Seiya. They were worried for Rio's health. She never had an attack that like in her life. Seiya walked to the living room after Serena opened the front door. She was surprised to see Rio in Seiya's arms. Rei and Ami stood in the foyer, taking off their boots.

"What happened?" Serena asked Seiya. "

Don't open ya mouth," Rio said quickly, before Seiya could a word.

"Hush!" Seiya quipped. His eyes narrowed in brother concern. Then, he turned to Serena. He said,"Rio had another attack from her dream time. It nearly cost Rio her life."

Luna and Artemis sat in front of the stereo. They stood up and stretched. Luna asked as she walked over to Seiya. She didn't stand too close. She didn*t want any snow to fall on her head. "Rio. . .was this true?" Luna questioned the mystic Senshi.

"Yea. . .I don't want anyone to make a fuss over me," Rio sighed. She didn't like when she was O.K. to make a big show over her.

"No. . .You can't say that. . ." Ami walked over to Seiya's left. She began to reach up to Rio's boots. She looked at Rio's redden face. "You nearly choked. You said yourself that it never happened to you. I want you if you have gym to rest."

"O.K." Rio sighed.

"It does hurt a little. I'll watch." Artemis wanted to know if anyone else knew about Rio's dream time as he asked,"Does your family and Dusty know about this?"

"Yea, mum's side of the family has the dream time. Dusty knows too. Every third generation has the key to the dream time. I'm one of them. Sometimes I keep my visions to myself. Others I tell people. I can't help it. I'm born with it," Rio said in a shaman's tone.

Ami began to untied Rio's boots. Rio glanced at Seiya and said,"Sorry, mate for scaring you!"

Seiya smiled sadly as he said,"It's O.K. Life throws a curve ball once a while."

The morning was a troubling one for the Sailor Senshi. Rio was in  
>deep cleansing prayer as she went to her classes. Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Ryoko saw Rio in school. She was weakened by the breach in her dream time. They began to worry for her. She had to pay attention in school when she also in her deepest mind set for the<br>cleansing. Ami had to kept her mind on her studies. She asked Taiki for his answer to her question. It was a surprise for Taiki to be asked by Ami on date. He was standing in the hallway during a class change. He watched for Ami as she made her way to the stairs. She  
>was dressed in her uniform with her glasses in her shirt pocket. She came up to him and said,"Hi!"<p>

He said,"Hi, Ami-san!" He blushed a little. He felt a little out of place as he stood in front of her. He asked her if she was going to math class. She nodded. Then, she had a note in her right hand. She stuck out her hand with the note. She nodded again in a sign. She wanted Taiki to take the note. He slowly did. Then, she thanked him and went on her way. Taiki had to get to study hall. He asked himself as he walked down the hall,"Is a note for something!"

Ami stopped and glanced over her right shoulder. A perky smile  
>played across her face. She said,"When you get to study hall, read it!"<p>

Taiki gaped,"Yea. . .thanks!" Then, he stuffed the note in his uniform suit pocket. It was not until Taiki came home to do home work. He went to the living room to check the answering machine  
>for any calls. Yaten and Seiya were reading their short fiction assignments. They both saw Taiki walking over to the phone table. He didn't see any new messages. He went over to the sofa. Placing his book bag on the coffee table. Taiki place a hand in his<br>uniform shirt pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. It looked like a note and Taiki dropped it to coffee table. Seiya and Yaten were in the same room. Yaten sat on the floor, doing his science home work. While Seiya sat on a chair, writing his in note book. They looked up at Taiki for in a minute. Then, they eyed the note. It was nothing for Taiki to write down a note to himself. "What's that?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know. I have so much on my mind that I didn't have to  
>read it yet!" Taiki sighed, shrugging his shoulders. <p>

"I would believe it!" Seiya smiled. He knew who Taiki loved to study.

Taiki dropped his books on the coffee table. He picked up the note. He read the front of the note. A surprised look swept past his face. It wasn't in his handwriting. The handwriting was in Ami's style. Taiki unfolded the note and began to read it. Seiya shot a glance at Yaten. Yaten went back to his reading. While Seiya went back to his writing. Then, they heard a gasp. Seiya and Yaten stopped dead in their tracks. They glanced at Taiki. He was rereading the note for a second time. After reading the note, Taiki dropped the note. The two brothers stared at Taiki. They never seen Taiki react to a simple note.

Seiya asked with curious look on his face,"What's wrong?"

Yaten scratched his neck. He sighed,"Yea, it can be that bad!"

"No. . .I nearly forgot!" Taiki quipped, mildly slapping his forehead.

"Forgot what?"Seiya gasped as he covered his eyes with a hand.

"I'm. . .uh," Taiki squeaked loudly as he tried to think of  
>a way out of his situation. He began to blush."Need to use the phone in the kitchen!" Then, he tripped over his feet. He stumbled out of the room.<p>

Seiya and Yaten stared at the bewildered Taiki. They wondered at  
>their brother's reaction to the mysterious note. Yaten glanced at the table for a minute. The note laid on the table where it fell from Taiki's hand. He said slowly,"What?"<p>

Seiya heard the paper rustling. He looked at Yaten who had the note in his hand. Yaten was either curious or just plan reaching for a pen. Seiya raised an eyebrow when he questioned his little  
>brother,"You are going to read that, Yaten?"<p>

"Augh!" Taiki's voice cried out from the kitchen."Serena. . .Rei. . .get off the phone!"

The two brothers shot bewildered glances at each other. Seiya closed his note book. While Yaten took the note in his hand. A  
>mischievous grin played past Yaten's lips. The note was unfolded and scanned. Seiya watched as Yaten nearly giggled when the note's context were read. Seiya wondered what was making Yaten giggle. Yaten breathed out,"I don't believe it!"<p>

"This note. . .you have got to read it," Yaten waved the note in the air.

"That bad!" Seiya winced. He felt sorry for his middle brother. Then, he changed his mood into one of being a nosy brother. "Let me see!"

Yaten crumbled up the note. He threw it at Seiya. Seiya caught the note in mid air. He quickly unfolded the note. He realized the handwriting wasn't in Taiki's style. He found out what made Taiki so edgy. Ami wanted Taiki to pick up a flower at the local flower shop. It was his first dance with Ami. He was at a total loss about the dating world. He never was a boyfriend to any girl. He was always too busy with his studies. The other two heard Taiki speaking to Ami. He said,"I wish that you let me see you in that dress before the dance. I bet you look nice!"

Yaten was sitting on pins and needles as Seiya finished reading the note. Yaten quietly hissed,"Quick. . .hide the note!"

"I'll put it back. . .after I smoothed it out!" Seiya whispered. He  
>stifled a giggle.<p>

Taiki walked into the living room. He was flushed in the face. He didn't noticed Seiya still holding the note. Yaten quickly opened his math text book. He tried to cover up the fact of reading Ami's love note to Taiki. Seiya quickly pressed the note on the table in an attempt to smooth it out. Taiki was now trying to think great way of buy a flower with out being teased by Yaten or Seiya. They  
>were noticing little changes in their middle brother. Taiki saw a peace of paper in Seiya's hands. He questioned the oldest brother and trying to act as natural as he could. "You guys didn't hear anything?" Taiki asked quietly.<p>

"No," Seiya said with at his lips in a puzzled smirk.

Yaten said as he looked up from his book,"I've been trying to get this math work done." Then, he bit his lip trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"Oh," Taiki sighed. The flushed innocence on Taiki's face made the other two study even harder. Then, Taiki dropped a bomb shell. He  
>asked shyly,"What is your choice flower would you pick. . .I want to know when the time comes. You pick one to go with the girl's dress or white?"<p>

"White is a good choice. Why do you ask?" Seiya questioned his  
>middle brother. His was intrigued by Taiki's double life.<p>

"Ami's going to the dance and I would like to see what colour of flower for her. I'm mean her dress," Taiki sounded a little unsure of himself.

"Hmm?" Seiya smiled. He was getting Taiki's idea. This was a first for Taiki. Seiya knew how to please the girls with the simplest of gifts. Taiki on the hand, could use words to impress the girls at the same time. He was at a loss in charm, which his oldest brother  
>owned. Seiya looked at Taiki. "We need a serious heart to heart starting after finish our homework!" he said with a polite smile.<p>

The day finally came. The Valentine dance was here. At Tenchi's house, the sewing machine was humming like crazy. Sasami was doing Ryoko's dress. Washu was in Tenchi*s bedroom. Tenchi was standing on a foot stool, while Tenchi and Kiyone were hemming up the pant legs to his tux. He felt a little out of place as Washu and Kiyone were pinning up the legs with him in the pants. The last person who rented the tux was a little than Tenchi. Washu looking up from her work said,"Now a couple more minutes left and you can go to breakfast."

"Oh, man. . .I feel like a doll," Tenchi said. He could feel his  
>legs grow stiff from the hour or two of standing in one place. "Is that good or bad?" Kiyone said as she placed another pin in the left hem. "I never stood in place for a very long time like this before," Tenchi said. He tried to not move. He didn't want to wrinkle the cloth. He shifted his eyes to see what the two girls were doing. Washu was placing the last pin in the hem of the left leg. She was helping Sasami with the hems of the formals.<p>

Then, they heard Sasami and Ayeka yelling at each other. Outside in the hallway, Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki and Ayeka were standing in disagreement about a dress. Ayeka wanted her dress to be finished ahead of everyone else with the hemming and sewing. Sasami wanted to finish all the little jobs before starting on Ayeka's dress.

Ayeka snapped,"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix Tenchi's tux. Then, I*m going to finish up the hem to Kiyone's dress!" Sasami pouted.

"Why?" huffed Ayeka. She smacked her hands on her hips. She was now truly upset with her little sister.

"I like doing the small stuff first," Sasami pouted again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was not going to let her big sister walk all over her.

"Why. I need that dress," Ayeka nearly shouted. She visibly upset. She rolled up her hand in fists. Mihoshi was walking up the stairs  
>when she heard the two sisters yelling at each other. She trodden through the hallway to Sasami. She asked,"What's wrong?"<p>

"My little sister is acting like a brat," Ayeka pointed a fist at Sasami.

"Yea, who's the brat. I just want to get everything done!" Sasami  
>huffed.<p>

"You will not help me. So. . ."

"So, I'll just have to wait. . .is that what you are telling me!" 

"Why don't I help?" Mihoshi asked. She wanted to make the dance rememberable! Washu, Kiyone and Tenchi just happened to stick their head out of Tenchi's bedroom. The three of them exchanged glances. Mihoshi was right, this was going to be very memorable night and  
>dance.<p>

"Oh, there are flowers waiting in the front room," she said to the girls. It seemed like a sign from God to stop the fight from going any further. The girls blinked at Mihoshi, agog.

"What?" Sasami asked.

"Flowers?" gasped a startled Ayeka.

"Meow?" Ryo-oh-ki peeped.

"Yea, I don't know which is who's?" Mihoshi uttered loudly. The room was getting a little warm with all three sets of eyes staring at her.

"Oh, the flowers came," Tenchi swallowed hard. He became a little nervous about this unexpected surprise.

Washu looked up at Tenchi. Then, she asked,"What flowers?" 

"I went out last night and ordered flowers for you girls!" Tenchi said.

"Oh," Kiyone and Washu both chattered.

"Someone better have a great time explaining to us on who got the flowers," Ayeka uttered a little puzzled. She placed her right first finger up to her chin.

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki questioned the surroundings. "I bet them are pretty!"

Sasami sighed. She was starting to grow up.

"Are they?" Washu asked Tenchi.

"Yea, I would like to see them to!" Tenchi said.

"Uh?" Washu and Kiyone gapped at Tenchi.

"I was so busy with homework. I forgot to check!" Tenchi chuckled nervously.

"Listen I don't have time to be staring at flowers just yet!" Ayeka sighed. She was a little starry eyed.

"The dress can wait," Sasami grumbled loudly. She knew that her sister didn*t want for wait for anything."Listen, I agree to help you with your dress, but just a kid. A kid remember who  
>has to do the house keeping and other things!"<p>

She was so upset that she turned away. She wanted to stomp to her room. Ryo-oh-ki feeling Sasami's anger hoped off of Sasami's shoulder. Sasami's pony-tails jerked as she did an about face. Sasami stomped down the hall. While Ryo-oh-ki followed her. Sasami was going to cool down before she finish out the hemming of the  
>clothing. "What's wrong with Sasami?" Ryoko asked. She was worried about Sasami's actions being hurt by her big sister's actions.<p>

"She doesn't want to finish my dress!" Ayeka gripped. Her pout was a little over the top. She was acting like a spoiled brat.

Ryoko remembered helping Sasami with her dress. In fact, she help Sasami with making beaded straps for Ayeka's dress. She felt sorry for Sasami. She wanted to straighten out Ayeka on her treatment of her little sister.

"Listen Ayeka," Ryoko sighed sharply.

"I don't like it when you have to take orders from others about  
>that includes your little sister!"<p>

"What?" Ayeka gasped. She was hit verbally in the face with Ryoko's  
>statement.<p>

"Like she said. . .she's just a kid!" Washu said. She stepped out of Tenchi's room.

"I just everything to be prefect," Ayeka sighed. Now she was beside herself with worry. Usually if she and Sasami would attend formal dances and balls, the maids would see to that everything was done to the last detail.

"I'm sorry. I get that way when I think everything will go wrong!"

"Not tonight. We will have best of time," Tenchi said in a reassuring voice.

"Yea. We will not let you down!" Mihoshi squeaked brightly. 

"Let see about those flowers," Kiyone said.

"No. . .let me say sorry to Sasami!" Ayeka breathed. She knew  
>Sasami's feeling were upset. She told the others to go back to their tasks. Ayeka had to sallow her pride and face her little sister.<p>

Sasami was sitting on her bed. Ryo-oh-ki was sitting on the window sill. Sasami was thinking how mean Ayeka. She was trying her best  
>to please everything. She had help from Washu and Ryoko. There was a knock on the door. Sasami looked at the door. She sighed loudly,"Yea, who's it?"<p>

"It's me. . .Ayeka," the voice was still.

"Yea, you can come in if you want something," Sasami gripped.  
>Ryo-oh-ko turned her face to see Sasami folding her arms across her chest.<p>

The cabbit pipped in,"Meow!" 

"What is it?" Ayeka asked. She hoped Sasami wasn't mad at her. "You can do the dress yourself," Sasami said in a pert voice. She didn't want to finish the dress. She was bullied into finishing with no help. She was going to let Ayeka go to the dance without a gown. She was going to teach Ayeka a lesson. Ayeka wanted to speak. She stopped herself. Ayeka reached to the door knob. She checked to it see if it was locked. Sasami heard Ayeka trying the knob. She said pertly,"The door is not locked."

"Oh," Ayeka as she turned the knob fully. Ryo-oh-ki turned to see Ayeka standing in the doorway. She said quietly, swallowing her pride,"I'm sorry. . .I've been pushy lately."

"Yea," grumbled Sasami.

"I just wanted to have a good time at the dance. I haven't been to a dance in such a long time," Ayeka sighed. She didn't need ask if Sasami was going or not.

"I remember those days, but now it's different," Sasami said. She recalled her days of being a princess on the planet of Jurai. It was worlds apart from being treated like a normal school girl on  
>the planet earth.<p>

"You can finish that dress without me."

"I know it's hard. School can be tough. To see and learn what the teacher wants us to think and seek," Ayeka said. She wanted to sound cheerful and optimist.

"You are saying that you have make things harder for me," Sasami griped.

"You're getting off the subject!" Sasami had to keep herself from laughing. She gritted her teeth. "I like to see her try. She can't  
>even thread a needle," she thought herself.<p>

"You might need some help!" Washu voiced her concern. Her voice  
>could be heard coming down the hall.<p>

"Oh, brother!" Ayeka groaned as she slapped her forehead with a hand.

"Meow!" the little cabbit asked as Ryo-oh-ki lifted her head and ears to hear Ayeka's gripe. Sasami tried to show her giggles through pressed lips.

Seiya was trying on his tux for the school dance. He appeared  
>demandingly great. The mirror in his room was slightly covered with pictures of him and Serena. He wanted to look good for his lady love. He knew that Serena was going out on the dance with Darien. Yaten stuck his head in the room. He saw his oldest brother posing in front of the mirror. He shook his head as a smile played on his lips. Yaten was going to ask Seiya if he saw Yaten's English note book. Seiya bend his head down a little in a sexy daring pose. A mysterious smile crept up on Seiya's lips. He was pretending to<br>greet Serena. Yaten was going to tease his big brother. He asked in a coy voice,"Hey big brother. . .have you seen my note book?"

"What?" Seiya gasped. He nearly fell over form the sudden shock by his little bother's question. He whipped around to see Yaten with  
>a big grin on his face. Seiya snapped,"I can't you pull something little that. . .You didn't even knock!"<p>

"Listen to you. . .Oh, Serena. . .would you like to dance with me?" Yaten pretended to be like Seiya in an over done way. He clasped his hand across his chest. Then, he batted his eyes in girlish way.

Seiya was now a little ticked off. He was trying to keep his cool.  
>He did hope that Serena wasn't going to dance with Darien all night long. He wanted one dance. "I just was trying to be sexy for the dance," Seiya pouted a little harshly at Yaten. Seiya turned his face a little to shut up his little brother's acting like a jerk.<p>

"Oh, you are over the top with your performance," Yaten chuckled.

"I want to look good for her! Even if she is with him!" Seiya grumbled. He wasn't trying to show the hurt expression on his face. Yaten had hoped to tease his brother. Now he was bitting his lower lip to stop himself from saying another word. He thought of a fast apologize. He uttered quickly,"I'm sorry!"

Yaten turned his face away from Seiya's gaze. He felt a little ashamed for the words he said.

"Yea, right! You have Mina!" Seiya grumbled.

"If she wants to dance with me!" Yaten sighing, blushing about his little love secret.

"No. . .I heard you guys at the Raven. Pretty lovely I do admit!" Seiya pointed out the plans that Yaten and Mina were going talking from the previous night.

"Hey. . .guys!" A voice broke the two from discussing any further. "Would you guys come here?" Instantly the two brothers stop they disagreement. They looked at each other. they heard footsteps running down the hall. Yaten turned his head to see a breathless Taiki was standing in the hall. A concerned look crossed Yaten's  
>face. He asked in haste,"What's wrong?"<p>

"I got a phone call from Ami and she's," Taiki gasped. He bent double to catch his breath.

Yaten asked in reversed anxious. "Is there any trouble?"

"Yea, Galaxia is moving for a strike?" Seiya spoke as a concerned look swept his face.

"No. . .I didn't buy a flower. Ami is going to kill me!" A terrified Taiki gasped.

"Oh, no!" Seiya smirked in wonderment.

"What makes you say that?" Yaten asked. He glanced at his older brother.

"Taiki has so formal dating experience!" Seiya's right eyebrow shot up.

"Oh, he needs a crash course?" Yaten asked.

"A crash course in what?"Taiki was appalled.

"In the art of dating!" Seiya said with a abashed smile.

"Dating. . .you mean?" Taiki was stifled. He readjusted his glasses.

"Girls!" Yaten gaped. Now he wanted to laugh. Taiki was a bookworm and believed that girls were his equals in learning. Yaten couldn't  
>understand his middle brother's ideas.<p>

"Yea, you and a girl go on a scheduled time and have fun!" Seiya  
>sounded clinical. Yaten was a perturbed at Seiya's statement. He uttered with some annoyance,"Oh brother! Taiki is rubbing off on you!"<p>

"I know. . .but, I have to reach him at his level about the subject of girls!" Seiya sighed. He placed a hand up to his forehead. 

"Girls? What about Ami?" Taiki asked.

"Ami is a girl!" Yaten asked.

"Yea," Taiki was wearing looking of desperation on his face. "Does meaning that I have to get the flower on my own?"

"No. . .we will go with you and help you!" Seiya said.

Keiichi was coming into the kitchen from the front door. He knew that Belldandy was busy, dusting the dinning room table. He had bought two Goddesses, flowers. He went to the flower shop early. He found a breath taking flower for his lady love. She would love it if Keiichi could buy her that flower. He went through his pockets for the right amount to buy that flower. He counted the money the night before. he figure flowers cost down to the last penny. Nervously, Keiichi bought the flower from the shop keeper. It seemed kind of odd for Keiichi to buy in a long coat and sunglasses. He didn't want to be spotted by anyone. He saw the flower in the cooler. A clerk came up to Keiichi as he stared at the flower. "Did you find a flower to your liking?" the clerk  
>asked.<p>

"Yea, that one!" Keiichi blindly gaped.

"The Tigerlily?" the clerk walked over to the cooler. The clerk said as she opened the door,"Good choice!"

"It's for a special girl!" Keiichi said. His heart skipped a beat. "Oh, is it for the dance. . .you know the dance is at eight tonight!" Keiichi nodded his head vigorously. He didn't want to say too much.

The clerk opened to the cooler. The flower was picked up by a holder. The clerk and Keiichi made small talk. The clerk asked,"Where are you from. . ."

"Tokyo! I lived in a Shinto shrine. It was really old," Keiichi said.

"Was it empty?" the clerk questioned him, the clerk placed the flower in a large clear plastic box.

"Yea, I and some friends fixed up the place!"

"That's cool. . .why are you here?" "I have a good opportunity to  
>study over here!" Keiichi said.<p>

"Where? At the high school?" the clerk was figuring up the bill.

"No, Youngstown State," Keiichi sighed. He unzipped his winter jacket. He fished out his wallet. He asked the clerk how much the flower was. The flower was paid in full.

"I hope you like it here!" the clerk said after she placed the boxed flower in a bag.

"Yea. It's quiet. I like quiet. So, I can study more!" Keiichi  
>said. He thanked the clerk as he slipped his wallet back into his jacket. He was slipped out the shop with relaxed heart. He walked down the street when Mina, Rei and Lita spotted him. They were studying at the library. They had to take a break to relaxed for a<br>second or two.

"Maybe he's getting something for Miss Belldandy!"Lita said.

"I like her. . .she's really nice," Rei said as a smile shone on her face.

"Yea. I like Miss Urd. She makes the coolest experiments in her class," Lita said. The light changed and the girls crossed the street.

Keiichi did the same. Keiichi was deep in thought when he sighed,"Hi. . . "

Rei noticed Keiichi's face. He was beginning to blush as he was  
>trying to come up with the right words to say in front of Belldandy.<p>

"Oh, what's up with you?" Rei asked.

Keiichi instantly mentally crashed to earth. He looked around to see he was standing in the middle of the street. He squeaked,"Yea!" Then, he looked at the bag he was holding. He placed a hand up to the back of his. Smiling out of sheer embarrassment,"I got  
>something for Bell!"<p>

"Wow!" Mina sighed with star in her eyes.

"What is it?" Lita asked with a goofy grin. All three girls glanced down at the bag.

"A flower. I never really bought anything like this before!" Keiichi blushed even further. He could feel the heat coming from his face. He tried to feebly change gear in the conversation. "Why are you guys are out here?"

"Studying!" the girls groaned in unison.

"What?" Keiichi said with a raised forehead. He knew that the  
>girls were studying. He wondered how they got out of Ami's grip if only for a ten minute break. She did like to relax when she and the others got tried. A car pulled up and started to beep it's horn. Keiichi realized what was going on. He said,"Look. I've to<br>run. I'll see you guys later!" Keiichi swung around quickly to walk up the street.

The girls gave a quick glance before walking down the street. They were headed for the local ice cream shop.

Lita said with a dreamy sigh,"I can't wait for the dance!"

Keiichi walked in a hurry. He took a few short cuts to get closer to home. He hoped that Belldandy loved the gift which he worked so hard on. He took the back the way to avoid Urd or Skuld. They would certainly snitch to Belldandy what kind of flower it was. Keiichi was not taking that great of risk. His eyes were sharp as he walked through the front parking lot of the high school. Keiichi hoped that Belldandy was out. He reached the book door. He fumbled for his house key. The locked as quietly opened. Keiichi dared to breath when he popped his head into the back room. With a crash, Keiichi ran into a pile of robot parts. The noise rattled through out the house. Belldandy was in the front room. She was dusting the desk. She stopped her work. Belldandy dropped her dusting rag on the desk. She darted out of the room. She quickly walked to the back of the house. Keiichi heard Belldandy's voice saying,"Keiichi. . .is that you?"

He sat on the floor, trying to stack up the robot parts. He remembered to check on the flower to see if it was damaged in the crash.

Belldandy ran into the back entrance. She saw Keiichi sitting on the floor. She was a little surprised to see Keiichi in such a state. "What happened?" she squeaked as she raised her hands  
>up to her lips.<p>

"I have must plowed into Skuld's stuff when I ran in here!" Keiichi groaned, trying to sit up.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, a little banged up!" he sighed.

"Do you need any help with putting the parts away?" Belldandy bent a little forward to see how hurt Keiichi was.

"Yea," Keiichi said. "I like to know where this stuff goes!"

A pile of parts fell near Keiichi's feet. Belldandy was between to help Keiichi with restocking the parts. After five minutes of stacking the parts, Belldandy noticed a bag lying in the floor. It was very near her feet. She reached over to pick up the bag. Keiichi heard a rustle of paper. His head whipped around to see Belldandy opening the bag. His eyes bugged out for a couple of  
>seconds. Belldandy peeked inside the bag. She<br>asked,"What's this?"

"Uh, Bell?" Keiichi gasped, trying to sound cool. She pulled out the box, which held the flower. Belldandy saw the pale hues of the  
>flower. She said,"What is this flower for?"<p>

"Bell?" Keiichi groaned.

"What happened here?" A child's voice gasped.

"Mmm?" Belldandy hummed. She looked up to see a shocked Skuld standing at the kitchen entrance. Urd was standing next to Skuld. There was a puzzled look on Urd's face. What was the fuss? Urd was under the impression that Skuld's robots were a waist of time. It was plain junk. Why was Skuld freaking out like she was.

"That's my stuff. What are you doing with my stuff!" the third Goddess screeched.

"We were just cleaning up!" Belldandy said, trying to sound gentle  
>as she could.<p>

"Why?" Urd sighed. She looked at the parts. "They are junk!" She turned to glare at Skuld. She knew that Skuld was a fool for making robots and getting in the way.

When Skuld heard Urd's statement, she became beat red in the face with anger. How dare that white haired witch call those lovely parts, junk! She snapped, balling her hands into fists,"What?" 

"It's robot parts and Keiichi anciently plowed into them!" Belldandy said in her quiet way.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry. I didn't know where I was going. . ."  
>Keiichi's voice trailed off.<p>

"Yea, right. It took me two days to make the right piles for my next project!" Skuld griped.

Urd glanced at Belldandy and the clear plastic flower box. She asked,"What's that?"

"It's a flower that Keiichi bought," she held up the box to let Urd and Skuld look at it.

"Keiichi?" Urd asked. She was surprised to hear about Keiichi buying flowers at all. She turned to say,"Who's the flower for,  
>Keiichi." She gave Keiichi a sexy sidelong glance.<p>

Keiichi felt an unseen net collapsing on top of him. He wanted to run and hide. He was now at a loss for words. He just sat there, holding a robot part in his hands. There was a half shocked look on his face.

The girls were getting ready for the dance. Reenie, Hotura and Chibi-chibi were watching the older girls. The girls were rushing around with last minute fitting and trying out their dresses. The cats sat on the sofa. They didn't want to be stepped on as the girls tried to make the last fitting of their clothes. Rei was hot in a long dress. It was sleeveless, red dress with a collar. It hugged every curve of her body. She was trying to walk with such a tight dress on. A pair of long black gloves sat on her bed. Ami was a bit old fashioned. She choice a dress with long puffed sleeves  
>and a lacy collar. It was an icy blue. The shirt was a row of buttons in the back. The skirt was full and floor length. She held a pair of white kid gloves in her hands. Mina was pretty in a Grecian dress. It seemed to be spun of white gold. It had no sleeves. One large strap on the left was holding up the dress. Mina got some white long opera gloves from the mall. She wore a thin, fake diamond belt around the middle. She was trying out two different pairs of shoes. One pair was flat. While the other was a pair of two inch heels. Lita was stunning in a jade mini-dress. She<br>wanted to look daring. She was hoping to dance with one of the English boys. Steve was going to trade off with Terri as they traded Stephanie. Lita had her sites on Jerry. He was quiet and cute. She tried on the matching jacket that along with the mini-dress. Serena tried on her dress. It was a yellow full skirt princess gown. It had three and quarter puff sleeves. She was trying to choose which earrings to wear. She asked Luna how she looked in the dress. Luna liked the dress. She wore something similar back on the moon kingdom. Rio stood in the main bathroom. She was hoping that no one was going to see her in the dress she was going to wear. She wanted to be a special surprise. It was a long, pale blue gown with long sleeves. The sleeves were trimmed with fake fur. She turned to her right. She bent her head an in innocent glance. She appeared as sweet as a silent film actress. There was a hood to the dress. Both hands went up to her neck. She pulled the hood over her head. It was also trimmed in fur. She was going to be pretty in her own way. Setsuna was trying on her dress. She made it all by hand. It was a dark blue. She took the fabric and made it some in the same order as Mina's but, Setsuna had it hanging from both shoulders. The neck was rippled in a "v" shape to her collarbone. Then, she made a long tube for the skirt. She wished she had a long dress mirror to see what she looked like in the dress. She wanted the dress to fit. She didn't have any dances yet. She hoped to show up with a good dress. Haruka was going to wear a tux the dance. She was going to be different from the rest of the girls. She choice white. It was because she knew that Darien choice dark blue for the dance. She also knew that Michiru was going to wear a sea form green dress. She wanted to make Michiru look good. Michiru was pressing out her dress. She bought her dress in a special shop. It was a custom job. It was an off the shoulder model. She liked it because of the lace trim around the neck. It was a floor length billowing skirt. She got a white choker with an ivory pendant. She was delicate to Haruka's strength.

Hotura, Chibi-chibi and Reenie were in for a surprise. They were hoping to go to the dance. They thought they were too little to go. The rest of the girls thought of getting Reenie, Chibi-chibi and Hotura a treat. Serena went out with Ami and got a dress for Reenie. Michiru got a dress for Hotura at the same store that she got hers at. While Lita and Mina got a dress for Chibi-chibi. Serena took Reenie to the mall. They went to a couple of stores until they saw a dress. It was a pearly pink and white floor length gown with no sleeves. There were two straps holding up the dress. Reenie was puzzled as the two girls shopped. Why was Serena being so nice to her? She asked her future mother,"Why are we here?"

Serena said as she took the dress off the rack. "In a week the dance will come and I have a surprise for you!"

"Uh?" Reenie was surprised.

"You'll find you!" Serena giggled. Then, she winked.

"Oh?" Reenie said. Then, her left corner of her lip twitched. After they bought the dress, they were going to a jewelry store. Seiya and Tenchi saw Reenie and Serena walking down the walk way of the mall."Hey, Reenie. . ." Seiya called out. "Hey,  
>Odango!"<p>

"Hmm?" Serena hummed. "Who's calling us!"

Reenie asked as she glanced around. "Look, it's Seiya and Tenchi!" Serena said. She noticed that the two guys were walking up to them.

"Hi, girls!" Tenchi said.

"The dance is tonight. Are you ready?" Seiya asked.

"Just about!" Serena giggled.

"I had to buy all the girls a flower each," Tenchi sighed. He knew after the early morning flower innocent he was going to be long remembered between Ayeka and Ryoko as showing favoritism for either one of the girls.

"Why?" Reenie asked.

"It wouldn't be right, if he didn't!" Seiya said in gentlemanly tone.

"Yea. . .I understand!" Serena said.

"Are you going to dance with Serena?" Reenie smirked. She was going to pull Serena's chain.

"What?" Serena gaped with her eyes all bugged out. 

"Yea, if it's only one dance," Seiya blushed. He was taken aback by Reenie's statement.

Serena felt embarrassed by Reenie's statement. She said through  
>clenched teeth,"Reenie!"<p>

"I'm just asking!" Reenie giggled, trying to humiliate her future mother even further.

Nick and Nat were getting ready for the dance. This was a first dance for the both of them. They were going to be chaperon. Nick felt a little out of place. He never went to a dance with teenagers. Nat was a regural at her old school with the different  
>social functions. She was going try to encourage Nick to feel more comfortable. Nat was dressed in a teal pantsuit. She brushed her hair as she heard Vachon and Tracy talking in the hallway. Nick was trying to tie his tie as he sighed a concern,"Tracy is convinced<br>that her work on the computer is now missing."

Nat sat at the dressing table. She put down her brush. She laid it across the table. She asked a little puzzled,"What happened to the file?"

"I think she didn't put the file on the back up disk," Nick said,  
>finishing up his task. "<p>

That's what she thought. She must of forgot," Nat studied her lifemate with a loving eye.

"I know. Tracy was lucky. She printed out the report and put it the filing cabinet." Nat fixed her make-up. She looked at the clock on the table. The sky was black as Nat gaze turned to the bedroom window. She put on her earrings. She stood up from the chair and turned. She walked over to Nick who was adjusting his tux jacket.

She said with a smile,"You look good!"

"I never saw you as differently as you are now!" Nick returned the compliment. Nat knew that Nick was joking.

"Oh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Nat said as her left eye brow shot up slightly.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. He was trying to think of a way out of his predicament.

"You look like a mother than a mother," Nick snorted with his teasing grin.

A little miffed, Nat was cat like in her demeanor. She scolded,"Thank you! A mother. That's a laugh!"

Then, she saw something stir outside. She was caught off guard. What was going on?

"What's wrong?" Nick turned to face his wife. She just shook her head. It could have been the wind blowing the branches outside. Nick said trying to sound a little sweet,"I like the motherly look."

Nat sighed with a tiny smile,"Let's go!"

Tracy and Vachon were in their room. Tracy was putting on the final touches on her make-up. Vachon was sitting on foot of the bed. He dressed to the nines. His black tux was new. It had been a while  
>since his last dance. He didn't like the smell of the cloth. He did look good for his wife. Vachon looked at the window for a minute. The moon was out. He could feel it. Tracy wore a high lacy collar, cream coloured dress. She didn*t like the puffed sleeves. They made<br>her feel cold. Yet the dress looked very old which made her appear very pretty. Tracy didn't want the whole town to find out that she was bit by Vachon and was now a vampire.

Vachon asked,"Are you sure that you put the file on the hard drive?"

"Yea, I printed it out a couple of days ago." Tracy sighed. She was  
>slipping on a pair of matching pumps.<p>

Vachon stood up from the bed. He smoothed out his hair. He asked,"Where's the file?"

"In the safe!" Tracy said as her heels clicked across the bedroom floor.

Vachon had to take Tracy's word. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Alex, Armond, Arika and Devon were waiting in the library with Lacroix. They were talking about the Raven and Lacroix's newly found success. This was a good sign of the new year. He hoped his  
>listening to the others wasn't going to go to his head. Devon said, trying to put a smile on his face,"What a night we are going to have!"<p>

Devon knew that he and the others were totally out of time with  
>the school dance.<p>

"Yes, a high school dance!" Lacroix sighed. He sat on a high backed chair. He was going to totally out of place with young people who were twenty times younger than he was. Devon and Armond sat on the sofa. While Alex sat on a footstool, fist propping up  
>his chin. Arika stood at a window.<p>

"I'm never going to understand why pack a hundred or so young kids into a room and call it fun?" Armond griped.

"Listen to these bumps on a log!" Alex snorted as he rolled his  
>eyes.<p>

"You can have all the fun you want Al. . .I'm just a stock broker," Arika said.

"It's been a long while since I danced."

A beam of light appeared out of nowhere! It was Al. Devon noticed Al standing next to the second window. He said,"Sam. . .we need to talk."

"Uh?" Devon gaped. He hoped that no one else saw Al. All eyes turned to Devon. Devon didn't want the others that he was really a time traveler. He said as he stood up,"I need to step out for a breath of air."

"Fine," Lacroix said. He was too concerned to care about the little things at the present monument.

Devon darted out of the room. He went past the back staircase, through the kitchen to the back door. Quickly opening the door, Sam stepped out onto the courtyard. Al was standing under a pine tree. He was dressed a plain black suit. He knew that Sam was going to the dance. He had to get dressed up too. He said as he pulled his mini-computer from his shirt pocket. He asked,"What you are dressed up for?"

"I'm going to a high school dance," Devon said embarrassed.

Al thought Sam was now totally out of his mind. He wanted to laugh. What was Sam doing? He never had been to a high school dance since he was in school himself. Al started to punch a few buttons to connect with Ziggy. After a few seconds, Al said,"I hope you and your date are going to have a good time!"

"A-ha," Sam said. He felt the sting of Al's statement. "I was invited. I can't say no." Sam turned to walk away for a minute.  
>Then, he turned back to face Al. He asked a little peeved,"Why are you here?"<p>

A squeal greeted Al. Al's face changed into surprise and fear. He said after he looked at his computer,"Do you know Lucien Lacroix?"  
>"Lacroix? Yea. . .why do you ask?" Sam questioned Al. Sam's eyes narrowed slightly. There was a hint of worry in Sam's voice.<p>

"We're not sure. . .if it's good or bad," Al said as he began to read to the information Ziggy was delivering to him.

Sam placed a hand up to lips. He was thinking. He uncovered his  
>lips,"Oh, great. . .what are the percentages?"<p>

"Seventy. . .thirty. Seventy is good to compare to the thirty present that isn't," Al tapped a few keys.

"So, what is going to happen to Lacroix?" Sam was worried for his brother of the undead.

"We're working on it!"

"I hope he doesn't mixed up with any slayers. They have been to Cleveland looking for Arika!" Sam breathed nervously as he rolled his eyes.

"They sound like a rough crowd!" A flash of concern swept past  
>Al's face.<p>

"Devon!" Alex's voice came from the back door.

"Coming!" Sam shouted back. Then, he turned to Al and said."I'll get back with you and Ziggy to come up with a situation."

"Will do!" Al said before vanishing in a flash of white light. Devon walked to the back door. Alex, Vachon, Tracy and Lacroix were  
>standing near the back door. They were making small talk. "Where is Nick?" Devon asked.<p>

"He's checking the safe!" Vachon said, jerking his head towards the  
>house.<p>

Aikra asked a little surprised,"For what?" 

"Missing files," Tracy said. She didn't want to admit the fact of she losing files on the computer.

"He wants to make sure that we have a printout of that missing file for back up," Vachon said.

"Oh," Lacroix said, raising his right hand to stroke his chin.

"It seems like a plague of missing things. I wonder when will it end?" Nick, Armond and Nat came out of the kitchen. Nick was hoping no one was going to break in. Nat told him that he was a worrywart. Armond tried not to laugh as he took it all in.

Tenchi was tying his tie. He looked at the mirror for a minute. He made sure each girl had a flower. Sasami got a special dress from the girls and Tenchi. She became very excited with the new dress. It was a crushed pink velvet with long sleeves and skirt. It meant she was going to the dance. Tenchi ran a hand past a few stray  
>hairs. He pushed them back to place. He smiled as he checked his reflection. Mihoshi was putting on her earring. She wore a green dress. It was a throw back to the 1950's with a puffy knee length skirt. The blouse was plain with a little sailor's collar. The<br>earrings were the same shade as the dress. There was a pair of black shoes, which waited for her. Kiyone was putting on a little bit of blush. She wore a long sleeveless dress. It glowed in a mid-night blue hue. She had her hair up in a bun. She wore long white  
>gloves. She hoped that Mihoshi wasn*t going to klutz out at the dance. She placed two large sapphire earrings on the bathroom counter. Washu was helping Ryoko with her dress. She was making sure that stitches were tight. She asked Ryoko to move around. Ryoko did what she was told to do. The dress was tight enough for Ryoko to stay in one position during the night. Ryoko had fixed her hair in a puffy ponytail. She hoped that the dress was going to stay up for the rest of the night. She wore two tiny red stone studs. Washu was happy with her handy-work. Washu wore a full, skirted black and white dress. It had a drop waist and puffed sleeves. She wore her hair in two little buns. She looked like a little china doll with the dress. Yet, the black and white hoops<br>made her appear like a no nonsense person. Ayeka was slipping her flower on her wrist. She wore her hair in the normal style which she had wore before. She wore kidgloves. Her homemade dress was grey. It was a long tube style. The beaded straps glowed in the same pearl grey. She looked out of the window onto the night. She  
>hoped that it would be special. A small voice said,"Ayeka."<p>

She replied quietly,"Sasami?" Ayeka turned to stare at the doorway. She realized who the voice belonging to. Sasami was standing in the opened door way.

Sasami asked with a small smile,"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I can*t wait to see the others," Ayeka said.

Tenchi had his camera in his hands. Mihoshi and Kiyone sat on the sofa. Ryoko was smoothing out her bangs. Washu was telling Ryo-oh-ki to be good. Ryo-oh-ki said with a big smile,"Meow!" 

The two of them sat on a chair. Sasami and Ayeka entered in the room. Sasami walked over to Washu. The little cabbit wanted to go with Sasami. The rules which enforced about school was the same about the dance. Ryoko said looking at Tenchi,"Thanks for the  
>flower!"<p>

"Oh, I hope you like it!" Tenchi said with a smile.

"There is just one question I want to ask you!" Ryoko asked.

"What is it?" Tenchi asked, He was checking the light in the room. He moved over to the tripod. His hands were fast in the set up. He checked the back of the camera to see if there was enough film for at least one picture. He adjusted the speed. He told the girls to arrange themself on the sofa.

"Why are we taking this picture?" Ryoko asked.

"I want to take a picture and send it back to Grandpa," Tenchi  
>said with a smile.<p>

"Can we have one for our scrap-book," Mihoshi asked.

"I don't see why not," Tenchi said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sasami and Ayeka walked into the living room. Ayeka went over to the sofa. She smiled when she remembered the countless balls and dances that she and Sasami attended as the two princesses as were growing up in Jurai. She was going to dance with Tenchi, hopefully all night long. Ryoko wasn*t going to stand in her way to spend the  
>dance with her groom to be.<p>

"Come on Ryo-oh-ki. . .we need you too," Sasami asked.

"Meow?" the little cabbit squeaked. Ryo-oh-ki hopped up on Sasami*s right shoulder. Sasami moved her left hand up to her pet. Sasami helped Ryo-oh-ki from falling towards the front by pushing the cabbit a little back. Ryo-oh-ki said,"Meow?"

"There. . .that*s great!" Sasami smiled.

Washu asked Tenchi,"Are you going to e-mail or snail mail the letter?" "

I*m just going to snail mail it. I don*t know any one with a scanner," Tenchi said. He put the camera on the tri-pod. He reached over to start the timer.

The rest of the girls walked over to the sofa. Ayeka sat on the right. Washu stood up and smoothed her dress. Mihoshi sat up a little straighter. Kiyone reached up her hair, to give it a pat to make sure it was in place. Sasami walked to the left side of the sofa. She talked to Ryo-oh-ki. Ryoko went to the back of the sofa. Washu walked over to the right side of the sofa. Tenchi walked to the back of the sofa. He was standing right next to Ryoko. She lit  
>up at the fact that Tenchi was standing next to her. Ayeka was a little bent out of shape. She didn*t like it. "How dare she stand next to Tenchi!" she thought in hissing tones.<p>

Meanwhile, Ryoko*s mind was trying to keep from jumping for joy. She thought to herself,"Now if I can loose her in the crowd at the  
>dance. . .then I can have Tenchi all to myself!"<p>

Then, the camera snapped. There was a coldness, which flashed in the room. It was an omen. The girls and Tenchi stopped for a minute.

"My. . .my. How nice everyone looks," a deep throaty voice purred darkly.

Each one of them snapped to attention. Ryo-oh-ki began a low growl. Tenchi*s heart nearly dropped. Ayeka started to feel a little strange. Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone were now a little scared. Washu and Ryoko knew something was up. The present was truly evil. A cloud of mist rose from nowhere. It took shape as the most evil of universal scientist, Kagato. He stood behind Tenchi. Tenchi whipped around to this former mad man. Kagato*s face was darkly drawn. Ryoko turned her head to look at the man who was going to drain all of her life away. She snapped loudly,"Kagato!"

"Why? Is there a special event that everyone is dressed so nicely  
>for!" Kagato asked. He chuckled evilly.<p>

"I thought you were dead!" Tenchi said.

"Yes. We saw you disappear before our very eyes!" Ayeka gasped. She didn*t turn to look. She knew who belonged to that voice.

"Yes," Kagato said slowly. "I went to my death by a selfless boy. . .but, my revenge brought me back to life!" 

"What?" Washu gasped. She glared at her former teacher. "It can*t be," Ryoko added.

"Meow. . .meow. . .meow!" Ryo-oh-ki growled, arching her back.

Kagato didn*t have time to be beating around the bush. He knew what he wanted. The power of sword of Jurai was the key to the absolute power of the universe. Kagato growled lowly,"You are so pathetic."

Mihoshi asked coldly, her eyes were blaze with fire,"What are you  
>after this time?"<p>

It was like she knew what was on Kagato*s mind. "Only one thing. The sword of Jurai," Kagato was pert in his answer. He sharply stuck out his left hand as an order for Tenchi to give up the  
>sword.<p>

"You can*t have it now. You couldn*t have it then," Tenchi commanded forcefully. He wasn*t going to give up all the precious power which was entrusted to a mad man standing in front of him.

"What are you saying, boy. I can*t have it!" Kagato roared. He was  
>starting to burn with anger. "That*s right!" Ryoko hissed. She clutched her hand into fists. This wasn*t getting him anywhere fast.<p>

Kagato had to try another approach. He smiled. "Ryoko," his mood changed into evil sweetness. "How lovely you look."

"Back off. . ." Ryoko growled. She swiped at the air Kagato. Then, she held out her fist in order to protect Tenchi. She knew that he was up to his old ways. "I*m not going to be your toy. Tenchi is the only one I love."

"What?" Ayeka gagged on the word. Her eyes bugged out. She was  
>greedy and wanted Tenchi all to herself. "I*m the only one in Tenchi*s life!"<p>

"Brat!" Ryoko snapped. She knew that Ayeka was getting under her skin.

"Fool!" Ayeka hissed. The Princess was using double entendre to get  
>back the Space Pirate.<p>

"Girls!" Tenchi gapped in nervous tension. Kagato was now upset with the girls bricking. He had to have the sword. He wasn*t going to let anyone stand in his way. He clutched at his right hand. Tenchi felt his neck muscles tighten. Kagato tightened his fist harder with each passing minute. Tenchi found it hard to breath. He wasn*t getting to tell Kagato where the sword of Jurai was. The girls watched in horror as Tenchi gasped for air.

Ayeka cried out,"Stop!

"You*re hurting him!" Washu yelled.

Tenchi fell to his knees. He wanted to scream. He was not going to give in. The sword of Jurai was his. His grandfather, Yoshi gave him that sword when Tenchi was still a young boy. He wasn*t going letting this mad man have the sword that grandfather interested him  
>with. Instantly something snapped in his soul. A power was growing inside him. Tenchi was telling himself to fight. He groaned with all his might,"There is no way. . ." His hands went up to his neck.<p>

"What are you saying. That I can*t have the sword!" Kagato sneered.  
>He was going to toy with this child until Tenchi gave up his life. "What a pity!"<p>

Tenchi felt a surge of power blasting though him. It was pure and life giving. It was the power of the royal bloodline of Jurai. Ayeka had the same force. Tenchi was starting to use his force. Kagato was blasted across the room after Tenchi took careful aim at him. He screamed as Kagato hit the wall. He gasped loudly,"What is going on?"

"You will not get the sword. That was my grandfather*s. He entrusted it to me," Tenchi glanced loudly. Kagato felt a second push from someone else. He stared at Ayeka. She stood away from the sofa. There was a bright globe of clear power surrounding the others including Ryoko. She was trying to protect the ones who she loved the most. She growled,"You will not hurt Tenchi!"

"Why!" Kagato cried out in pain.

"He has the bloody sword. I need the power which the sword holds inside!"

"No way!" Tenchi shouted, in an instant a beam of bright light, which stood in front of him. It morphed into the sword of Jurai. Tenchi grabbed it to become one with the sword. The power of his elder planet flowed in Tenchi*s veins. He held out the sword. Kagato*s mood instantly changed into greed. Was Tenchi going to let Kagato have the sword or not?

"You are a sly one!" Kagato smiled darkly. He was the light pulsating from the sword. "You are giving in, aren*t you!. . .Boy."

"Why are saying. . .that I*m weaker than you!" Tenchi growled loudly. He read Kagato*s mind.

"You still don*t get it." Kagato chuckled for a minute. Then, he uttered sweetly,"Yes, little boy!" 

"Not. . ." Tenchi hissed. His pure anger surfaced. He had to fight to keep this beast from hurting anyone else. A beam of white light shot out from the sword. Kagato was blasted. Then, he fell down to the ground. He yelled out of pain. The souls of both planets seemed to work in harmony to take this mad man out.

"Are you going to give up?" hissed a voice.

Kagato looked up at Ryoko was now looming over him. "For now! I*m going to recuperate. Tenchi*s power had grown since your Grandfather been teaching him lessons. Training you exceptionally well, boy!" Kagato growled out of pain. He clutched at his stomach. Then, he had a final glance at Tenchi before vanishing into void of  
>nothing.<p>

Ayeka darted to Tenchi. She cried out,"Tenchi!" Then, she threw herself on to Tenchi.

"I*m fine. How about you and the others," Tenchi uttered with a forced smile.

"Without a scratch. . .but you?" Ryoko asked as she turned to see how badly hurt Tenchi was.

"Just a little bruised," Tenchi said as she touched his neck. He felt like his neck was going to snap.

"Let me see you a minute. I would like to look at how bad the damage was. Kagato was being down right dirty," Washu said.

"Yea. He will use any tactic to assault Tenchi!" Kiyone sighed. She placed a hand up to her forehead.

Keiichi and the Goddesses were in the front room. They were putting on their over coats. Urd looked at her herself in the slight  
>reflection in a bookcase which stood near the entrance way to the kitchen. She smoothed out her hair. She was to make Keiichi and Belldandy kiss in front of everyone at the dance. Skuld was dressed in a dark blue gown. She didn*t want to wear a hat, because she<br>was afraid of messing up her hair. She hoped that she got to dance with a boy. She thought about what Belldandy and Urd said to her. Boys were strange and wonderful. She watched as Keiichi presented Belldandy with a flower. She lite up like a candle. She blushed  
>a little as Keiichi pinned the flower to her dress coat. Skuld wished for someday that a boy like Keiichi to give her a flower. Belldandy said to Keiichi,"Thank you, Keiichi!" She gently buttoned up her coat. She looked radiant as she stood front of Keiichi. Belldandy hoped for a special night. This was the first time she and her sisters were at a dance. Then, her hands went up to Keiichi*s neck. She said,"Here. . .let me help!" She helped Keiichi straighten his tie.<p>

Keiichi smiled when Belldandy helped him. He uttered a little red in the face,"Thank you, too!"

"Are you two ready for the dance?" Urd asked. She was hoping to get  
>started on the dance.<p>

"Yea," Keiichi said to Belldandy. Then, Keiichi walked over to the foyer. He turned to grab his coat from the coat stand.

"Are there going to be any guys who would dance with me?" Skuld wondered in her young heart.

"Maybe. I wouldn*t hold my breath, Squirt," Urd joked. She snuggled under her coat.

Skuld was now a little irked at her big sister. She stormed out of the living room into the foyer. Reaching up at the rack, Skuld snatched at her coat in anger. She groaned loudly enough so Urd heard it,"I*m not a Squirt."

The three Goddesses and Keiichi walked up to the high school. They didn*t live too far from the high school. They talked about school. Keiichi and Belldandy asked in unison,"Why are we going to the dance early?"

"I have to be there, I*m a chaperon," Urd sounded smug.

"I don*t believe you," Keiichi groaned. He slapped mildly his forehead of out shock.

"I hope you don*t any use of your spells. I don*t want to go home in embarrassment," Skuld groaned.

"What. . .me?" Urd began to hiss. The personal insult was the last straw to Urd. The others were not amused. They didn*t want Urd or Skuld to start a fight using her powers.

"Please. This night is a very special one," Belldandy said in her quiet, cheerful tone. "I don*t desire you two to start any sort of disagreements. We are going to have a good time and. . ."

"Runt," Urd snapped. Urd stopped in her tracks. She spun around to face Skuld. Her eyes were on fire.

"Big mouth!" Skuld growled. Her face was tightened into a scowl.

"Enough!" Keiichi cried out bring his left hand down in front of the oldest and the youngest Goddess.

"Now, act like normal people. I have spent time and money to the tenth degree. So, I want to have some fun. O.K." There were no comments from either Urd or Skuld.

"Fine. Skuld, you go with your friends. Urd, you go to the area where the teachers are," Keiichi intrusted coldly.

The two Goddesses walked in colder silence. Belldandy and Keiichi stayed behind as they all walked up to the high school.

Urd thought to herself,"If Skuld goes home early. . .I*m not going home too early!"

It began to snow lightly.

Last minute details at the Senshi house was controlled panic. Serena, Rei and Michiru were just finishing up their dresses. Lita was fixing Mina*s hair. Sensuta was getting Chibi-chibi into her dress. Haruka was giving a ten minute crash course on ball room dancing to Ami. Rio was washing her hair in the bathroom. Hotura and Reenie were watching the girls get ready for the big night. There was a phone call. Things were dropped by some persons. The phone was answered by a group of young girls. Four girls shouted,"I got it."

Four young bodies collided against each other. They began to complain as they fell. Rei snapped."Get you foot off my stomach!" 

"Then, get your hand out of my face," Serena said trying to remain graceful.

"I would like to know who would be calling at this hour?" Lita said. She wondered how the caller was.

"It*s Yaten," Mina squeaked.

"Get you hand away from my knee!"

"How do you know?" Serena coughed a little. She was feeling like she was being crushed.

"He told me!" Mina nearly shouted.

"Tune the volume," Lita shouted back.

Ami and Haruka walked from the t.v. room to the living room. They found the four girls now unscrambled and sitting on the floor. Haruka stood in the archway. While Ami walked over to the phone stand in the living room. Haruka asked,"What happened?"

"I was going to get the phone," Mina said. She stood up. Then, she folded her arms over her chest. Her lips were now drawn up in a  
>pout.<p>

"Yea, how about me?" Serena huffed. She straightened out her legs. Ami picked up the receiver. She said,"Hello?"

After a few minutes later, Ami said,"Mina?"

"Yea?" Mina asked. She became aware of the phone was indeed hers. "It*s Yaten! He wants to talk to you!"

"Give me the phone," Mina said a little greedily. Then, she turned to the other three still sitting on the floor. She murmured,"I told you guys!"

Rei muttered to Lita,"Well, aren't we Miss Prissy!"

Mina turned up her nose. She walked over to Ami. Ami handed the phone. She thanked Ami. Then, Mina said in a girlish tone,"Hello? Yaten. . .how are you?"

"I can*t believe it wasn*t Darien. He would have called," Serena pouted. She placed her hands underneath her chin.

"He*s coming. . .don*t worry kitten!" Haruka smiled.

The door bell rang. Serena stood up and smoothed out her dress. She marched over to the door. She opened the door to see Darien standing in a white tux. He was surprised to see Serena in a bad mood. She had to change her mood to one of utter happiness.

He asked,"What*s up?"

"Oh, Darien!" Serena sighed. Her face changed also into a giggling school girl.

"Can I come in?" he inquired his girlfriend in a gentle tone. 

Michiru walked out of her bedroom. She went to the front room. She wanted to get Hotura and Reenie dressed and ready for the dance. Michiru asked,"Reenie. . .Hotura?"

"They might be in the T.V. room," Ami said to Michiru.

"They better drop what ever they are doing and get dressed!" Michiru sighed.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"I better," Ami said. She turned to walk to the t.v. room. Then,  
>Ami turned to glance at Mina. Ami asked Mina when the Three Lights were showing up. Mina told Ami that they were coming in a few minutes. Lita and Rei were now standing. Serena closed the door after Darien walked a little further in. A pink streak flashed into the front room. It was Chibi-chibi begin chased by Setsuna. Setsuna had a pair of shoes in her hands. "Slow down. . .Chibi-chibi. I got to put these shoes<br>on you!"

"Chibi-chibi!" squeaked the littlest Senshi.

Setsuna had Chibi-chibi pinned to a corner. She gently pleaded with words of coaxing until Chibi-chibi sat on the floor.

"Chibi-chibi don't wanna!" she said.

"Please. Seiya will be here!" Setsuna smiled.

"Seiya?" Chibi-chibi asked. Her eyes grew big.

"Yes. He's going to the dance!" Setsuna said.

"Dance!" Chibi-chibi squeaked. Then, she leapt into the air. "Dance!" She wriggled in place.

Setsuna laughed as she tried to make Chibi-chibi put on her shoes. Setsuna began to sing a little song, which Chibi-chibi followed. She tricked the little one into her shoes. Lita and Mina went to the sofa. Lita was going to finish braiding Mina's hair. Rei went to her bedroom to put on some make-up.

The Three lights were welcomed to the girls' house. Seiya went over to talk to Darien, Michiru and Lita and Serena. When Chibi-chibi heard Seiya's voice, she came running out to greet him. Ami and Taiki went to the computer room. While Mina and Yaten went to the T.V. room to have a talk. Taiki and Ami were finishing up their project for school. Ami was sitting at the computer desk, typing away. While Taiki stood behind her in his dark blue tux. Ami clicked on the printer.

"All we have to is print it out and. . ." Ami said.

"We are finished," Taiki finished Ami's statement. He turned to see the print out of the first page of their history paper. Ami sat in front of the computer as her dress shimmered under the lights. Taiki stood behind her.

"I hope we get a good grade. We worked hard!" Ami sighed. She was slow in her movement. She was trying to be alluring. She hoped that Taiki would dance with her all night long.

Taiki was a little nervous. He had bought a special flower. He had Seiya flower-sit while he and Ami finished out their report. Taiki swallowed hard, trying to gather up enough courage to ask Ami if she would like to take a walk. She was the one to ask Taiki for this date. Will she have the nerve to dance with him! Ami*s heart was beating a little faster. She took off her glasses. Ami placed them on the computer table. Taiki found that his mouth got suddenly dry. He waited until Ami stood up. He thought of the right words to say. He looked at her. Ami appeared to like an angel. He said,"So, Ami!"

"Yes," Ami said. She walked to the door.

"I have something. . ." Taiki began to say. There was gentle silence as Taiki walked to the door. He thought to himself,"Whoa. . .just stay calm. Let this come naturally."

"Go on!" Ami smiled. H er smile was great encouragement.

"I*ve brought something!" Taiki said. He reached over to the door  
>knob. His fingers fumbled for the knob. "Relax. . .Kuo! Stay focused!" he thought to himself.<p>

"Oh, you did?" Ami began to be curious. She thought to herself,"What did he get for me?"

"It*s something to wear. It goes with your dress," Taiki smiled nervously as he blushed. Then, he thought,"There I got to say  
>it. My heart is beating so fast. I have got to take it easy!"<p>

Ami smiled. Her hand reached over blindly for the knob. She found Taiki*s smooth hand resting on the knob. A minute or two past as the two lovers glanced at each other with sightly red faces.

Rio was ready to make her entrance. She stood in front of the  
>mirror in her room. She smoothed out her curls. Rio was perfect. The dress was a shower of shower of pearl-blue which was draped around her body. She took a deep breath. She was going to be Dusty*s beautiful doll. Rio entered the hallway. She heard Yaten talking to Mina. He said,"Mina. . .you are so lovely!"<p>

Mina was wearing her yellow dress which was now skin tight. She was showing off her charm bracelet with a gold heart dangling from it. Yaten wore a grey tux. He was cute as he was putting on his black over coat. He smiled at Mina. Seiya was sitting on the sofa with Chibi-chibi on his lap. He talked to her. He wore a red tux. Lita  
>was talking to Setsuna as they stood in the hallway. They noticed Rio*s dress.<p>

Lita said,"You look very pretty, Rio!"

"Thank you!" Rio said quietly. "Rio. . .is that the dress you bought in Columbiana?"

"Ey?" Rio said shyly. She tried to look around. She hoped that Dusty didn*t show up yet. Then, they all heard a doorbell ring. That could be only one person. "Oh, my gosh!" Rio yipped.

"I bet. . .I know who that is!" Lita said. Then, she winked at the now blushing Rio.

"Would someone get the door!" Rio gulped.

"Sure!" Setsuna said. Rio walked down the hall. The noise of the front door made Rio*s heart skip a beat. The others stopped talking and stared at Rio. Rio stood in the hallway. She was a blue snow princess. Dusty was stood in the doorway. He looked pretty sharp in his dress whites.

"Wow!" Reenie gasped.

"Doesn*t everyone look cool," Rei said as her eyes lit up.

"He's going to have a surprise," Haruka said to Michiru. All eyes  
>turned to see Rio standing in the hallway. Dusty walked over to where Rio stood. He didn*t say a word. There was a princess and prince who needed this special night.<p>

Dusty said shyly,"You look wonderful!" 

"Thanks! Dusty. . .you are so handsome!" Rio said forcing a nervous smile.

At the High schoolgym, the sweet heart dance was just getting started. The DJ was playing techno music. Students and some of  
>the staff were dancing. There were a few surprises waiting for the Friends of America. There were couples dancing, talking and sitting on a few chairs to people watch. Seiya was asked by many girls to dance with him. He really wanted to dance with Serena, but he<br>couldn*t say no to them. Allen made standing bets between Arika and Jerry to see which girl was going to dance with him. Lacroix was talking to Urd. Taiki and Ami were dancing. The only couple who wasn't dancing was Dusty and Rio. Reenie, Skuld, Abby, Hotura,  
>Chibi-chibi and Sasami were off to the side, staring at the older boys. The new comers (the group from Pittsburgh) were having fun too. Mina and Yaten walked over to the punch table. They talked about school. They greeted Ryoko and Kiyone. Ryoko was now in her<br>glory. She got to dance once with Tenchi. Kiyone wanted a glass of punch. She had danced with Jerry and Steve. There was a crowd.

"What a party!" Kiyone said. 

"I know!" Mina smiled. She was handed a cup of punch by an other student.

"There is a huge crowd. I never saw so many dancing. I was expecting a little crowd," Ryoko said. She was handed a piece of cake on a plate. 

"People just like to party here too!" Yaten said.

Seiya was now asking Skuld to dance with him. Skuld was surprised to hear Seiya ask her all people. Reenie and Hotura were thinking the same thing. "Do it. . .He*s so cool!"

"I. . ." Skuld blushed as she tried to pull the words out of her mind.

"Come on," Abby spoke calmly. She could see the edgy state that Skuld was feeling.

"All right!" she signed. She slowly stuck other right hand. While Seiya took Skuld*s hand into his.

He said gently as he tried to ease Skuld*s fears,"It*s all right. . .I don*t bite!" Skuld was led to the dance floor. Seiya began to dance with Skuld. She was having the best time of her life. She was  
>dancing with an older man. She knew that her friends are more encouraging than jealous. She wished Seiya could dance with her all night. Then, she thought as she gulped when she felt Seiya*s gasp flexing,"This is too real. . .I*m dancing with one of the most coolest guys in the universe. Reality check here, Skuld. He<br>wouldn*t be dancing with just anyone. . .he is dancing with you. . .A Goddess, second class. Make the most of the night. Who knows, you may dance with someone else." Skuld happened to turn her head up towards Seiya. Skuld*s eyes grew wide as Seiya smiled a little. Her heart thudded hard against her chest. "Why is my face turning red?" Skuld thought.

Seiya was light on his feet.

Skuld asked, trying to sound a little more undaunted,"Do you like the music?"

"Yea. . .it*s like stuff we play at home!" he smiled. Seiya knew Skuld was a little homesick. "Only in English."

"I would like to hear you sing. I heard that you and your brothers sang!" Seiya was flattered and surprised. He knew that the Three Lights were big, but this big.

"Oh, what is your favorite!" he asked. Skuld thought for a minute. Then, she said,"Chasin* after you!"

"That*s a very poplar song. We are working on some new stuff!" "

Wow!" Skuld was surprised to be given a little inside information.

The music stopped. There stood in the doorway was a dark haired lady wearing an old fashion red dress with a white shawl. Her hair was a dark ocean wave of curves. She wondered over to Lacroix. All eyes turned to see the reaction on Lacroix*s face. A mere flicker of memory washed over Lacroix. In his heart the name of Janette  
>DuCharme intertwined with his own heartbeat. Did this lady look like Janette? She asked him,"Would you like to dance?"<p>

Lacriox was spellbound. His mind was blinded by the lady's face. She struck the same cat like pose in front of Lacriox. The only thing that Lacriox would think of was his dead daughter, Janette. He said softly, "Why did you come here?"

The lady walked up to him to get a little closer. She said with a small smile, "Just one more dance! You promised me years ago!"

A slow song began to play somewhere. Everyone began to dance in the same rhythm as the song. Lacriox took the lady's hand in a graceful  
>manor. The lady blushed a little as Lacriox led her in the dance. Devon stared for a minute at the couple before he was aksed by Wahsu to dance with her. He thought to himself,"Whatever Al was trying to come up with. . .just came to pass!"<p>

The night sky was full of stars. Some stars were full of promises. The party goers had a good time when the dance had ended. 


End file.
